Multiverse: Endgame
by Nflemingful
Summary: With the entire universe in shambles, the heroes from SpongeBob, Sonic, Kirby, The Loud House and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles manage to assist the Avengers on planning to bring everybody back from the Decimation that Thanos made.
1. The Beginning

Based on the movie, the universes of SpongeBob, Sonic, Kirby, Loud House, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles plan to bring everybody back from the Decimation that Thanos made will become the final battle for Earth.


	2. Casualties of the Decimation

Known casualties of the Decimation:

Bucky Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Mantis, Drax the Destroyer, Peter Quill, Stephen Strange, Peter Parker, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, Hope van Dyne, Betty Ross, Sif, Loki (Fiction), Galaga Guy, Shuri, Erik Selvig, Sharon Carter, Laura Barton, Cooper Barton, Lila Barton, Nathaniel Barton, Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones, Flash Thompson, Betty Brant, Jason Ionello, May Parker, Roberto da Costa,  
Miles "Tails" Prower, E-123 Omega, Cream the Rabbit, Chocola Chao, Froggy, Charmy Bee, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Cubot, Tikal the Echidna, Master Zik, Zor, Zomom, Professor Pickle, Patrick Star, Gary the Snail, Eugene H. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, BarnacleBoy, Fred, Karen Plankton, Squilliam Fancyson, Scooter, Leni Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lana Loud, Lisa Loud,  
Lynn Loud Sr., Clyde McBride, Howard McBride, Bobby Santiago, Cliff, Walt, Bud Grouse, Liam, Rusty Spokes, Wilbur T. Huggins, Coach Pacowski, DiMartino, Hugh, Benny, Silas, Whitney, Carol Pingrey, Flip, Myrtle, Tabby, Giggles, Aunt Ruth, Scoots, Jancey Yates, Bumper Yates Jr., Belle Yates, Maria Santiago, Frida Puga-Casagrande, Rosa Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Sid Chang, Stanley Chang, Lalo, Casey, Seymear,  
Meta Knight, Daroach, ChuChu, Nago, Bandana Waddle Dee, Vividria, Adeleine, Zan Partizanne, Flamberge, Mr. Frost, Dom Woole, Loomis Woole, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Rocksteady, and Krang.


	3. And Then There Were Four

It all starts in the Turtles' home, where the Turtles are having some down time doing some various activities. Leonardo, who is shining up his swords to keep them clean. Donatello is studying while watching the science channel about outer space. Michelangelo is rollerskating around the place. Raphael started lifting weights. And Master Splinter is meditating in a nearby room. All of a sudden, the news channel was on.

News Reporter: This is Channel 6 News! We go live with April O'Neil!

April is outside in the city where the situation happens.

April: Good afternoon! There has been a crisis going on around here in the city where people are vanishing into thin air and some who are still around for the series of events when an alien attack took place a few days ago at the Greenwhich Village where two aliens started to cause trouble until Iron Man a.k.a Tony Stark battled the creatures until Spider-Man came along. But they manage to sneak on board the donut ship where Doctor Stephen Strange was abducted. Mostly they were in outer space. But where are the rest of the Avengers?

And she disintegrates as the Turtles look on in horror.

Turtles: NOOO!

News Reporter: It looks like some our workers are disappearing in thin air. But it looks like there's only one way to help stop this madness! Call in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

And then he disintegrates.

TV turns off.

Mikey: What's going on out there?

Raph: They're starting to go away into nothingness.

Leo: Well we're inform Master Splinter about the situation between the unknown threat has caused all of this.

Don: I don't know about this, Leo! But we're gonna go figure this out on our own until we get to the bottom of it.

Master Splinter: My sons!

He starts to disintegrate.

Turtles: NOOOO!

Don: Master Splinter!

Raph: Not him too! What else is going to happen next?!

Mikey: Well we're going to find the Avengers! They can help put a stop to it!

Leo: Mikey, they went to Wakanda to inform T'Challa about the alien threat that is going to destroy the universe.

Mikey: Oh, right! It looks like we're on our own!

Don: We need to find Casey and discover what's going on!

Raph: All right! Let's move!

They head off to the streets only to discover civilians turning into dust and some who are not.

Leo: This doesn't look good! We saw Master Splinter vanish and now this!

Mikey: Look, it's Casey!

Casey arrives.

Casey: Guys did you just see what's going on?

Don: Yes we did see it. We saw April turn to dust.

Raph: And Splinter's gone too!

Casey: Guys! We might as well find the Avengers! They'll know what to do!

Mikey: They're in Wakanda!

Casey: What is Wakanda anyway?

Don: It's country that is hidden from society to avoid outsiders about their mysterious material called Vibranium.

Casey: I never heard of it before.

He suddenly begins to disintegrate.

Casey: Oh, no! Guys whatever you do: Inform the Avengers about the series of threats.

Leo: We're on it, Casey!

Casey nodded before he disappears.

Mikey: Now let's go find them.

Leo, Raph, and Don: All right!

They head off to the New Avengers Facility.


	4. 23 Days Earlier

**Barton Homestead**, outside

[The screen first panels up to an arrow being nocked into a bow. The archer behind firmly grips it tight as it was aiming towards the target. The camera reveals Clint Barton holding up a few arrows while mentoring his daughter, Lila Barton, on shooting one.]

Clint: Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?

Lila: Mhm.

Clint: Okay, now let's worry about how you get there. [Clint corrects his daughter's foot to the proper position, and adjusts her shooting stance.]

Clint: Here. Can you see?

Lila: Yeah.

Clint: You sure?

Lila: Mhm. [Clint pushes Lila's hair in front of her face while covering her left eye.]

Clint: How about now?

[Both Lila and Clint giggle, as the camera panels into a long shot showing a target nailed on a tree, and the rest of Barton family having a picnic in the field.]

Clint: Alright. Ready your fingers.

Cooper: Nice.

Laura: Nice throw, kiddo.

Cooper: You go.

Laura: Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both? [Camera switches to Lila who then proceeds to look at Clint.]

Lila: Who wants mayo on a hotdog?

Clint: Probably your brothers.

[Clint looks at his wife, Laura]

Clint: Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, mama. [Camera switches to Laura facing Nathaniel]

Laura: Mayo or mustard?

Nathaniel: How about ketchup?

Laura: Ketchup? [Camera switches back to Clint and his daughter]

Clint: Mind your elbow. [Lila releases the arrow and it hits the target directly in the bullseye.] Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye. Go get your arrow.

Laura: Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on!

Clint: Alright, we're coming; we're hungry. [Clint looks behind him, but there's no one there, but dust being blown away by the wind.] Lila, let's go. [Clint starts to look around] Lila? [Clint starts to move and look around, and pick up the bow she had.] Honey? Hey, babe! Babe? Babe? Boys? Boys? Laura?

As he continues to look around that his wife and children are gone. Unaware of Thanos activating the completed Infinity Gauntlet.

* * *

**Elsewhere at Royal Woods Mall**, inside

Lori, Leni, Bobby, and Becky are in the mall shopping for clothes for sale.

Leni: O.M. Gosh, you guys! Check out this cute sundress! It's definitely like half off.

Becky: Well what do you know! It's springtime and it's time to enjoy the beautiful weather.

Lori: I literally love the spring flowers. They make a great smell.

Bobby: Can't wait to pick some out for you, babe!

Lori: (giggles) Aww, that's so sweet, Boo-Boo Bear!

Becky: (notices something) Uh, guys! I think you should look what's going on.

Out in the mall, there are some shoppers who are vanishing into thin air, and some who survived.

Leni: It looks like everybody is turning into dust.

Lori: Well that doesn't look like you see that everyday!

Bobby: Uh, babe?

Lori looks at Bobby, and looks on in shock and horror as Bobby suddenly disintegrated into dust in front of her eyes.

Lori: (terrified) NO! BOO-BOO BEAR!

Becky: What the heck is happening?

As Leni starts to turn to dust.

Leni: Hey, Lori, Becky?

She disappears before their very eyes.

Lori: Leni, not you too!

Becky: We better get to your house and explain everything to your family!

Lori: Let's go!

As they leave the mall by going through the shoppers who are crying over the deaths of their loved ones.

* * *

**Bikini Bottom, the Chum Bucket**

Plankton and Karen are researching about what's happening to the world.

Karen: My sensors are indicating there are numerous people and animals are disappearing all over the world.

Plankton: That's impossible! How could there be such infamous power?

As Karen begins to disintegrate.

Karen: Uh, Sheldon, honey?

Plankton looks at his computer wife in shock and horror as she disappears.

Plankton: (shocked) OH, NO! KAREN! (he began to cry)

* * *

**Meanwhile at Shady Shoals**

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are looking at the residents of the retirement home turning to dust in front their own eyes.

Barnacle Boy: Oh, no! There's something evil going on here!

Mermaid Man: Barnacle Boy, we've got to find the Avengers before there's more devastation.

Barnacle Boy: (starts to fade away) Uh, Mermaid Man? I'm starting to disappear! Go on without me!

Mermaid Man: Don't worry, Barnacle Boy! I will find them! I promise!

As soon as Barnacle Boy vanishes, Mermaid Man manages to meet up with SpongeBob at the Krusty Krab.

* * *

**Bikini Bottom High School**

Pearl and her friends are looking on in terror as half the students and staff began disappearing.

Judy: What's going on here?

Pearl: I don't know!

Debbie: (begins to fade away) Uh, ladies?

As her friends look at Debbie, in both shock and horror as she disintegrates.

Tina: (scared) Oh, no, Debbie!

Sheila is beginning to fade.

Sheila: Pearl, Judy! You girls better find the Avengers! They are the only hope of the world.

She finally disappears.

Pearl: Come on, Judy! We've gotta go to the Krusty Krab to tell my dad about the Avengers.

Judy: (nods) OK, let's go!

They leave the school.

* * *

**Mrs. Puff's Boating School**

A terrified Mrs. Puff watching half her students vanish into thin air.

Mrs: Oh, no! What is happening to my students?

Student #1: I have some terrifying new that the Avengers are in Wakanda fighting Thanos.

Student #2: Yeah, but he's completed the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half the universe.

Student #3: It looks like we're the only ones left.

Mrs Puff: Not all us, but half the school is!

The surviving students are shocked about this event.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Jambastion**

The Mage Sisters are witnessing this horrifying event as the fortress' inhabitants are crumbling into dusted and some who survived.

Zan Partizanne: What is happening to our minions?

Francisca: It must be the work of Thanos.

Flamberge is starting to disintegrate.

Flamberge: Uh, ladies! I think I am fading away!

She vanishes, and the two girls are terrified until Zan Partizanne starts to disappear.

Zan Partizanne: Franny, you must find Kirby and inform him about the situation.

Francisca: Oh, no! Zan, not you too!

Zan Partizanne: And just to make sure; help Kirby find Carol Danvers and use the stones bring everyone back safe and sound.

She fades away. And Francisca salutes in determination.

Francisca: Okay, I will help them.

She sets off to Dream Land to find Kirby about the Thanos situation.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Dr. Eggman's Underground Base**

Eggman and his robots are witnessing this catastrophic event. However, some of the robots are disappearing.

Dr. Eggman: What is happening to our robots?

Orbot: It seems there's an energy signature that's coming from Wakanda.

Cubot: Oh, I would love to visit Wakanda.

Somehow, Cubot is starting to fade.

Cubot: Um, guys! I think something's happening to me!

He disintegrates as Orbot and Dr. Eggman look on in shock.

Orbot: Oh, no, Cubot ! Not you too!

Dr. Eggman: This can't be happening!

Orbot: It is revealed that the Mad Titan known as Thanos has collected the Infinity Stones to complete the Infinity Gauntlet.

Dr. Eggman: So that madman has collected them all just like Chaos Emeralds from their holders.

Metal Sonic arrives about the situation going on in the universe.

Dr. Eggman & Orbot: Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic: Multiple bogies are disappearing which it came from Wakanda where Thanos snapped his fingers.

Dr. Eggman: Okay, now let's get going! We've gotta get to Wakanda and collect some Vibranium.

They head for the Egg Carrier.

* * *

**Foot Headquarters**

Shredder, Karai, Bebop, and Rocksteady are watching half the Foot Clan vanish.

Karai: Who could have done such a thing?

Shredder: But half of our army remains.

Baxter: Uh, you guys?

The Shredder and Karai look at Baxter, who fading into thin.

Bebop & Rocksteady: (shocked) Oh, no!

Rocksteady is starting to vanish.

Rocksteady: Bebop, what's happening to me?

He fades away from Bebop.

Bebop: No not you too, buddy!

He was in a state of shock after seeing his partner vanish.

Karai: Well at least we are still alive for some reason.

Shredder: Now we must take down those turtles, in case they get to the Avengers before we do.

Bebop: Who are they anyway?

Shredder: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

Karai: These guys have fought the Chitauri here, the Ultron attack in Sokovia until it blew up, and they were divided caused by the Sokovia Accords.

Bebop: Until Iron Man a.k.a. Tony Stark, who just got into a spaceship along with Spider-Man to rescue Doctor Stephen Strange, who had the Time Stone.

Shredder: Indeed! Now we must find the Avengers and take them by surprise before the turtles could get to them first.

Karai, Bebop, and the Foot Clan cheer in honor of their fallen comrades.

* * *

**Elsewhere in another part of the galaxy**

Somewhere in outer space, the Skrulls are now living in an unknown planet since 1995 after the Kree-Skrull War, with the help of a woman with golden hair and a red and blue suit goes by the name Captain Marvel a.k.a. Carol Danvers.

Carol: (after witnessing the event where half the universe died) Well there's another crisis going on in the universe. And that's what I'm going to do about it.

Talos: I was wondering if Fury had given you that pager lately.

She takes it out when it started to beep when Fury pressed the button before he disappeared in Atlanta.

Carol: Looks like he did it this time. Don't worry, I'll come back! I promise!

Soren: Be sure to tell Kirby we said hello!

Talos & Soren's Daughter: I really want to see him again.

Carol: I will!

She flies away to Earth to find Nick Fury.

* * *

**Great Lakes City**

In the Casagrande Apartment, the Casagrande and Santiago family are horrified of this event.

Ronnie Anne: Bobby has vanished in front of Lori and she called me about this predicament.

Rosa: Uh, guys!

She starts to vanish and the family is shocked.

Maria & Carlos: MOM, NO!

Hector: Oh no, Rosa!

Maria, Carl, Frida, and Lalo started to disappear as well.

Carlos: This is madness!

CJ: Major pandemonium going all over the universe.

Carlota: What's happening to everybody?

CJ: Well the Avengers are struggling to figure out what's causing this mayhem.

The family started to look at CJ, who said about the Avengers.

Sid knocks on the door and Ronnie Anne lets her in.

Ronnie Anne: Sid, what's the haps?

Sid: I just saw the whole thing. But my family's all right.

Hector: Ah, Sid it's good that you're alive as well!

Sid: I know!

CJ: Well all of us are knowing that Avengers are trying to figure out how to stop this madness.

Sid: I've heard a lot about them! Tony Stark is the legendary Iron Man.

Ronnie Anne: Steve Rogers is the heroic Captain America, who was frozen for 70 years.

Hector: Bruce Banner became the Hulk due to gamma radiation.

Carlota: Thor has his awesome hammer known as Mjolnir.

As everyone discussed about the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, they began to find out that their heroes are in Wakanda.

Ronnie Anne: So they're in Wakanda to warn T'Challa about the alien invasion.

Everybody nods that they are in Wakanda.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Haltmann Works Company's Head Office**

Susie is witnessing this horrific event from her window, watching half the Robobot army fade away into dust.

Susie: This can't be happening! Robots weren't meant to turn to dust! Ugh! I've gotta find Kirby and help him solve this major crisis.

She takes out her remote and pushes a button to activate her business suit before flying away to Planet Popstar.

* * *

**New York City**

In the New York Sanctum, Wong was shocked of the event about half of the Masters of the Mystic Arts vanishing into thin air.

Wong: Oh, no! Stephen is gone too!

* * *

**This takes place following the conclusion of the battles of both Wakanda and Titan where Thanos gathered both the Time and Mind Stones in separate locations. Thus he completed the Infinity Gauntlet by snapping his fingers, erasing half of all life in the universe called the Decimation.**


	5. The Search For The Avengers

**Green Hill**

Somewhere in part of Green Hill, a portal came from out of nowhere, which turns out to be Blaze the Cat and Marine the Raccoon, who has teleported from Sol Dimension to find Sonic in order to figure out something has happened.

Blaze: I think we're here!

Marine: Oh, crikey! Are we too late?

As she starts to look around and seeing nothing but ash on the ground before finding out that Sonic and the others were here but they are off somewhere to find the Avengers.

Marine: Crikey! We've gotta find that bloke, Sonic! He'll know what to do!

Blaze: Let's go!

She leaves to find Sonic and the others, who are off to Wakanda to find the Avengers to resolve this predicament.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Sonic and his friends are boarding a Resistance battleship off to find the Avengers to solve the vanishing problem.

Amy: Oh, this is going to be the same without Tails around to pilot this thing!

Silver: I don't know who's going to steer the ship?!

All of a sudden, Blaze and Marine arrive to see Sonic again.

Blaze & Marine: (in the distance) Sonic!

Sonic: Hey, Blaze! Hey, Marine! Long time, no see! How are things going?

Marine: Our world became a living catastrophe, half the Coconut Crew disappeared in front of me!

Cheese: (concerned) Chao Chao!

Marine: Oh, by the way! My name's Marine!

Amy: I'm Amy!

Silver: Silver!

Jet: Jet!

Big: Big!

Amy: And that's Cheese!

Cheese: Chao!

Marine: Sonic, what happened to that bloke, Tails?

Sonic: He vanished right in front of me. And I couldn't even save him.

Silver: We've also heard about the Mad Titan called Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet that has the stones and wiped out half of the entire population.

Big: He took away my pal, Froggy.

Jet: He killed both Wave and Storm.

Cheese: (angry) Chao chao chao chao!

Blaze: What's Cheese saying?

Silver: Cheese said the purple guy killed Cream! And now he's going to pay for it!

Amy: And the half the Flickie population is gone as well.

Marine: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find the Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

Sonic: Off to Wakanda we go!

As soon as they board the ship, except Jet, who has his own. The two ships are ready for take off to their destination, Wakanda.

* * *

Elsewhere, in space, Knuckles and his team are heading back to Earth in order to find Sonic and the other about the Thanos situation.

GUN Commander: (on screen) I saw half of the soldiers vanish in front me like it's a living nightmare.

Rouge: And we saw Omega disappear as well.

Vector: Espio and I saw Charmy, Tikal, and half the Wisp population have turned to dust.

Mighty: Ray is gone as well so to speak.

GUN Commander: Unfortunately, I heard that Sonic and the others are heading to Wakanda to find the Avengers about the predicament. And I also heard about the legendary Steve Rogers, who goes by the name Captain America until he got frozen for 70 years. And Bucky Barnes, who was brainwashed by HYDRA and cause mayhem in Washington D.C. to take him down until he got away.

Knuckles: That's odd. Sonic is probably heading to Wakanda to look for the Earth's Mightiest Heroes as long as we meet them there.

Shadow: I heard that Wakanda has a mysterious material called Vibranium, which made Captain America's shield.

Rouge: And the country is ruled by T'Challa, who is known as the Black Panther.

Espio: Wakanda is literally technologically advanced, but their city has been concealed for many years.

Vector: Well what are we waiting for? Let's head off to Wakanda!

Knuckles nods before signalling their destination.

Knuckles: Here we go!

* * *

Meanwhile in Eggman's base, which is hidden somewhere underwater.

Dr. Eggman: Hohohohoho! Well it looks like that spiky pest Sonic and his friends are going to Wakanda to find the Earth's Mightiest Heroes in order to undo Thanos' big mess.

Orbot: Actually, boss! Wakanda has a mysterious material known as Vibranium!

Dr. Eggman: Indeed, Orbot! Since we've been researching some numerous casualties around the world, including the entire universe.

Orbot sighs deeply on how Cubot vanished in front of him. Until Metal Sonic arrives and helps him out.

Metal Sonic: We will gather some Vibranium to create robot army.

Dr. Eggman: I guess you're right, Metal Sonic! We're going to create an army of Vibranium Eggman Robots to conquer the world. Now let's get going! We're going to Wakanda!

Orbot and Metal Sonic: Yes, Dr. Eggman!

Just as soon as the Egg Carrier emerged from the ocean and headed towards the skies to their destination.

* * *

On board the Resistance battleship, Sonic, Marine, Silver, Big, Blaze, Cheese, and Amy. Marine is piloting the battleship as Sonic approached her. Alongside Jet's ship, Jet is piloting near their destination, Wakanda

Sonic: So this must be the where the Avengers are!

Amy: Oh, Wakanda is so technologically advanced. And I wish Tails were here to see this!

Jet: I really wish Wave and Storm would see it as well!

Marine: No need to worry, mates! We're heading a lot faster than we want to.

As the two ships head towards the side of a small mountain. However, instead of crashing, they went through a cloaking field to reveal the Golden City, Wakanda's capital. Some of Team Sonic look in awe.

Cheese: Chao!

Big: What a hidden city they've been hiding their country over the years.

Silver: Technically, there's a ruler who is the king of Wakanda, who is known as T'Challa, a.k.a. the Black Panther, who takes good care of this country from unknown strangers like Ulysses Klaue for example.

Amy: Not until N'Jadaka a.k.a. Erik Killmonger killed him and got into Wakanda to challenge his long lost cousin, T'Challa for the throne and take over the country.

Blaze: Not cool.

Jet: So that's because he wanted T'Challa dead so he can have the throne and mantle of the Black Panther.

Sonic: Yeah that's the reason why his father, N'Jobu died at the hands of his own brother, T'Chaka.

Marine: Well that makes sense. Anyway, we're approaching the drop zone!

As soon as both ships land at a certain location near the unknown part of the section where Shuri attempts to remove the Mind Stone out of Vision's forehead.

Amy: So this is where the Avengers have been in this unique forest!

Sonic: Not to mention half of them disappeared. And there are some numerous bodies where the Outriders have invaded.

Silver: Which also included the Black Order.

Everyone: The Black Order?

Silver: Yes! They are called Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, and Cull Obsidian. They're known as the Children of Thanos.

As Jet looks around at the glimpse of the battlefield which was filled with the bodies of the Outriders and the Wakandan army.

Jet: From looks of it! It seems that the Avengers were here earlier while fighting alongside Black Panther and his army.

Sonic: Well it looks like half of the army, including T'Challa had turned to dust.

Everyone is shocked over T'Challa's disappearance.

Amy: Oh, no! He's gone along with his sister, Shuri!

Silver: Plus Shuri was her lab while she was attempting to separate the Mind Stone out of Vision's forehead.

Amy: We all know that their mom is still alive somewhere in the Citadel.

Big: (notices something) Hmm... there's something over there!

As the others look at the glimpse of the Golden City, they awe in amazement.

Blaze & Marine: It's so beautiful!

Sonic: Well it looks like we'll have to split up and find the Avengers. Amy, Jet, and I will look into the forest. Big, you, and Marine will search the city. And Silver, you, Blaze, and Cheese look around for clues.

Silver, Blaze, and Cheese nod before they break into teams and find any luck where the Avengers are somewhere after the battle.

* * *

In the Forest Area, Sonic, Amy, and Jet are somehow searching for evidence where the Avengers have left their tracks.

Sonic: Well it looks they've been here in this forest. But for some reason half the team has disappeared.

He noticed one of Steve Rogers' vibranium Wakandan Shields as soon as he picked it up and placed it on his arm. And he sees another one and puts it on.

Amy: Hey, Sonic! Where did you find those shields?

Sonic: When Cap must have dropped them and went back to the city and somewhat left the country without a reason what has happened.

Jet: So that's why his pal, Bucky vanished in front of him and Thor.

Amy: From the look of it. Since T'Challa disappeared in front of Okoye, who was terrified at the moment. M'Baku was watching half the Wakandan army in horror.

Jet: Also Wanda Maximoff, Groot, and Sam Wilson have died as well.

Sonic: Actually, Groot is one of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Amy: Rocket Raccoon is one of them as well.

* * *

Meanwhile with Blaze, Silver, and Cheese

The duo starts looking around the place where Shuri was attempting to extract the Mind Stone out of Vision's forehead until they see a hole in the glass where Corvus Glaive attacked the android and Cheese saw the ashes where Shuri was.

Cheese: Chao chao!

Silver: What is it, Cheese?

Blaze: I think he spotted something.

Cheese points at something.

Silver: Shuri is gone too! Plus her brother disappeared among others.

Cheese: Chao chao chao!

Blaze: Yes, Cheese! We knew what has happened to Cream.

Silver: I wonder what Knuckles and the others are doing anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile in space

Knuckles and his team are heading their way to Earth to figure out where the Avengers are since the Battle of Wakanda. Rouge looks at her computer screen, which depicts a map on Earth where the Avengers are.

Rouge: I think I've picked up something on the radar.

Shadow: What is it, Rouge?

Rouge: Come to think of it!? The Avengers are somewhere in Upstate New York.

Knuckles: It seems that they left Wakanda moments after the battle against the Black Order.

Vector: Well what are we waiting for? Let's head for Avengers HQ at full speed.

Espio & Mighty: Roger that!

As they steer the ship to its course to Upstate New York where the heroes reside.

* * *

Back to Sonic's team in Wakanda

Sonic continues to glance at his Vibranium shields as Amy comes to him.

Amy: So how are you going to fight with those shields, Sonic?

Sonic: Beats me! I've never use to these things to battle Eggman with. I wish Tails would come and give them an upgrade.

Jet: Don't worry, Sonic! I'm sure we'll bring him back!

Sonic: (nods in agreement) Thanks, Jet!

Suddenly a beep is heard from their comlinks.

Knuckles: (through comlink) Hey, Sonic! Are you guys okay?

Sonic: Knuckles: I'm glad that you're alive as well!

Shadow: (through comlink) Anyway, half of our team just got snapped out of existence thanks to that Mad Titan, Thanos with his so-called Infinity Gauntlet with the stones in them.

Rouge: (through comlink) So where are you guys now?

Amy: Well we're in Wakanda investigating the events where the Avengers have left any clues.

Jet: But Sonic found one of Captain America's Vibranium Shields from the battle of Wakanda.

Espio: Well good job on finding some evidence! We know where they are anyway!

Silver: Espio, where?

Espio: In Upstate New York! That's where they are!

Vector: Just meet up with us sooner or later! We'll see you there!

Sonic: All right!

* * *

With Silver, Blaze, and Cheese

Silver: Sonic, what is the information about the Avengers?

Sonic: I heard that Knuckles said that they're in Upstate New York! So we better meet up with Knuckles and the others to see them.

Silver: We're on our way!

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

* * *

With Big and Marine

Marine: This is literally technological! I wish that bloke, Tails would have liked it here before he disappeared.

Big: These buildings are somehow unfamiliar like Station Square.

Marine: Station Square?

Big: It's a lashful and peaceful city where Chaos was fought.

Marine: Who's Chaos?

Big: The water creature, who is the guardian of the Chao until the altar got attacked by some mean men led by Pachacamac.

Marine: That's so horrible! Pachacamac is a madman who ruined everything for that lass, Tikal, who's his daughter.

Big: Yup!

Suddenly a beep is heard from their comlinks.

Sonic: Yo, Big, Marine! The Avengers are in Upstate New York! We have to meet up with Knuckles and the others.

Marine: We're on our way, mate!

Big: Okey-dokey!

Soon as the gang regroup in order to meet up with Knuckles' team to see the Avengers about the Thanos situation. They boarded their ship and head over to Upstate New York.

Sonic: OK, let's go and get to Knuckles and the others!

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

The two ships take off. However, unknown to Sonic's team, Eggman and half of his heanchmen arrive in the country to collect some Vibranium to build an army.

Dr. Eggman: Hmph! Looks like Sonic and his pals are going to get the Avengers to take on the Eggman Empire and ruin all the glory they had against Thanos.

Metal Sonic: Okay, let's get to work!

Orbot: Understood! Right away!

The two bots look at the Egg Pawns working to collect some Vibranium for the Eggman Empire so Eggman can conquer the world.

* * *

**Avengers Compound**, inside

Nick Fury's pager started beeping before shutting off while Rogers and Romanoff view the increasing casualties of Thanos' Decimation in the war room.

Steve: This is a nightmare.

Natasha: I've had better nightmares.

Rhodey: Hey. So that thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing.

They look at the pager.

Natasha: What do we got?

Bruce: Whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out.

Steve: I thought we bypassed the battery.

Rhodey: We did. It's still plugged in. It just... it just stopped.

Steve: Reboot it. Send the signal again.

Bruce: But we don't even know what this is.

Natasha: Fury did. Just do it, please. You tell me the second you get a signal. I wanna know who's on the other end of that thing.

She turns around and suddenly sees Carol.

Carol: Where's Fury?

* * *

**This takes place after the events of Avengers: Infinity War due to the fact that the multiverse somehow connected to the Marvel Universe since Thanos snapped his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet.**


	6. Carol & Kirby Reunion and Introductions

Three weeks has passed since Thanos erased half the universe thus leaving the other half alive to thrive causing everybody to recover slowly and gather everything where everybody vanished.

**Dream Land**

Kirby and his allies are preparing to board the Halberd to search for Carol Danvers to meet the Avengers, who are on Earth hunting for Thanos who left Wakanda after snapping his fingers and erased half the universe.

King Dedede: Well from the looks of it. I wonder if Sword Knight and Blade Knight could pilot the ship by traveling into space?

Kirby: They can! They will pilot it by going to hyperspace from galaxy to galaxy just like in the other movies like Star Wars for example.

Prince Fluff: Now it's designed to go into outer space! Wouldn't you say so!?

Chaise: It sure is how we have got to introduce ourselves to this Carol lady.

Gooey: Indeed!

Kirby notices both Susie and Francisca arriving.

Susie & Francisca: Hey, Kirby!

Kirby: Susie, Francisca! Long time, no see! How's it going?!

Susie: I could ask you the same thing! Half of all life disappeared before our very eyes.

Francisca: I saw both Flamberge and Zan Partizanne vanish. But Hyness and I survived that massive genocide.

King Dedede approach to the two.

Susie: Hey I've heard a lot about you! You're King Dedede! My name is Susie!

King Dedede: Nice to meet you, Susie! (to Francisca) It's been a while since we've clashed. Are you okay?

Francisca: Well sort of okay!

Carrie: Hi, I'm Carrie!

Ribbon: And my name's Ribbon!

Gooey: I am Gooey!

Chef Kawasaki: The name's Chef Kawasaki!

Susie: Pleasure to meet you!

Francisca: Me too!

Kirby: And the fact is that we're going to outer space and head on down to Earth.

Everyone: Yeah!

As soon Kirby and his allies board the Halberd. However, unknown to everybody, Marx emerges from a bush to board the ship, which is heading to Earth.

Marx: Hey, you guys, wait for me!

He made his way in before the doors could close behind him.

Marx: Whew! That was definitely a close call.

The Halberd's engines fire up and getting ready for take off.

Kirby arrives at the bridge, where Sword Knight and Blade Knight are piloting to search for the location of planet Earth, where the humans live.

Sword Knight: Any suggestions, Kirby?

Kirby: We find Carol.

Blade Knight: Affirmative!

They take off for outer space right before going into hyperspace.

* * *

**Somewhere in space**

On board the Benatar, Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron-Man and Nebula playing paper football when Nebula catches the paper football.

Nebula: Wrra! [Nebula, frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony.]

Tony: You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position. [Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony] Oh yeah, that was close. [Nebula once again flicks a paper football towards Tony] That's a goal. We're now one apiece.

Nebula: I would like to try again. [Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]

Tony: We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun.

[Tony poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula]

Tony: That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win. [Nebula flicks the paper football towards Tony]

Tony: And... you've won. Congratulations. [Tony reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand]

Tony: Fair game. Good sport. [Nebula shakes Tony's hand] Have fun?

Nebula: It was fun.

[Camera switches to see Iron Man's busted helmet. Tony Stark's hand reaches forward to turn on the helmet. We pan out to see that he's sitting on the floor of a gloomy Benatar. The weight of the recent events of INFINITY WAR evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a sigh.]

Tony: This thing on? [The helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks skinnier and weak with malnutrition.] Hey, Miss Potts... Pep. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so. Today is day 21, uh 22. [Cut to Tony standing at a window to stare out in space, waiting for his impending doom to arrive.] You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there. [Cut to a shot of Nebula sitting in the back of the Benatar.] You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. [A shot of Tony and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar.] But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. Because it's always you.

[With that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep. Nebula walks over to him, and carries him to Drax's seat, and lies him there. She walks away dejected.]

[A vast bluish nebula illuminates the space surrounding them. Cut to a shot of Tony's face, which for the first time shows age and weakness. There is a light on his face, which grows brighter and brighter until he's forced to open his eyes. The camera pans around to the light source, which is slowly revealed to be CAROL DANVERS.]

* * *

However, the Halberd emerges from hyperspace heading towards the Benatar. Carol, Tony, and Nebula look at the ship, which is being piloted by the two Knights, who had noticed Carol Danvers.

Sword Knight: Look, it's Captain Marvel!

Blade Knight: Hey, Kirby! We found her!

Kirby: Carol, I've missed you so much!

He comes out of the ship before he and Carol hug after 23 years.

Carol: Oh, Kirby! How I've really missed you?

King Dedede: Well that's a bitter reunion!

Prince Fluff: Tell me about it!

Kirby: So anyway! What happened to Fury?

Carol: Well the Avengers told me he's gone after Thanos snapped everyone away.

Kirby seems shocked about it.

Kirby: Oh, no! Not Fury!

Carol: It's okay! We'll figure this one out!

He nods.

Carol: Now let's get Tony back to Earth safe and sound.

Everyone in the Halberd nod in agreement.

* * *

**Near New Avengers Facility, Forest Area**, night

Somewhere in the forest, Knuckles and his team are waiting for Sonic and the others to arrive so they can meet the Avengers. But suddenly, both the Resistance and Jet's ships made it just in time so they can figure a way to take down Thanos.

Knuckles: Hey, Sonic! You guys, it's good to see you!

Sonic: Good to see you too, Knuckles! We think!

Amy: Tails, Cream, Blaze, and half the universe are gone.

Cheese: Chao, chao!

Silver: Cheese said his owner gone.

Rouge: So that's why he can't live without her.

Shadow: Also Tikal, Omega, Charmy, and Ray are too.

Jet: And now Wave and Storm as well.

Espio: Well it looks we're gonna have to meet our heroes face to face about this predicament.

Vector: I heard that you guys were in Wakanda to search for them. What's this all about?

Big: Well Sonic obtains some Vibranium shields that were used by Captain America after he dropped them.

Sonic shows them the Wakandan shields.

Sonic: Well Tails would have seen them if he upgraded them so I can take down some Eggman robots.

Amy: At any case! Their base is up ahead! We've gotta get going!

Jet: I'll meet up with you later! Lincoln said he and SpongeBob are going to see them as well.

Sonic: OK! You be careful, Jet!

He takes off in his ship.

Sonic: At any rate! Let's go!

They rush off to the base.

* * *

**Highway**, night

The turtles are arriving in Upstate New York, where the Avengers are located.

Don: Uh, guys! I think the highways are full of empty cars where people disappeared.

Leo: At any case! We should bypass the freeways and get to their base.

Mikey: I hope this bucket of bolts can fly us there.

Don: Well certainly!

He presses green button, which activates the truck's jet engines and it began to fly.

Raph: Now this is what I call flying.

Leo: Next stop: Avengers Compound.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Avengers Compound**

In the bathroom area, a now clean-shaven Steve Rogers holding a blade, having just shaved off his beard. He sighs and looks into a side mirror. The mirror suddenly starts shaking, slowly at first, and then severely. Cut to the yard in the Avengers Compound, we see Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes walking out looking at something, the Benatar carried by Carol Danvers as she lands the spacecraft. The landing gears deploy as they touch down. The entry hatch opens, and Tony and Nebula walk out, Tony being supported by Nebula. Steve runs to Tony to help him stand up. Tony grips Steve's arm as he joins him.

Also the Halberd lands on the Hudson River, which the ship could destroy the base.

Natasha: What was that big ship?

Carol: It's called the Halberd!

Tony: I couldn't stop him.

Steve: Neither could I.

Tony: I lost the kid.

Steve: Tony, we lost.

Tony: Is, uh...? [Tony struggles to ask about Pepper.]

Pepper: Oh, my God! Oh, my God! [She and Tony embrace.]

Tony: It's okay.

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters arrive.

Sonic: Hi, you must be the Avengers?!

Steve: Hey, Sonic the Hedgehog! I've heard a lot about you a few years ago.

Bruce: And I've heard a lot about you, Knuckles! You're the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

Knuckles: Pleasure to meet you, Bruce Banner!

Silver: You must be Tony Stark, the legendary Iron-Man?!

Tony nods.

Sonic: Tails is your biggest fan. I wish he was here known some of your tech.

Suddenly, the Turtle Tactical Truck lands next to the Benatar before the turtles step out of the truck.

Leo: It looks like we found them.

Mikey: Oh my! It's them! The Avengers! See, you guys! That's what I've been trying to tell you they're here! Also I'm a big fan of Scarlet Witch.

Raph: Yeah, yeah, Mikey! Don't get all too riled up!

Don walks up to Tony.

Don: Hey, it's the legendary Tony Stark. I like some of your tech.

Tony: Thanks. You must be Donatello?

He nods.

Leo: We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Kirby walks up to the group along with King Dedede, Susie, Francisca, and Marx.

Kirby: Hey, Sonic!

Sonic: What's up, Kirby? Long time, no see! I haven't seen you since the last time we fought Galeem and Dharkon and saved the Smash universe.

King Dedede: Same here! I was there too, you know?!

Amy: From the looks of it. We have to help Mr. Stark get back to health.

Susie: We need get him in right away!

Espio: Roger that!

Vector: Oh I wish Charmy were here. He would rather fool around with his idiotic self.

Mighty: Ray would like this place if he was alive.

Shadow: There's no time for moping around, let's get going!

Rouge: Come on!

Rocket Raccoon sits down with Nebula and takes her hand, both silently mourning their losses of Groot, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis.


	7. Operation: Titan Attack

**Royal Woods**, morning

In the Loud residence, Lincoln and his family started having breakfast since half their family members vanished.

Lincoln: Everything sure seems different since Thanos snapped his fingers and erased half of the universe, including or family.

Lucy: Not to mention pets.

Lori: I really miss my Boo-Boo Bear and half of my friends.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Lori! We'll get 'em back! Everything will be perfect.

Lori: Thanks, Lincoln! (she hugs him)

Luna: I miss some of Luan's jokes lately.

Lola: (sighs) I really miss having fun with Lana and all that kind of stuff.

Rita: If your father was here! He would be with us once again.

Lincoln: If Lisa would help us find a way to search for the Avengers about this mayhem caused by Thanos.

Lori: Leni would still be alive right about now.

Suddenly a noise came from outside their house, which turns out to be the Babylon Rogues' ship.

Jet emerges from the ship.

Jet: Hey, you must be the Loud family! My name's Jet! Jet the Hawk!

Rita: Nice to meet you, Jet! I'm Rita Loud!

Jet: (shakes Lincoln's hand) Lincoln, I've heard a lot about you ever since.

Lincoln: Same to you!

The Loud Sisters began their introduction.

Lori: So, Jet! We're so sorry that you lost both Wave and Storm!

Jet: I know, Lori! We will get them back eventually.

And then Bubbles arrives with SpongeBob, MermaidMan and Plankton.

Lincoln: Hey, it's SpongeBob with Plankton and MermaidMan.

SpongeBob: Lincoln, it's been a pleasure! I was wondering if one of you guys could come along to the Avengers Compound.

Lincoln: Where?

Lori: Tell us?

Plankton: It's in Upstate New York.

MermaidMan: I could finally get to meet Captain America in person.

Rita: Well, I was hoping if you kids could go with SpongeBob and his friends to see the Avengers.

Lori: I will, mom!

Lola: Me too!

Rocky arrives.

Rocky: Me three!

Lincoln: Rocky, it could be dangerous! But at least you could get to see them.

Rocky: All right! Let's go!

Jet: OK! Here we go!

Bubbles: Next stop: Avengers Compound.

Both Jet's ship and Bubbles take off to meet the Earth's Mightiest Heroes in Upstate New York.

* * *

**Avengers Compound**

Inside the compound, the heroes gathered around about the Thanos situation after half the universe disappeared. The holographic images of those who have vanished are Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, T'Challa, Shuri, Scott Lang (who is still in the Quantum Realm), Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, Hope van Dyne, Sharon Carter, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, Betty Ross, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, May Parker, Ned Leeds, Dr. Erik Selvig, Leni Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lana Loud, Lisa Loud, Lynn Sr., Clyde McBride, Howard McBride, Bud Grouse, Liam, Rusty Spokes, Wilbur T. Huggins, Carol Pingrey, Jancey Yates, Bumper Yates, Jr., Belle Yates, Rosa Casagrande, Maria Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Frida Puga-Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Stanley Chang, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Baxter Stockman, and Rocksteady.

Rhodey: It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth.

Natasha: World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures.

Both Carol and Kirby hold each other's hands as they watched sadly as a screen projector showed Nick Fury among those who were killed by the Snap.

Sonic: That includes some of our own.

King Dedede: And ours too.

Raph: Same as ever.

Sonic, Kirby, the turtles, and Susie look sadly as the screen projections showed Miles "Tails" Prower, E-123 Omega, Cream the Rabbit, Chocola Chao, Froggy, Charmy Bee, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Cubot, Blaze the Cat, Tikal the Echidna, Meta Knight, Daroach, ChuChu, Nago, Bandana Waddle Dee, Vividria, Adeleine, Zan Partizanne, Flamberge, Mr. Frost, Dom Woole, Loomis Woole, and Master Splinter.

SpongeBob: And also some of ours.

As he arrived with Jet, Plankton, MermaidMan, Lincoln, Rusty, Lori, and Lola.

They sadly look at the screen projections of Patrick Star, Gary the Snail, Eugene H. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, BarnacleBoy, Squilliam Fancyson, and Karen Plankton.

Big: (sadly) Oh, Froggy!

Cheese: (also sad) Chao chao!

Plankton: Karen meant everything to me! She's already a computer!

Lincoln: Hey, you must be the Avengers! I've heard a lot about you! My name's Lincoln!

Steve: Hi, Lincoln!

MermaidMan: Steve Rogers, I've known your battles before until you got frozen in ice for 70 years.

Steve: Hey, MermaidMan! I'm so sorry about BarnacleBoy!

After everyone has introduced themselves, they are planning some sort of attack on the Mad Titan.

Tony: Where is he now? Where?

Steve: We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through.

Cut to a shot of a sullen-looking Thor, sitting on a bench, seemingly deep in thought.

Tony: What's wrong with him?

Rocket: Oh, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot of that's going around, ain't there?

Tony: Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.

Rocket: Maybe I am.

Silver: I think we should take a look around at this place.

Amy: Yeah!

Don: This place is amazing and I'm in heaven.

Mikey: Uh, Donnie! Let's have a look around!

Don: OK!

While the allies of their perspective teams leave their leaders to stay with the others to look around the compound.

Steve: We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.

Tony: Who told you that? [Surprised] I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight.

Sonic: You meant that Strange gave away the Time Stone so he can save your life.

Knuckles: That's the reason why I had to protect the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

Plankton: And I never had the secret formula.

Everyone except SpongeBob & MermaidMan: Secret formula?

Lincoln: You mean the Krabby Patty Secret Formula?

Plankton: Yes! And never had it anyway!

SpongeBob: I was always protecting it.

Steve: Okay. (to Tony) Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?

Tony: Uh...

Leonardo: Come on, you gotta have something, Stark.

Tony: Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.

Steve: Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus.

Tony: [starting to seethe] And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need? [Tony stands, pushing things off the table with a clatter. Everyone winces at the noise.] I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all youse -

Tony goes for Steve. Rhodey quickly comes in front of him, trying to stop him.

Rhodey: Tony, Tony, Tony!

Tony: Alive and otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not- that's what we needed!

Steve: Well, that didn't work out, did it?

Tony: I said, "we'd lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers.

Rhodey: Okay.

Tony: Right?

Rhodey: You made your point. Just sit down, okay?

Tony: Nah, nah. Here's my point. You know what?

Rhodey: Tony, you're sick.

Tony: [Referring to Carol] She's great, by the way.

Rhodey: Sit down. Sit.

Tony: We need you. You're new blood. Bunch of tired old mules! [Tony walks right up to Steve's face, his voice hushing down to a venomous whisper] I got nothing for you, Cap! [to both him and the other leaders of their own teams] I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar.

Steve, Sonic, Leonardo, Lincoln, SpongeBob, MermaidMan, and Kirby look affected by Tony's words. The old friends just gaze at each other. After a moment, Tony rips his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve's hand.

Sonic: What!?

Tony: Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide.

Tony falls to the ground. Steve is by his side and everyone is starting to gather.

Jet: Uh oh!

Steve: Tony!

Tony: I'm fine. I...

Tony falls into a heap, unconscious.

SpongeBob: Oh, I wish Sandy were here to help Mr. Stark about the situation.

Kirby: Tell me about it. Both Rogers and Stark absolutely hate each other.

Jet: It was the Sokovia Accords that tore the team apart and made them fight each other.

Sonic: (turns to Steve) You know, Cap! You and Mr. Stark remind me of me and Knuckles when we were fighting.

Leonardo: And me and Raph as well.

Steve: I know it's a conflict between red and blue.

* * *

[Cut to a shot of Tony on a bed, with Pepper at his side.]

Rhodey: Bruce gave him a sedative. He's probably gonna be out for the rest of the day.

Carol: You guys take care of him. And I'll bring him a Xorrian Elixir when I come back.

She walks away until Nat stops her.

Nat: Where are you going?

Carol: To kill Thanos.

Kirby: Save some room for me, Carol.

Both Steve and Nat stopping them in their tracks.

Nat: Hey, you know, we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morale's a little fragile.

Steve: We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too.

Sonic: It's true! That's why I manage to foil Eggman's plans on taking over the world.

Leonardo: And me and my brothers fought the Shredder a dozen times.

Jet: OK, so where's that purple madman anyway?

Rhodey: You even know where he is?

Carol: I know people who might.

Nebula: [Standing behind Carol] Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: "To the Garden."

Raph: OK, where's that at, Blue Lady?

Lincoln: I don't know what this "Garden" is? But that purple jerk has ruined our everything.

Rhodey: That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan.

Steve: So where is he?

Sonic: Rocket, explain to us?

Rocket activates a device that shows a holographic projection of the Earth.

Rocket: When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago. (He switches the holographic projection of a planet pops up, with a shockwave visibly traversing the surface.) On this planet.

Kirby: It's called Planet 0259-S. This is an unfamiliar planet I've been on since I've fought Yggy Woods.

Nebula: Thanos is there.

Lincoln: Oh, no!

Nat: He used the stones again.

Bruce: Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in short-handed, you know.

Rhodey: Look, he's still got the stones, so...

Carol: So let's get him... Use them to bring everyone back.

Rhodey: Just like that?

Steve: Yeah, just like that.

Steve and Carol share a knowing look.

Nat: Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.

Jet: Come to think of it! That does seem like a major takedown.

Leonardo: As what Master Splinter would say, "Always find your inner patience.".

Bruce: If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?

Carol: Because before, you didn't have me.

Rhodey: Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?

Carol: There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys.

Thor, who has been eating a snack behind all this time, stands up and walks over to Carol. She looks behind at him. He holds his hand up, and catches Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead smiling at the God of Thunder. Kirby looks on in awe.

Thor: I like this one. [smiles]

Kirby: Hi!

Lincoln: All right!

Sonic: Let's do this!

Steve: Let's go get this son of a bitch.


	8. Attack on Thanos

**Near the stratosphere above Earth**

The Avengers and their allies, except Tony, Knuckles and his team, who are handling the situation in Wakanda all board the Benatar and the Halberd. On board the Benatar, Carol and Rocket are piloting the ship as they set to head to the alien planet where Thanos is located.

Rocket: Okay, who here hasn't been to space?

Nat, Steve, and Rhodey raise their hands.

Rhodey: Why?

Carol chuckles at the moment.

Rocket: You better not throw up on my ship.

Elsewhere on the Halberd, Blade and Sword are piloting where they are behind the Benatar to find the alien planet where Thanos is.

Sonic: I really wish that Tails were here to pilot this thing. It's like Thanos is begging us to sneak his planet to take him down.

Lincoln: Apparently Lisa would like to visit outer space one day.

Lori: Yeah, and Leni would make us space outfits if she was here.

Jet: I've been to space with Wave and Storm lately while struggling to regain the Arks of the Cosmos from that big robot known as ABIS.

Amy: All right, you guys! Let us prepare for the jump.

SpongeBob: Here we go! Last time I was in space with Sandy lately.

Leonardo: All hands on deck.

They all hung onto something.

Back on the Benatar.

Nebula: Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!

Both ships jump forward into a wormhole, and we see Steve holding onto his seat for dear life. A close up of his eyes show them widening slightly at the exhilaration of this new experience.

Sonic & SpongeBob: Woohoo!

Michelangelo: This is amazing!

Big: Feels good!

Rocky: It sure is fun though!

They slow down, and both ships hover in orbit above Planet 0259-S.

SpongeBob: I really wish Patrick would enjoy this ride.

Carol flies out of the Benatar.

Carol: I'll head down for recon.

Kirby exits the Halberd on his Warp Star to investigate the planet.

Kirby: Let me investigate where he is now.

In the ship, Steve took out his compass with a picture of his love interest, Peggy Carter back in his time, which Nat noticed before Steve closed his compass

Nat: This is gonna work, Steve.

Steve: I know it will. 'Cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't.

Carol and Kirby approach the ships.

Carol: No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him.

Nebula: And that's enough.

Sonic: Let's do this!

Raphael: Finally. (cracks knuckles)

* * *

**Thanos' Hut**, outside

An injured Thanos is collecting some crops to prepare his stew. Thus still wearing the damaged Infinity Gauntlet after the Snap. Until then..

Kirby: (from a distance) Surprise!

Carol fires a photon blast at Thanos, who used the Infinity Gauntlet to protect himself from the blast before Kirby spits out a star at him. They attack him before Carol puts him in a headlock position. Bruce in a Mark XLIX Hulkbuster Armor holding his left arm with the gauntlet on it. Rhodey in his War Machine armor to hold his right arm. Seconds later, Thor busts in the hut to chop off his left arm with the Infinity Gauntlet, which Thanos screams in pain and agony. The Avengers came into the to confront the Mad Titan before noticing the gauntlet without the stone in it.

Sonic: The stones are gone!

Rocket: (shocked) Oh no!

Amy: What happpened to them?

Steve: Where are they?

Carol: Answer the question!

Thanos: The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation.

Bruce: You murdered trillions! (He pushes The Mad Titan to the ground)

Thanos: You should be grateful. (Gets punched by Banner)

Sonic: Grateful? You've destroyed everything!

Lola: And killed all our friends and family.

Lori: You killed my Boo-Boo Bear!

Raphael: And our sensei!

They both beat up Thanos until being restrained by Leonardo, Jet, and Lincoln.

Lincoln: Easy, you guys! Let's just interrogate him about the stones' whereabouts.

SpongeBob: This is like searching for the secret recipe of the Krabby Patty.

Silver: No need to get fired up on attacking him. But let's get to the nitty gritty, shall we?

Nat: Where are the Stones?

Thanos: Gone. Reduced to atoms.

Amy: Huh?!

Bruce: You used them two days ago!

Thanos: I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable.

Jet: Inevitable?

Plankton: They must have went subatomic or something.

Rhodey: We have to tear this place apart, he has to be lying.

Nebula: My father is many things. A liar is not one of them.

Mikey, Don, Kirby, and Big all nod at each other.

Michelangelo: I guess she's right.

Donatello: From the looks of it Splinter might be gone from now on.

Big: And I will never see my Froggy again.

Thanos: (to Nebula) Ah, thank you, daughter. (Nebula looks down, a little uncomfortable.) Perhaps I treated you too harshly.

When the last two seconds hit, an enraged Thor chops off Thanos' head with Stormbreaker, which causes everyone to watch in horror on what Thor did.

Sonic: Whoa!

Rocket: Thor?

MermaidMan: The horror!

Silver: He couldn't even finish.

Rocket: What? What did you do?

Thor: I went for the head.

Jet: That's what he told you about.

Thor: I know.

It comes to this, the Avengers and their allies has come accept that Thanos destroyed the stones in the process to make sure the Snap does not get reversed. They lost all hope and morale. Suddenly, Nebula closed her father's eyelids out of respect. However, Lola runs out of the hut to vomit after seeing Thanos' dead body, which made Sonic, Plankton, and Lincoln flinch.

Sonic & Lincoln: (disgusted) Ew, gross.

Plankton: That's disgusting.

Lola: (feeling better) Sorry, you guys! I really miss Lana and her gross moments.

Lori: We literally know. But Thanos destroyed the stones.

MermaidMan: Let's go home and face facts.

SpongeBob: Mr. Stark guessed that Strange was right. There is definitely no other way.

Leonardo: It's time to head back.

The turtles, SpongeBob, Plankton, Sonic, Cheese, Big, Amy, Lincoln, Lori, Lola, Jet, and Yacker had no choice to accept the losses that Thanos caused to them and become emotional, Thor walked out of the hut in despair with no other choice to accept the fact that the Mad Titan's actions are indeed permanent. Now our heroes will have to live on, some without their friends and family, as the survivors of the universe.


	9. The Return of Ant-Man

**New York City**, outside

This is now the year 2023. Certainly, New York City was once a large hustle and bustle metropolis, which was caused by the Snap five years ago until it became abandoned, gloomy, and less crowded. The sudden disappearance of millions of people caused panic and chaos within the city. However, notable New York residents killed in the Snap which included April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Master Splinter, Baxter Stockman, Rocksteady, Stephen Strange, and Peter Parker. Sometime after Thanos wiped out half of all life in the universe, New York City was largely abandoned. Survivors of the Decimation began to form communities outside the city, including a makeshift marina on Liberty Island. Citi Field, which had been left unused as the Snap made the New York Mets stop playing, now held a therapy group formed by survivors, including Steve Rogers. And in the past five years, the victims of the Decimation would be known as the Vanished. Despite the destruction caused by the Mad Titan, the world was slowly recovering. Anyway, inside a largely abandoned part of Manhattan, Leonardo, Silver, and Luna are in Times Square. Sonic, Lincoln, and Raphael in Lower Manhattan. Jet, Knuckles, and Lola at 9/11 Memorial Museum and the plaza that is next to the One World Trade Center. However, in the past five years since losing their family and friends, Lincoln, now 16 years old, which he became Leni's age, Luna is 20 years old, and now Lola is 11 years old, which was Lincoln's former age, which would reveal that Lily is now 6 years old. And the turtles are now adults after their sensei turned to dust, his sons go their separate ways after moving out of the lair three years ago. For starters, Leo resides at the New Avengers Facility. Donnie inherits Tails' Lab for his technology to be created. Raph still lives in sewers. And Mikey inherits Mr. Grouse's house while he is gone from the Decimation.

Leo: (depressed with a sigh) Another gloomy day at a time like this in the city.

Silver: Let's not give up hope yet! We still got landmarks to maintain.

Luna: I sure hope what Cap's doing in his group session with the survivors of the Snap.

Silver: For some reason half of the city's population is still around, but not the other half.

Sonic: (on comms) We wouldn't count on that if we were you! (somewhere in Lower Manhattan with Lincoln and Raph) All the boats are around the Statue of Liberty.

Raph: No enemies were around since the last time we fought the Foot.

Lincoln: Or Dr. Eggman.

Sonic: Since Knuckles and his crew took the vibranium back from Eggman.

Luna: No wonder how he got to Wakanda. When you guys were looking for the Avengers for clues.

* * *

At the 9/11 Memorial Museum. Jet, Knuckles, and Lola looking around at the semi-crowded landmark.

Lola: Since Sonic had obtain the vibranium shields when Cap dropped them and left.

Jet: We didn't know there were any treasure around the country.

Knuckles: Certainly, the vibranium belongs to the Wakandans for some reason they use for weaponry, spinal wounds, and use Kimoyo Beads for communication.

Lincoln: (on comms) Speaking of communication! I wonder how Cap is doing with his session therapy lately?

Sonic: Same here!

* * *

Inside an abandoned cafe, with a poster on the wall labeled "WHERE DO WE GO, NOW THAT THEY'RE GONE?". A therapy session is taking place with Steve Rogers and seven other people.

Grieving Man: So I, uh... Went on a date the other day. It's the first time in five years, you know? I'm sitting there at dinner... I didn't even know what to talk about.

Steve: What did you talk about?

Grieving Man: Same old crap, you know? How things have changed, and... my job, his job... How much we miss the Mets. And then things get quiet... He cried as they were serving the salads.

Starlin: What about you?

Grieving Man: I cried... just before dessert. But I'm seeing him again tomorrow, so...

Steve: That's great. You did the hardest part. You took the jump, you didn't know where you were gonna come down. And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps we gotta take. To try and become whole again, try and find purpose. I went in the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later. You gotta move on. Gotta to move on. The world is in our hands. It's left to us guys, and we got to do something with it. Otherwise... Thanos should have killed all of us.

* * *

**San Francisco**, day

A self storage facility with a sign saying "U-STORE It, SELF STORAGE", inside the facility, there are some stuff and junk where Luis' Van has been impounded after the Decimation. However, a rat inadvertently presses some buttons, which activates the portable Quantum Tunnel in the back of the van, where Scott Lang, also known as the Ant-Man came out of the Quantum Realm. His objective was to extract the healing particles for Ava Starr, who goes by the name Ghost for her condition. Unfortunately, Hope van Dyne, better known as the Wasp, and her parents, Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne disappeared after Thanos snapped his fingers, leaving Scott stuck in the Quantum Realm for the next five years, until now. But thanks to the rat, Scott is now released from the Quantum Realm.

Scott: [grunts as he pushes away a cushion out of his body, and deactivates the helmet, but still grunting in pain, as he sweeps away sparks from an electrical failure out of his suit, then try to stand up.] What the hell?

He manages to stand up, as another electrical failure sparks out of his gauntlets, and now looks around in a confused look.

Scott: Hope?

* * *

Inside a security office, a security guard is seen reading a book as he looks upon his security screen, seeing something going on in one of the storage facilities. In the cameras, it shows Lang in his casual clothing, shouting, waving a sign with the word "HELP" written on it.

* * *

Outside the facility, he pulls out a pushcart and looks back seeing the guard giving a stern look from far. He walks around until reaching his hometown, finding a post filled with MISSING posters, abandoned houses, a wrecked car, nothing but desolation. He then sees a kid in a bike pass by.

Scott: [yells] Kid! Hey kid!

The kid stops his bike as he stares back in a serious look.

Scott: What the hell happened here?

The kid still stares at him and is almost about to tear up, but immediately turns away from him and move on. Lang still gives the same confused look, as he arrives in somewhat a memorial called "THE VANISHED", with all the names of the people who became victims of the Decimation. As Lang arrives on one of the engraved stones, he immediately drops the handle in shock.

Scott: No. Please. Please, please. [moves on to check the other side of the engraved stone] No, no, no. No. [Lang excuses aside a young couple as he keeps on checking another engraved stone if his daughter's name is on one.] Excuse me, sorry. No, Cassie, no.

The camera keeps panning and switching as Lang checks the rest of engraved stones if his daughter's name was in one.

Scott: (desperate) Please, please, please, please... No, Cassie.

Lang looks at the engraved stone in shock, revealing his name in it. Thus the stone makers put his name in by mistake knowing that he was alive the entire time.

Scott: What?

* * *

**In the suburbs**

Scott is now seen running across the memorial, then to his hometown, only to ring a doorbell at his house, bang on the door, and try opening the door, but is found locked. Then, he sees a feminine figure appear out of a hallway inside. The figure gets closer, revealing a woman in a purple sweater, with her hand pushing towards the glass door's window, and her face filled with amazement, as she unlocked the door. It was Lang's daughter, Cassie, now a grown-up teen since the last five years.

Cassie, who hasn't seen him for five years, holds up his face in an emotional sight and starts to smile tearfully. Scott does the same.

Scott: Cassie?

Cassie: Dad? [Both of them emotionally hug each other as both dad and daughter had reunited. Then Lang shoves her back, realizing that his daughter is now a full-grown teenager.]

Scott: You're so big!

Both dad and daughter share a hug once more.

Scott: Cassie! Hope is gone! And so are her parents!

Cassie: Oh, no! Not them too! I hope you could bring them back!

Scott: I sure can do, Cassie. I'll go to Cap and see if he'll get things up and going.

He and Cassie hug again before the daughter could say.

Cassie: Good luck, dad! Bring them back safely!

Scott: See you soon!


	10. Operation: Time Heist

**Avengers Compound**, night

Inside, Natasha is prepping a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while having a meeting with the other Avengers, who were all at different locations, where she was provided with updates on what they were doing lately. In the past five years, Natasha continued the team, with Carol, Rocket, Nebula, Rhodey, Okoye, Kirby, SpongeBob, Lucy, Mikey, Espio, Vector, Jet, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Donnie acting as members, operating on a bigger scale than they used to, helping reform the world back to normal after the Decimation. Natasha is currently having a meeting with on holographic channels.

Rocket: Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship Danvers pinged.

Nebula: It was an infectious garbage scowl.

Rocket: So, thanks for the hot tip. [turns to Danvers and replies back with a smirk]

Carol: Well, you were closer.

Rocket: Yeah. And now we smell like garbage.

Jet: I was wondering if there were treasure in there?!

Shadow: Don't get used to it, Jet!

Lucy: Well I'm helping Mikey take care of Mr. Grouse's house while he's gone.

Mikey: If Mrs. Loud would eventually help us recently.

Amy: Knuckles said that he is also guarding the Master Emerald alongside Chaos since Tikal disappeared.

Natasha: (turns to Espio and Vector) Espio, Vector! How are things going down there?

Vector: Well it looks like we've been helping Mr. McBride out since his family vanished.

Espio: And he's quite friendly all of a sudden.

Natasha: [turns to Okoye] You get a reading on those tremors?

Okoye: 'Twas a mild subduction under the African plate.

Natasha: Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?

Okoye: Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it.

Natasha: [turns to Danvers] Carol, are we seeing you here next month?

Carol: Not likely.

Rocket: What, you gonna get another haircut?

Kirby: Rocket?!

Carol: [irritated] Listen fur-face, I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth, are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets.

Rocket: [murmurs to himself] All right, all right, that's a good point. That's a good point.

Kirby: It looks like Popstar is still in one piece.

Carol: So you might not see me for a long time.

Kirby: Unless I come by to see you guys.

Donnie: At least I'm taking care of Tails' Lab since he disappeared along with Master Splinter.

Rouge: Unless you invite Sonic and your brothers over for a visit.

SpongeBob: Well I'm taking care of the Krusty Krab, Sandy's Treedome, and Patrick's House while they're gone since Gary disappeared along with them.

Natasha: Alright. Uh, well. This channel is always active. So, if anything goes sideways... anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... comes through me.

[Okoye agrees in her language.]

Rocket: Okay.

Lucy: Give Lincoln my greetings.

Donnie: Give some to Leo and Raph.

Shadow: Tell Sonic we said hello.

SpongeBob: I'll see you later.

Natasha: All right.

The Avengers cut off their calls one by one...

Carol: [To Rhodey] Good luck. [cuts off call]

Except for Rhodes. Nat sighs exhausted, and sits down, as she notices Rhodes still online in the call.

Natasha: Where are you?

Rhodey: Mexico. The Federales found a room full of bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off.

Natasha: It's probably a rival gang.

Rhodey: Except it isn't. [Nat realizes something.] It's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years... I mean, the scene that he left... [Nat starts to show signs of sadness as she gradually tears up.] I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him.

In an abrupt moment of silence, she tries to chew her tears and emotional feelings as she eats a sandwich.

Natasha: Will you find out where he's going next?

Rhodey: Nat...

Natasha: Please.

Rhodey: [reluctantly] Okay. [then Rhodes cuts off his]

* * *

**Back in San Francisco**

After reuniting with his daughter and half of his friends, Scott heads back to the storage unit to reclaim Luis' van in order to get to the Avengers to have a major solution to their Thanos problem. However, Wong appears in front of him and the van from the portal.

Scott: Who are you? And what are you doing here anyway?!

Wong: My name is Wong, member of the Master of the Mystic Arts.

Scott: I'm Scott Lang.

Wong: Nice to meet you, Scott! You know that Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, has been taken from us by Thanos five years ago.

Scott: Apparently, the Quantum Realm is five hours.

Wong: That is exactly what The Ancient One said about.

Scott: Time dilation?

Wong: Yes! This is what how it looks different from the real world.

Scott: So that's why Janet never figured out time dilation since she was in there for 30 years.

Wong: What you are saying is that. You need to find a way into the Quantum Realm.

Scott: But first things first. You need to use your portal thingy to send me where Cap is.

Wong: Right away!

He opens up a portal to the gates where the Avengers Compound is. Scott drives his van into the portal.

Scott: Thanks, Wong!

Wong: Good luck, Mr. Lang!

He closes it.

* * *

Back to Natasha, who is joined by Steve.

Natasha: [Deep in her thoughts] I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job... this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better.

Steve: I think we both need to get a life.

Natasha: [Smiling] You first.

A camera footage pops up in front of them, showing Scott Lang with his Quantum Realm Van behind him.

Scott: Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me.

Steve: [Standing up] Is this an old message?

Natasha: [Also standing up] It's the front gate.

Sonic, Lincoln, and Leo arrive to join them.

Sonic: Would you look at that! Scott is alive!

Leo: I knew he was still alive.

Lincoln: Wasn't he even dead at the time?!

Scott: Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys.

* * *

Inside the Avengers Compound, Scott pacing worriedly in front of Steve, Natasha, Sonic, Lincoln, and Leo.

Steve: Scott. Are you okay?

Scott: Yeah. I'm fine.

[He struggles to ask about something. He finally blurts it out.]

Scott: Have you ever studied Quantum Physics?

Sonic: Well Tails has studied them.

Lincoln: And so does Lisa.

Leo: Or Don. SpongeBob said that Sandy studied them recently.

Natasha: Only to make conversation.

Scott: Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my... [struggling to not tell the entire truth about their relationship] She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there.

Natasha: I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years.

Lincoln: Wait 'til everyone sees you.

Scott: Yeah, but that's just it. It wasn't. For me, it was five hours.

Sonic, Lincoln, and Leo: Five hours?

The group share a quick bewildered glance.

Scott: See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving.

He strides over to pick up Nat's sandwich, and bites into it.

Steve: Scott, what are you talking about?

Scott: What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos.

Sonic: It looks like Chaos Control could be useless by that.

Steve: Wait, are you talking about a time machine?

Scott: No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... There's gotta be...some w... it's crazy.

Natasha: Scott, I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore.

Scott: So who do we talk to about this?

Lincoln: Maybe an old friend would.

* * *

**Just in case I did not add part of the Steve and Natasha scene in it. Thus I added the Scott and Wong scene.**


	11. Major Do Overs and Weapons Takedown

**Mystic Ruins**, day

Outside of Tails' Lab, Donnie is making some modifications around Tails' Lab, including the Tornado. Amy provides assistance for him when he is lonely without April around.

Amy: It sure feels wonderful since Tails isn't around to see this.

Donnie: Yeah, tell me about it! When he sees this, he will love it!

Amy: You can say that again!

Suddenly, Sonic, Leo, Lincoln, and Luna arrive.

Sonic: (whistles) I like it when you spruce up Tails' lab, Donnie!

Donnie: Thanks, Sonic!

Amy: Well I helped him doing it.

Donnie: Oh, hey, guys! Good to see you!

Leo: Good to see you to, Donnie! Raph and Mikey were on recent missions lately.

Lincoln: Lori is maintaining the landmarks back at Royal Woods for everybody to browse.

Luna: As long as we're here to help the Avengers by traveling through time! The Decimation is over.

Sonic: Not until there is another gauntlet that Tony could build.

Donnie: Well his suit is nanotech. But that's going to be accurate at some point.

Sonic: You know, Donnie! At least you can do! (takes off the shields) Upgrade these shields when they're completed.

Donnie: Good idea, Sonic! At least there's some vibranium that Knuckles and his crew took down Eggman and his Badniks before salvaging the material.

Lincoln: At least the kinetic energy would charge them just like on T'Challa's suit.

Amy: That sounds inspiring, Lincoln.

Sonic: I wish Shuri could see that when she goes in awe.

Luna: And for some reason Tails and Lisa would actually love to visit Wakanda someday.

* * *

**Moscow**, day

Shadow, Rouge, Lori, Raph, and Knuckles are staking out the weapons factory, which involve Chitauri technology where they got from Adrian Toomes' Crew.

Lori: So this is how they literally sell these weird-looking guns from the black market.

Shadow: Indeed! They were supposed to be illegal.

?: (a familiar voice) Actually, they are illegal by the government from foreign factories by all that means.

Lori: Who's there?

The figure turns out to be Espio, who turns visible in front of the team.

Knuckles: Espio, what are you doing here on our mission?

Espio: Vector sent me to extract some data from the factory's computers about the Chitauri weapons.

Raph: Come to think of it, there weapons being taken out to the streets where they cause mayhem and bedlam while robbing places, including banks and jewelry stores.

Rouge: Maybe so! But I think there's a man who was partnered with the late Vibranium arms dealer, Ulysses Klaue, Sergei Kravenoff.

Everyone: Sergei Kravenoff?

Rouge: Indeed! He was wanted for animal abuse, attempted murder, and illegal partnership with Klaue.

Lori: So Klaue was the one who T'Challa was after before he got killed by Erik Killmonger.

Shadow: Killmonger's intentions were ceased to take over Wakanda by burning down the garden which has contained the Heart-Shaped Herb.

Rouge: So that's how T'Challa got his powers from. Ingesting the herb.

Knuckles: And that's how he became the Black Panther after his father retired from wearing the costume.

Espio notices a man dressed in an orange animal jacket while wearing sand camo pants.

Espio: (points to Kravenoff) There he is! Over there! That's him!

The others notice from the rooftop window.

Rouge: This guy goes by the name Kraven, one of the ruthless beings out of all of the people Klaue has worked with in the past.

However, four thugs climbed up on the roof surrounded the team.

Thug 1: Stoyat'! Podnimite ruki i ne dvigaytes'! (Freeze! Put your hands up and don't make a move!)

Lori: Oh no! We've been caught!

Thug 2: Sluzhit vam pryamo za popytku val'sa pryamo na fabriku. (Serves you right for trying to waltz right into the factory.)

Thug 3: Yeshche odin shag i my otkroyem ogon'. (One more step and we will open fire.)

Raph: (readies his sais) I never surrender to my enemies.

Thug 4: Brosay oruzhiye ili my budem strelyat'. (Drop your weapons or we will shoot.)

He does so, however, a ring blade appears out of nowhere, attacking one of the criminals before it flew back to a mysterious figure, who turns out to be Nakia, an international spy who is part of the War Dogs, a central intelligence service of Wakanda.

Nakia: I hope you don't mind if I lend you guys a hand.

Shadow: Well look what we have here? Nakia, member of the War Dogs!

Nakia: Nice to meet you, Shadow, Rouge, Lori, Knuckles, and Espio.

Knuckles: In any case: We take down the bad guys!

As soon as the team and the thugs fight on the roof, the alarm in factory goes off because of the intruders infiltrating the factory. However, Espio enters the factory while invisble to collect some data about the Chitauri technology from the computers.

Espio: Got it!

* * *

Back outside, Shadow and Knuckles' team are fighting the criminals armed with Chitauri Guns before shooting them one way or another in a certain way. Nakia throws one her Vibranium Ring Blades at the guns of the thugs before using one to kill him with his gun and killing another guy. Knuckles punches several men before performing his Drill Claw Attack on them. Another part of the field, Shadow performs his Spin Attack on the thugs before Rouge uses her Screw Kick to take them down. Lori using her flail dice attack on the thugs before escaping.

Espio: (stepping out of the factory) Okay! I got the data from the computers! At least I install the detonator in the core which it would blow up the entire factory in the process.

Before they can escape, Kraven appears right in front of the team, preparing for a fight.

Kraven: Vozmozhno, vy izbili moikh prispeshnikov! No ya namnogo vyshe etogo. (You may have beaten my henchmen! But I am far more superior to this.)

He grabs two axes before getting ready for battle.

Shadow: Get ready!

Knuckles: Be on guard!

As everyone gets ready to fight Kraven. Suddenly, a shuriken from a mysterious figure wearing a hooded black and golden robe appeared from out of nowhere which causes the everyone to look at a nearby window. Nakia and Raph use their weapons to disarm Kraven while Knuckles punches his lights out and Lori ties him up before she and her team escape the factory with him restrained on ropes. Moments later, the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre arrives to take Kraven into custody for his crimes while the team looked on from the distance.

Raph: Who the hell is that guy?

Nakia: We don't know!

Espio: I believe he is called The Ronin!

Everyone: The Ronin?

Espio: Yes! He began searching for criminals to kill everytime he sees one.

Knuckles: Well he looks kinda familiar.

Lori: I think we inform Nat about this predicament.

* * *

**Diner**, inside

In the cafe somewhere, we see Bruce Banner, but not the same one that we remember. He looks more... Professor Hulk.

Bruce: Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating. [Pushing a plate forward] Try some of that. Have some eggs.

Scott: I'm so confused.

Bruce: [seriously] These are confusing times.

Scott: Right. No, no, that's not what I meant.

Bruce: [dropping the act] No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now.

Scott: Yeah! Wh...How? Why?

Bruce: Five years ago, we got our asses beaten. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost.

Natasha: No one blamed you, Bruce.

Bruce: I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds...

[Three children behind Bruce walk up to him tentatively]

Girl: Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?

Bruce: Yes?

Girl: Can we get a photo?

Bruce: 100%, little person. Come on, step up. [Holding out the phone to Scott] You mind?

Scott: Oh, yeah.

Bruce: Thanks! [To the Children] Say "green"! [The children and Bruce say "Green!" as Scott snaps the photo.] Did you get that?

Scott: [leaning forward to hand back the phone] Don't you wanna grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man. They're Hulk fans, they don't know Ant-Man. Nobody does.

Bruce: Wait, no, no, he feels bad. No, he wants you to...he wants to...[to one of the boys] You want to take a picture with him, right? [The boy shakes his head vigorously.]

Scott: He's even saying no he doesn't. I get it. I don't want it either.

Bruce: But, come on, the kid! But he...but you...

Scott: I don't want a picture with them.

Bruce: [To the children] He's gonna feel bad. [To Scott] Sorry. They said they'd do it.

Scott: I don't want it anymore.

Bruce: No, no...you feel bad.

Scott: Just take the goddamn phone.

[Maybe next time, Scott.]

Girl: Thank you, Mr. Hulk.

Bruce: No, it's great kids. Thank you very much. Hulk out!

Steve: Bruce.

Bruce: [Awkwardly] Dab!

Steve: Bruce.

Bruce: Listen to your Mom. She knows better.

Steve: About we were saying...

Bruce: Right. The whole time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise.

Natasha: Well, you pulled this off. I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too.

Steve: Well Sonic told us that Shadow and Knuckles' team are somewhere in Moscow taking down the factory which involved Chitauri technology.

Suddenly, Sonic, Donnie, Lincoln, and Amy arrive.

Sonic: What up, guys? Hey Dr. Banner, you look way more hulkier than ever!

Bruce: Actually, Sonic. I merged both my strength and intelligence into one being.

Donnie: More like Professor Hulk!

Bruce: Exactly, Donatello!

Lincoln: Well Lori says she's on a mission helping out Knuckles' team. However Espio is also helping them as well.

Amy: Most importantly, a woman named Nakia is helping them.

Natasha: Who is she anyway?

Sonic: She is part of the War Dogs, a central intelligence service of Wakanda.

Steve: That's awesome for her.

Scott: Never knew her before.

Lincoln: Nakia's one of those who fought alongside T'Challa, who was actually taking down Killmonger.

Bruce: I've never heard of Killmonger when I was off planet.

Donnie: You know that his real name was N'Jadaka?

Natasha: Why did he wanted to rule Wakanda?

Amy: Because he wanted to send weapons and vibranium all over the world to those who owned a black market.

Sonic: Moments later, T'Challa defeated and killed him for good.

Steve: That's good for a king. But he followed me, Bucky, and Tony in the HYDRA base in Siberia. And Zemo manipulates Tony to attack Bucky for the deaths of his parents so I tried to reason with him.

Natasha: Then the Black Panther handed Zemo over to Everett Ross for his crimes.

Lincoln: So this was all because of the Sokovia Accords due to Zemo's actions.

Amy: Well that actually serves him right.

* * *

**Well I did not add the scene with Tony and his daughter, Morgan. Also I actually knew where Nakia was doing during the events of Avengers: Infinity War.**


	12. Testing the Quantum Realm

**Bikini Bottom**, sunset

Inside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob managing the restaurant while Mr. Krabs is gone because of Thanos, who snapped him out of existence. In the kitchen, Pearl is running the grill in SpongeBob's position, and Squidward still runs the cash register, but plans to become a clarinet specialist to fulfill his dream.

SpongeBob: (sighs) It's always been five years since Mr. Krabs is not around to run this place. But the formula is still in the safe when Plankton was struggling to get it.

Squidward: Tell me about it, SpongeBob!

Pearl: I've been running the grill since you've filled in my dad's position as the restaurant manager. I wonder what Plankton was doing anyway?

SpongeBob: Why he's assisting me as co-manager of the Krusty Krab since your father's not here.

Squidward: And he's out assisting the Avengers on maintaining the balance of the universe. Now I realize that my arch-nemesis, Squilliam is out the way so I can enjoy my genius.

Pearl: Well at least we have to cover our ears.

Before she and SpongeBob could cover their ears, Plankton suddenly arrives.

Plankton: Hey, guys! How are things going lately?

SpongeBob: The customers are enjoying their Krabby Patties since I started filling in for Mr. Krabs since he disappeared.

Plankton: Well I miss my computer wife, Karen. And second, I never got the secret formula anyway.

Squidward: Well you lost numerous times in a row.

Pearl: Actually, I just wanted to apologize for scaring you because of my dad.

Plankton: I certainly do, Pearl!

SpongeBob: Alls well that ends well.

Moments later, Silver arrives via portal.

Silver: Hey, SpongeBob! Hey, you guys!

SpongeBob: Hi, Silver! How are things going with the Avengers?

Silver: Well, actually! I helped maintain the landmarks in New York. And all of a sudden, 200 years in the future since Thanos created a big mess and half of all life were disintegrated from where they stood.

Plankton: I understand what happened to your future, Silver! But we can plan on going back in time to collect the Infinity Stones before that mean-looking purple guy could get his hands on them.

Silver: Unless we could have Shadow use Chaos Control to do it. But one Chaos Emerald is not enough.

Squidward: Not until there's two of them.

Silver: Exactly. That's what I did with Sonic and Shadow recently.

SpongeBob: (impressed) Wow! That's inspiring! Now that would interesting that one of Sandy's brains could help get it up a notch.

Plankton: Well SpongeBob and I built a time machine before during the Great Krabby Patty Famine to get the secret formula from the past until we retrieved the wrong bottle.

Silver: That's kinda impressive for what kind of ideas are you planning.

However, Silver's phone starts ringing, which turns out to be Sonic.

Silver: (answers phone) Hey, Sonic! How's everything going with you and the others?

Sonic: (on the phone) Everything's cool, Silver! But New York seem semi-crowded right about now.

Silver: Okay, SpongeBob and Plankton started taking care of the Krusty Krab since Mr. Krabs vanished.

Sonic: At anyway, the Avengers are knowing about time travel. Well at least Tails knows about quantum physics rather than building things.

SpongeBob & Plankton: Hi, Sonic!

Sonic: What's up SpongeBob and Plankton!

SpongeBob: Well everything's doing well since 40% of Bikini Bottom's population, including Mr. Krabs, Karen, Patrick, Gary, BarnacleBoy, and Sandy had died during the Snap.

Sonic: You know, SpongeBob! You're starting to get the hang of managing a restaurant since Krabs is gone.

SpongeBob: You said it, Sonic! I like the sound of that!

Plankton: Me too, Sonic!

Sonic: Okay, we'll see you the compound soon!

SpongeBob & Plankton: See you, Sonic!

Silver: Meet you there soon!

He hangs up the phone before talking to SpongeBob and Plankton again.

SpongeBob: So that is how Chaos Control works like that with two emeralds.

Silver: Indeed.

Plankton: Actually, Shadow said he and his team were finishing a mission in a Moscow factory which involved Chitauri technology that Adrian Toomes and his men had salvaged years ago.

Pearl: At least the weapons were destroyed by the way.

Squidward: Yes it was when Mr. Krabs never got his hands on them in the first place.

Silver: Until Espio came to their aid and helped destroyed them.

* * *

**Dream Land**, morning

Inside Kirby's house, Kirby yawns before waking up and started stepping out of his house before getting on his Warp Star to head for Earth to visit the Avengers on their time travel experience.

Kirby: I'll see you on Earth, Carol!

* * *

Another part of the galaxy where Carol is on another planet.

Carol: I'll see you soon, Kirby!

* * *

**Avengers Compound**, inside

In the main room, we see Bruce fiddling with buttons on a panel. Scott is wearing the Quantum Realm Exploration Suit in front of his van, with the back open to show the Quantum Tunnel. Nat and Steve are beside Bruce.

Bruce: Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up the... uh the van thing.

[Scott opens the portal]

Sonic, Leo, Lincoln, Knuckles, Raph, and Jet arrive to see what they are up to.

Lincoln: Wow, Lisa would like to see this right now.

Sonic: I never thought I'd say this but this is amazing.

Steve: Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby.

Bruce: Good. 'Cause if we blow the grid, I don't wanna lose Tiny here in the 1950's. (Scott, Nat and Cap give Bruce a panicked look)

Scott: Excuse me?

Nat: He's kidding. (In a hushed tone to Bruce) You can't say things like that!

Bruce: Just... It was a bad joke.

Leo: Don't worry, Scott. You will definitely be fine.

Nat: You were kidding, right?

Bruce: (Whispering to Nat) I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is. (Loudly and gives Scott a thumbs up) We're good! Get your helmet on, Scott. I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Makes sense?

Scott: Perfectly not confusing

Steve: Good luck, Scott. You got this.

Scott: You're right. I do, Captain America.

[Bruce presses a button, and Scott disappears into the Quantum Tunnel.]

Bruce: On the count of three. 3... 2... 1!

[Bruce presses a button, and someone in the Ant-Man suit comes back. A teenager in appears out of it.]

Teen Scott: Uh, guys? This...this doesn't feel right.

Steve: What is this?

Bruce: What's going on?

Nat: That...who is that?

[He pushes another couple of buttons, trying to fix the problem.]

Bruce: Hold on. [Panicking]

Nat: Is that Scott?

Sonic: I think that's him all right.

Teen Scott: Yes, it's Scott!

Knuckles: Get him back to normal now!

[Teen Scott gets sucked in back into the quantum tunnel, and it appears to be an old man.]

Lincoln: Ahh! Scott's old!

Old Scott: Ow! My back!

Raph: That doesn't look right.

Steve: What is this?

Bruce: Hold on a second. Can I get a little space here?

Steve: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you bring him back?

Bruce: I'm working on it! [Tapping the side of the button pad, trying to pull back Scott]

Jet: I hope this works big time.

[After a moment, another person appears in front of them. This time, it's a baby in the Ant-Man suit.]

Steve: It's a baby. [seriously]

Bruce: It's Scott.

Steve: As a baby!

Lincoln: I remember when Lily was a baby when she was like that. Well no offense anyway.

Bruce: He'll grow.

Knuckles: Maybe at least two decades.

Steve: Bring Scott back!

Bruce: [motioning to Nat] When I say kill the power, kill the power.

Nat: Oh my god. [rapidly walk near to the generator]

Bruce: And... Kill it!

[Nat pulls down a lever, and everything shuts down. Scott, the normal Scott, gets spewed back out again.]

Scott: Somebody peed my pants.

Sonic: Oh, thank goodness. He's back.

Nat: Oh thank god.

Scott: But I don't know if it was "baby" me or "old" me...Or just "me" me.

Lincoln: Certainly it was baby you actually.

Bruce: [holds up his his hands in a dramatic way] Time travel!

Raph: Well that was a real washout.

[Steve says nothing. He simply shakes his head and walks away]

Bruce: What? I..I see this as an absolute win!

Lincoln: That was pretty intense.

* * *

[We cut to see Steve and Sonic sitting outside the Avengers Compound, staring at the floor, deep in thought. They look beat, the only possibility of victory now not an opportunity. They look up as a deafening noise breaks the silence in the distance. As they look, we see an Audi R8 speeding towards the entrance. The car pulls over to Cap and Sonic, but goes a bit too far, then reverses to the duo. We see Tony Stark roll down the window and look at them.]

Tony: Why the long faces? Let me guess: He turned into a baby.

Sonic: It was a complete disaster.

Steve: Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?

[He gets out of the car, and walks around to the back.]

Tony: [Ignoring Steve's question] That's the EPR Paradox.

Sonic: What is it?

Tony: Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody should have cautioned you against it.

Sonic: Well Shadow's Chaos Control could.

Steve: You did.

Tony: Oh, did I? [acting like he did not; there's the Tony we know] Thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it. [He holds up his right hand, with a device on it] A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace. [Makes peace sign with his fingers] Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it.

Steve: Me too.

Sonic: Well we need two Chaos Emeralds to perform that kind of move.

Tony: (to Sonic) Who needs to use Chaos Control with two Chaos Emeralds? (to Steve) We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities. Bring back what we lost. I hope, yes. Keep what I found? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice.

Steve: Sounds like a deal. [Steve reaches out his hand to shake in the deal, in which Tony replies in the same way.]

Sonic: Same as ever. (he shakes Tony's hand as well)

[Tony reaches back into his trunk to pull something else out, Captain America's Shield. He makes to give it to Steve, who hesitates.]

Steve: Tony...

Tony: Why? He made it for you. [referring to Howard Stark] Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding.

[Steve fits his arm into the shield.]

Sonic: (amazed at Cap's shield) Cool! I got mine getting some upgrades from Donnie.

Steve: Thank you, Tony.

Tony: Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team. [Hesitates] ...We are getting the whole team, yeah?

Steve: We're working on that right now.

Tony: (to Sonic) What are you gonna do now, Spikes?

Sonic: (to Tony) Well me, Lincoln, and Knuckles are gonna bring Thor to join us for this operation.

Steve: (shakes Sonic's hand) Good luck, Sonic!

He leaves to the backyard.

* * *

Elsewhere at the Avenger's Compound, Sonic and Lincoln were standing there while Scott is sitting having a Taco and some Nachos at a bench, and everything falls out of the taco as the Benatar lands. Nebula and Rocket walk out of the ship, and past Scott.

Rocket: Hey, humie! Where's Big Green?

Scott: Uh, Kitchen, I think. [To himself as he sees Nebula] That's awesome.

Nebula: [into an earpiece] Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There's an idiot on the landing zone.

[She walks away. Moments later, just as Scott is getting back to his senses, Rhodey lands right in front of him without warning. This time Scott is so surprised, he drops the whole taco.]

Scott: Oh, God!

Rhodey: What's up, regular sized man?

Kirby arrives and lands his Warp Star next to the group which Scott looks in awe.

Scott: Wow that's. How did you come up with that?

Kirby: Flying at warp speed. I was riding the Halberd since Meta Knight was gone and arrived here and came to Thanos' planet.

Scott: That's nice. Name's Scott. What's yours?

Kirby: Kirby! (he and Scott shake hands)

Scott: You so cute by the way.

Kirby: Thanks, Scott.

Sonic: What's up, Kirby?

Lincoln: Hey Kirbs?

Kirby: Everything in Dream Land is fine, except 35% of the population of it.

Sonic: Well that's nearly a relief.

Knuckles and Bruce step out of the Compound. He hands two tacos from his own lunch to Scott. Scott takes it while giving Bruce a puzzling look at this act of kindness. Sonic, Knuckles, Kirby, Lincoln, and Bruce all board the M-Ship.

* * *

**Well suddenly I did not add another Tony and Morgan scene, plus him and Pepper chat where he decided to take the final journey before resting. I also added a Sonic '06 reference about the space-time rift.**


	13. Getting the Team Together

**Mystic Ruins**, day

Inside Tails' Lab, Donatello is working on the final touches of Sonic's Spike Shields, a new form of the Wakandan Shields that Cap wore since the Battle of Wakanda, but it has the blue area on the front with red and yellow tips on the back, and has now added blue nanites in a similar way which was on T'Challa's Panther Habit that has the energy distribution which unleashes a kinetic energy pulse.

Don: Almost there! And it's done! Whew! I needed a good workout after five years since the Decimation.

Amy arrives to see what Don is doing.

Amy: Hey, Donnie! How's everything going with Sonic's new shields?

Don: They're absolutely finished. But I was wondering there would be a field test for them.

Amy: (pulls out her hammer) Mind if I try?

Don: (awkward) Uh, sure thing!

She hits one of the shields but one fell. Don picks it

Don: Not that kinda hard, Amy!

Amy: (notices something) What's this?

Don: Those are the nanites absorb the kinetic energy and hold it in place for redistribution.

Amy: (inspired) Sounds cool.

Don: Now strike it again, but with one shield.

Amy strikes the shield with her hammer, which hits the blue spot and goes flying across the room.

Don: (in awe) Whoa!

The pink hedgehog gets back up and takes a look at the shields the turtle in purple has upgraded.

Amy: I was betting if Sonic would go head-to-head with me with those shields he's bound to wear. If Tails would have loved it, he should have seen this right now.

Don: And Master Splinter as well.

They both sigh on what has happened to the two until someone suddenly arrives.

Raph: Hey, guys! What's up?

Don: (awestruck) Raph it's good to see you!

Amy: Hi, Raphael! How's everything going with the others?

Raph: Well it all went fine until we started testing time travel. And Scott kept aging by using the Quantum Tunnel by going into the Quantum Realm.

Amy: That's a total disaster.

Don: Well that's a major blowout.

Raph: Tell me about it.

Don: Does Tony have something in mind?

Amy: I was wondering if he's a lot smarter than Tails and Eggman are anyway.

Don: Well fortunately, what are Sonic and the others doing anyway?

Raph: Well he, Knuckles, and Lincoln are gonna recruit Thor to join up with us to the compound, while Shadow, Rouge, and Nat are gonna find Clint, who is in Japan.

Amy: It's like getting the band back together ever since the Avengers Civil War.

Don: I always wonder what Mikey was doing in Royal Woods for some reason.

* * *

**Somewhere in Norway**

The heroes landed their ship and sitting at the back of a Utility car as they traverse the green countryside of Norway. They pass a sign labelled "WELCOME TO NEW ASGARD, PLEASE DRIVE SLOWLY.". They stop at a small town on a port. Bruce, Rocket, Sonic, Knuckles, Lincoln, and Kirby hopped out of the car, and look around at the remaining Asgardians, living like normal humans at a port.

Rocket: Kind of a step down from the golden palaces the magic hammers and whatnot.

Bruce: Hey, have a little compassion, pal. First they've lost Asgard, then half the people. They're probably just happy to have a home. [Bruce spots Valkyrie looking over at him, and heads over to her.]

Sonic: Not to mention this place isn't so bad. But check out the beauty of this view. But this takes us to the next level.

Female Asgardian: You shouldn't have come!

Bruce: Ah, Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry Girl.

Valkyrie: [Noticing Bruce's change of appearance] I think I liked you better either of the other ways.

Sonic: My buddy, Tails told me all about you. My name's Sonic.

Valkyrie: Nice to meet you, Sonic. And who are your other friends?

Lincoln: My name's Lincoln Loud.

Kirby: The name's Kirby.

Knuckles: And I'm Knuckles the Echidna. But just call me Knuckles.

Bruce: [motioning to Rocket] This is Rocket.

Rocket: How you doin'?

Valkyrie: [Eyeing Rocket] He won't see you.

Bruce: That bad, huh?

Valkyrie: We only see him once a month, when he comes for... [looking over to a pile of kegs of stout and other beer on the side] ... supplies.

Bruce: It's that bad.

Valkyrie: Yeah.

Sonic: No need to worry, I'm pretty sure that Thor would be so happy to see us.

Knuckles: I'll catch up with you in a few minutes. Valkyrie and I need to discuss about my race.

They left to see Thor.

Valkyrie: No need to offend you, Knuckles. But I've had a major grudge against echidnas before.

Knuckles: You mean Pachacamac?

She nods.

Valkyrie: He was a warmonger right before he attacked the altar of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles: So that's why Chaos went berserk after he witnessed Tikal and the Chao getting attacked.

Valkyrie: Indeed!

Knuckles: Well, anyway! I better get going! See you later!

Valkyrie: You too!

Moments later, despite her reluctance, Valkyrie directed the six heroes to Thor's hut. Rocket knocks on the door, hoping that the God of Thunder would answer. Rocket opens the door and he and Bruce step in while Sonic, Knuckles, Lincoln, and Kirby take a look around outside.

Rocket: [Grimacing at the smell] What the... Woo! Something died in here.

Bruce: Hello? Thor?

Thor: [From another room.] Are you here about the cable? The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy and whatnot.

Bruce: Thor?

Bruce could not believe Thor's appearance. Five years after Thanos' death, Thor has definitely put on more than a couple of pounds since everyone saw him last. However, Thor's new unhealthy lifestyle also cost him most of his strength, leaving him overweight and sufficiently weaker than he was before. Thor notices Bruce and Rocket standing there. He cracks into joy.]

Thor: Boys! Oh my God! Its so to see you! [To Rocket, trying to hug him] Come here, you little rascal!

Rocket: No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary.

Lincoln, Knuckles, Sonic, and Kirby walk in hut.

Lincoln: Dr. Banner, Rocket, is everything all right in there?

They got weirded out by Thor's appearance.

Sonic, Lincoln, Kirby, and Knuckles: Thor?

Thor: Oh you, guys! (he hugs the four, who they got weirded out by his appearance) It's soo good to see you too!

Sonic: Thor, you're squeezing me too hard!

Kirby: We can't breathe.

Lincoln: I just got this shirt cleaned.

Knuckles: Good to see you, Thor! Buy the way, did you gain weight?

The latter contemplates about his big belly.

Thor: Well yeah, Spiky Fists! I did actually.

Kirby: I think you look great, Thor.

Thor: Hulk, you know my friends, Miek, Korg, right?

[Korg sitting on a couch, PlayStation controller in hand, playing Fortnite on PS4, and Miek, who is eating pizza.]

Korg: Hey boys!

Bruce: Hey guys, long time no see.

Korg: Beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously. [He goes back to his game.] Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again.

Miek throws his slice of pizza about the Fortnite troll.

Thor: NoobMaster.

Korg: Yeah, NoobMaster69 called me a dickhead.

[Thor walks over to Korg, takes his headphones, and speaks into the mic.]

Thor: Noobmaster, hey, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder? Listen, buddy. If you don't log off this game immediately, I am gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR BUTT! Oh, that's right. Yes, go cry to your father, you little weasel!

This causes the four to laugh at Thor's sudden words to NoobMaster69.

Sonic: Tails would have liked playing video games with me. But not that kind of game.

Lincoln: I wish Clyde would like to play this with me when he was here.

Korg: [Thor brings his headphones back] Thank you, Thor.

Thor: Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?

Korg: Thank you very much. I will.

Thor: So you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things.

Lincoln: I think I'm too young to drink those type of drinks.

Sonic: Me neither. They are somehow poison.

Knuckles: It causes your liver to shrivel up like a prune.

Kirby: It's not good for you.

[Thor uses Stormbreaker to open a bottle of beer and starts drinking. Bruce walks to him and places a hand on his shoulder]

Bruce: Buddy, you all right?

Thor: Yes, I'm fine! Why, don't I look all right?

Rocket: [Concerned] You look like melted ice cream.

Thor: [Laughs] So, what's up? You just here for a hang, or what?

Kirby: This is not that type of visit.

Bruce: We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything.

Thor: What, like the cable? [burps] 'Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks.

Knuckles: Well that's odd. By the way, we should look around this place and be back for a few minutes.

Sonic: Let's go!

The four left, leaving their other teammates to talk to Thor about time travel.

Kirby: It's not very healthy in there!

Sonic: Tell me about it!

Lincoln: Man, Thor's definitely not in shape for a fight over the last five years since the death of the Mad Titan.

Knuckles: Plus, he's in a drunk state, not to mention getting fat at the moment.

Sonic: Beats me. Hmm. I wonder what Mikey is up to anyway?!

* * *

**Meanwhile in Royal Woods.**

**Mr. Grouse's House**, day

Mikey and Luna are taking care of Grouse's house while he got snapped by keeping his place clean while watching TV until Rita provides support after the disappearances of half of her family and pets.

Luna: Isn't this wonderful without Mr. Grouse knowing that his yard is clean and beautiful, Mikey?

Mikey: It sure is. But without Master Splinter around to tell me about his words of wisdom before he got snapped.

Luna: I know that you miss him five years ago. But now it's time to move on without thinking about the past.

Mikey: I hear you!

Rita arrives.

Rita: Hey Luna and Mikey! How are things doing over here?

Luna: Well everything seems good!

Mikey: But the good news is: His yard is a mowed up and clean.

Luna: I wish dad were here to offer him some lasagna if they come back.

Rita: Me too. I wonder what Lincoln was up to with his friends anyway?

Mikey: They are helping the Avengers maintain the landmarks in New York and saw an old friend who was trapped in the Quantum Realm ever since.

Luna & Rita: Who?

Mikey: Scott Lang, better known as the Ant Man.

Rita: I heard that he was in prison for what he has done about Vistacorp.

Luna: Until he started wearing the Ant Man suit, gaining the mantle from the former Ant Man known as Hank Pym.

Mikey: Donnie's heard a lot about him and his Pym Particles.

Rita: Also, Pym had a rough history with Howard Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. for trying to copy his work.

Mikey: However, Darren Cross would make them become Cross Particles.

Luna: It's because he wanted Pym and his daughter, Hope dead to obtain them.

Moments later, Jet's blimp arrives before its owner steps out.

Jet: Hey, guys!

All 3: Hey, Jet!

Luna: What's up, green dude?

Jet: Well everything went well. Until it became a disaster.

Rita: (shocked) What? Why?

Jet: While we were testing the Quantum Tunnel that Mr. Lang was trying to inform some way of getting the stones and snap everybody back into existence.

Mikey: I haven't seen my bros ever since we decided to move out of the lair and I came here to live with you guys until there was a solution.

Rita: Come to think of it, Lisa has been studying some quantum physics lately.

Luna: Gee, I wonder what everyone's been up to right now?

* * *

**Tokyo**, night and raining

[The Quinjet has flown to the capital of Japan, in the nightclub in the city of Tokyo, as the entertainment still intact, loads of dead bodies of yakuza members are seen as a hooded figure throws a shuriken at another yakuza member firing at him. They are shouting something in Japanese, as two more men come out of nowhere and draw out their UZIs.]

Thug #1: Sore wa karedesu! Kare wa Akihiko no atodesu! (It's him! He's after Akihiko!)

[Both thugs fire their SMGs as both got slain by a shuriken. A yakuza member wielding a katana charges at him in the stairs, but is immediately overthrown and slain by the Ronin. Ronin then fights another sword-wielding thug, which is thrown outside the glass, killing him. The camera passes through two more buildings as the fighting ensues with different screams, shouts, more havoc inside, and gunfire. A man in a dark raincoat jumps through the glass window, with the Ronin doing the same, as both of them lands in a dark alleyway. The man in the raincoat turns to the Ronin, who just landed after him. It was Akihiko, the leader of a yakuza gang, whose head being hunted by the Ronin himself.]

Akihiko: Naze anata wa kore o yatte iru? Watashitachi wa anata ni nani mo shimasendeshita! (Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you!)

Ronin: Anata wa ikinokotta... Chikyu no hanbun wa ikinobinakatta. Karera wa sanosu o teniireta... (You survived... Half of the planet didn't. They got Thanos... You get me.)

[Both sides engaged in combat as Ronin pierces his stomach, but doing only minor damage to him.]

Ronin: Anata wa hito o kizutsukeru koto o oemashita. (You're done hurting people.)

Akihiko: Watashitachiha hito o kizutsukemasu ka? Anata wa kurutte iru! [he gestures to all the scattered bodies of his henchmen and chuckles] (WE hurt people? You're crazy!)

[Akihiko charges, which Ronin immediately blocks. Both clang swords for two seconds, seeming that the yakuza leader has the upper hand, but Ronin punches him in the face, and sword-points him to his throat, in which Akihiko is temporarily petrified.]

[He lowers down his sword as if he is about to surrender, but charges again at Ronin. Both swords clashed as Ronin slices his neck, losing stamina, but gaining more strength from his rage. They both draw their katanas and the sword-fight continues. Ronin is clearly a better fighter, but Akihiko is also quite experienced. They clang swords, and for a second, it looks like Akihiko has the upper hand swinging at Ronin's neck. Ronin, however, ducks and slides under the katana, and slices Akihiko in the neck as he slides past. Akihiko, now fatally injured, drops his katana.]

Akihiko: Matsu! Tasukete! Nani demo agemasu!Na ndeshou? (Wait! Help me! I'll give you anything! What do you want?)

Ronin: [Raising his katana, in English] What I want... You can't give me.

[He thrusts the blade downwards into Akihiko's stomach. The body of the Japanese falls to the ground. Ronin grabs the sword, and wipes it on his gauntlet, ridding it of the blood of Akihiko. He notices someone behind him, and grabs his mask, and slides it off his head, revealing himself as Clint Barton, who has gone on a rampage since the decimation. He turns around and looks at Nat, who is standing behind him, holding an umbrella, and in casual clothes.]

Clint: You shouldn't be here.

Natasha: Neither should you.

Clint: I've got a job to do.

Natasha: Is that what you're calling this? Killing all these people isn't gonna bring your family back.

[Clint starts to look emotional, on the verge of crying.]

Natasha: We found something. A chance, maybe...

Clint: [Now openly crying] Don't...

Natasha: Don't what?

Clint: ...don't give me hope.

Natasha: I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner.

Natasha started holding Clint's hand. Moments later, they entered the Quinjet to fly back to the Avengers Compound, thus seeing Shadow and Rouge again.

* * *

**I added some references to the previous MCU films like Ant-Man, Thor: Ragnarok, and Black Panther. I didn't add the rest of the Thor, Hulk, and Rocket scene. I really felt bad for Clint, because his family faded away while he was distracted while retrieving an arrow from the target board on the bark of the tree.**


	14. Time Heist Mission

**New Avengers** **Facility**, day

Outside, SpongeBob, Jet, Plankton, and Mikey arrive from Royal Woods to see what their friends are doing.

Mikey: What's up, dude? Long time, no see!

SpongeBob: Michelangelo! It's been a while!

Plankton: Greetings!

Jet: Hey, Mikey!

Mikey: So what's everybody been doing, lately?

Jet: Well we were testing the quantum tunnel until it become a complete disaster.

Plankton: Why?

Jet: It's just because Scott starting aging into a kid, an old man, and a baby.

SpongeBob: That seems awkward.

Jet: Not really, SpongeBob! Until Tony came and fixed the solution.

Mikey: Now let's go see what our pals are doing?

* * *

**Avengers Compound,** inside

Moments later, Thor in a hoodie, drinking a beer and walking through the compound's Testing Chamber. Tony is also there, walking in from behind Thor.

Tony: [To Thor] Drifting left. On the side there, Lebowski. [To Rocket, who's working on something underneath a glass platform] Ratchet, How's it going?

Rocket: It's Rocket. Take it easy. You're only a genius on Earth, pal.

Thor lets out a burp, which disgusts Sonic and Lincoln due to his alcoholic breath.

Sonic: (covers nose) That's not good for your health, Thor.

Thor: Sorry about that, Blue Boy!

* * *

In another room, Bruce, Don, Shadow, Nebula, and Rhodey were checking on Scott, who is in a white and red suit called the Advanced Tech Suit.

Rhodey: Time travel suit? Not bad.

Shadow: Seems cool.

Scott: [Response to Hulk touching the suit and something red in a glass tube] Hey, hey, hey! Easy, easy!

Bruce: I'm being very careful.

Scott: No, you're being very Hulky.

Bruce: I'm being careful.

Don: Easy, Scott, Master Splinter told Raph about anger issues lately.

Scott: [Holding up the red glass bottle] These are Pym Particles, alright? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more.

Rhodey: Scott, calm down.

Shadow: I think using Chaos Drives could help perform Chaos Control with the suit.

Scott: Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus two test runs. [He accidentally presses a button, and shrinks, and then grows back to his normal size.] One test run. And what did you say, Shadow?

Bruce: Yeah, Shadow, what does that even mean?

Shadow: It's actually similar to Chaos Emeralds to control time and space.

Scott: All right. I'm not ready for this.

Clint: I'm game. I'll do it.

[Clint walks in wearing the suit Scott was moments before, the Quantum Suit.]

Bruce: Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it.

[Clint taking position on the platform]

Rhodey: Wai-Wait a second, let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and... [he makes a hand gesture suggesting that they strangle baby Thanos with a rope.]

Don: Not gonna work.

Bruce: [Disgusted] First of all, that's horrible...

Rhodey: [In a tone that says it's what we're all thinking.] It's Thanos.

Bruce: ...And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future.

Scott: Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved.

Clint: Bingo.

Plankton: Certainly, SpongeBob and I time travelled to retrieve the Krabby Patty Secret Formula by constructing a time machine from scrap.

Nebula: That's not how it works.

Lincoln: Well at least my sister Lisa could help figure this out eventually.

Clint: Well, that's what I heard.

Bruce: What? By who? Who told you that?

Rhodey: [counting with his fingers] Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time.

Scott: Quantum Leap.

Rhodey: A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time.

Scott: Hot Tub Time Machine.

Rhodey: Hot Tub Time Machine. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel.

Scott: Die Hard? No, it's not one.

Don: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Rhodey: This is known.

Bruce: I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future.

Nebula: Exactly.

Scott: So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?

* * *

A few moments later, Clint appears to be standing on a glass platform while waiting to be transported through time via the Quantum Realm as everyone looks on.

Bruce: [Turning to Clint] Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!

[A helmet similar to Ant-Man's but white and more visible face pops on Clint's head, and he goes quantum. Clint flies through the quantum realm and into an opening. He grows back to normal size, but he's at a different place, and seemingly, time.]

* * *

**Barton Homestead,** a few years ago

[Clint look around his family home, which unlike at the start of the movie, looks a lot more alive. The helmet pops off of Clint's head, and he looks around bewildered. He sees a baseball glove on the ground, presumably belonging to one of his sons, and picks it up. However, a noise from inside the house, someone who Clint hasn't seen or heard for five years.]

Past Lila: (from inside the house) Cooper? Where are my headphones?

Clint: (hears his daughter) Lila?

Past Cooper: (also from inside) I never had them.

Clint: [murmuring] Lila? [The device on his hand starts beeping, signalling the end of this visit] Lila! [He dives for the door, but only manages to open it before he shrinks back to go back to the future.]

[We hear footsteps coming towards where Clint has just disappeared, and we see Lila coming down the stairs in Avril Lavigne-like clothing, looking around, puzzled]

Past Lila: Yeah, Dad? [She looks around] Dad?

[Lila goes back upstairs, deciding that it was just nothing]

* * *

Back to the Present Day

Clint: LILA!

He rematerialise on the glass platform, breathing heavily and sitting on the platform.

Natasha: Hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?

Clint: [Holding up the baseball glove and throw it to Stark] Yeah, it worked. It worked.

Sonic: Sweet.

Silver: Okay, now we can think of a plan.

Rouge: (takes the baseball glove from Tony) Bruce, send this thing back where it came from in the first place.

Bruce: You got it, Rouge!

He presses some of the buttons which activated and sent Clint to the past before Rouge throws the baseball glove on the platform, sending it back to where Clint took it earlier.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Avengers are in a room with some hologram displays, showcasing each of the six Infinity Stones, sitting around a table. Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Sonic are pacing at the front, clearly leading the planning of the mission.

Steve: Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones.

Tony: Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones.

Scott: Well, I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about.

Sonic: Yeah, but you dealt with the Chaos Emeralds, Scott. At least the stones are similar to them.

Bruce: Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.

Tony: Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.

Clint: Which means we have to pick our targets.

Tony: Correct.

Steve: Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?

[We see Thor sitting on a chair with his sunglasses on. It is impossible to tell whether he is awake or asleep.]

Silver: Thor?

Mikey: Um, are you all right, dude?

Natasha: Is he asleep?

Lincoln: I'm not sure yet.

Rhodey: No, I'm pretty sure he's dead.

[Thor wakes up]

Thor: Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves... [He wiggles his fingers to imitate a spooky ghost] Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane, [An image of Jane Foster pops up on the screen] Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead, [Thor starts to look broken, and seems on the verge of tears] and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever, [Tony starts to push him back to his chair] I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence.

Tony: Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?

Thor: No, I'd like a Bloody Mary.

Jet and Sonic facepalm about the God of Thunder's health.

Leo: Not good.

* * *

[Everyone sitting around a table, eating a meal, and Rocket is pacing on the table in front of everyone.]

Rocket: Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag.

Bruce: Is that a person?

Rocket: No, Morag's a planet. Quill was a person.

Scott: A planet? Like in outer space?

Rocket: Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything. [Imitating talking to a puppy] Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space.

Kirby: Rocket, he's not a dog.

Rocket: Oh!

Plankton: What exactly is that purple rock anyway?

Rocket: It's called the Power Stone that Ronan was using in his hammer to obliterate Xandar with it. But at any rate, we took destroyed Ronan the Accuser for good, thanks to Quill.

Kirby: You mean that evil Kree, Ronan, who Carol and I faced years ago?

Rocket nods.

Kirby: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

* * *

[Moments later, Nebula was talking about the Soul Stone, and Nat writing notes for their plan.]

Nebula: Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir.

Natasha: [In a business-like tone] What is Vormir?

Lincoln: That sounds very dark.

Raph: Definitely out of a horror movie.

Nebula: A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister.

[Nat looks up, and an awkward silence falls upon the room. She writes what Nebula has just said, and Bruce makes to break the awkward moment.]

Scott: Not it.

SpongeBob: Yeah, not the place I wanna be.

* * *

[We see Tony and Nat lying on a table surrounded by papers, and Bruce lying down on the floor. The Time Stone pops up on the display.]

Natasha: That Time Stone guy...

Bruce: Doctor Strange.

Natasha: Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?

Silver: He was a neurosurgeon.

Tony: Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit from a hat.

Bruce: Nice place in the village, though.

Tony: Yeah. Sullivan Street.

Bruce: Hmm... Bleecker.

Natasha: Wait, he lived in New York?

Tony: No. He lived in Toronto.

Natasha: Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York.

Bruce: [Sitting up in surprise] Shut the front door.

* * *

Seconds later, SpongeBob and Plankton started talking to the Avengers about the magic book, which was used by Burger Beard the Pirate.

SpongeBob: Burger Beard must have gotten his hands on the magic book on the island near Bikini Bottom.

Natasha: Is he a man who has burgers for a beard?

SpongeBob: No he was a pirate.

Plankton: But he made the Krabby Patty Secret Formula disappear, which caused a famine in Bikini Bottom.

Bruce: What kind of famine?

Plankton: The Great Krabby Patty Famine, which was an actual apocalyptic event that all the citizens were hungry for Krabby Patties.

SpongeBob: And me and Plankton became the hunted.

Sonic: Well at least both of you are safe.

With that, the Avengers were able to complete their brainstorm for the Time Heist and plan out who was going where. Natasha, Clint, Shadow and Rouge go to Vormir in 2014, along with Raph, Rhodey and Nebula, who were going to Morag, Tony, Steve, Scott, Bruce, Sonic, Knuckles, Kirby, Leo and Don were going to New York in 2012, Silver, Jet, Mikey, Thor and Rocket were going to Asgard in 2013, and SpongeBob, Lincoln, and Plankton are going to Bikini Bottom in 2015.

Steve: All right. We have a plan. Six Stones, three teams. One shot. (to SpongeBob, Lincoln, and Plankton) Get the book! It's worth a shot!

* * *

One hour later, the Avengers walking suited up in their Advanced Tech Suits and made their way to the platform.

Steve: Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. [Tony gives Steve a look] Whatever it takes. Good luck.

Rocket:[Refers to Steve's speaking] He's pretty good at that.

Scott: Right? [Looks very excited]

Tony: All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green.

Bruce: Tractors engaged.

Rocket: [Addressing the shrunk Benatar in Clint's hand] You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?

Clint: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll do my best.

Rocket: As promises go, that was pretty lame.

Natasha: [Smiling excitedly] See you in a minute.

Sonic: Good luck, you guys!

Rouge: Same to you, Sonic!

Leo: Remember, Raph, Mikey! Both of you guys are going to do what has to be done, got it!?

Raph & Mikey: Yes, Leo!

The machine starts to activate as everyone activate their helmets.

Sonic: Now THIS is first class! Here we go!

[They all shrink and enter the Quantum Realm, and they all split at different intervals, going to a different place at a different time in history.]

* * *

**Operation: Travel Through Time To Search for the Stones are ready to go. Another part of the Time Heist is about retrieving the magic book from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water.**


	15. The Search For The Stones

**New York, 2012**

With the Battle of New York going underway, at the sides of the buildings, the invading Chitauri troops snarling and shrieking after their large Leviathan has been destroyed and the iconic circle take around our six Original Avengers assembling. However, unknown to them, at a nearby alleyway, the present Avengers from 2023; Scott, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Sonic, Kirby, Leonardo, Donatello, and Knuckles suddenly arrived, having them safely traveled from the Quantum Realm and successfully traveled back in time to 2012.

Steve: All right, we all have our assignments. Two Stones uptown, one Stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock.

Leo: On it, Cap.

Suddenly, everyone watch as 2012 Hulk smashing a Chitauri soldier through some wreckage. Bruce puts his hand on his face, embarrassed. Knuckles seems amused.

Sonic (sarcastically) Geez, you still learn how to smash stuff, Banner!

Knuckles: Heh, I would do better than that.

Steve: Maybe smash a few things along the way.

Bruce: I think it's gratuitous, but whatever.

[Present Bruce pretends to smash things in a sarcastic way. He tears his shirt off, and walks over to a car. He lightly punches the car, making a small dent, all the while making growling noises. He picks up a motorbike and throws it at a wall, wincing as it hits the wall.]

Don: I bet Raph could do some of the smashing. (to Sonic) Sonic, I made them for you!

The turtle in purple gives the hedgehog some upgraded vibranium shields, which he puts them on.

Sonic: Sweet! Thanks, Donnie!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Roof of the Sanctum Sanctorum a bald woman fights off the Chitauri soldiers with her magic. Bruce, Leo, and Don try to enter through the door before noticing her.

?: I'd be careful going that way. We just had the floors waxed.

Don: You must be the Ancient One?

The Ancient One: Of course I am!

Leo: Master Splinter knew all about you.

The Ancient One: (to Leo) He did? (to Bruce) And what do you want?

Bruce: Yeah, I'm looking for Doctor Strange.

The Ancient One: You're about... five years too early. Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery about twenty blocks that way. What do you want from him?

Leo: 20 blocks?

Don: That's where TCRI Building is. Thanks for the tip.

Leo: Let's go, Donnie!

They leave Bruce to ask the Ancient One about the Time Stone. While jumping from building to building, the turtles of blue and purple comment about the technology in TCRI Building.

Don: Uh, Leo! Shouldn't we get Dr. Banner to join us to come with us to TCRI Building?

Leo: No, let him ask the Ancient One for the green stone in her necklace. I think he'll join us later.

Don: (activates his scanning goggles to where the TCRI Building's location.) There it is. Up ahead. Now we have to go underground to avoid to alien attack from the sky.

Leo: Good idea.

* * *

**Asgard, 2013**

Somewhere in the Asgardian Palace is the dungeon, where Loki is locked away, sitting in his cell, throwing a ball. Unknown to the God of Mischief, Rocket, Jet, Mikey, Silver and Thor creep by, past the cell. They stop at a pillar a few meters away room of where Jane Foster is. However, Jane is being escorted by a maiden to one of the chambers to rest.

Asgardian Maid: For you, Lady Jane.

Jane: Um, so you have anything with pants?

Asgairdian Maid: (confused) Pants?

Jane: Never mind. These will be fine. Thank you.

Asgardian Maid: Yes, milady.

Unbeknownst to the women, the five continue to hide behind the columns.

Thor: Oh, there's Jane.

Rocket: All right. Here's the deal, Tubby: You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing, (he holds up a device) and extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split.

Silver: Yeah, hopefully it will be nice and easy.

Thor: I'll be right back, okay?

Mikey: Thor, where are you going?

Thor: The wine cellar is just down there. My father used to have this huge barrel of Aakonian ale. I'll see if the scullery has a couple of to-go cups.

Rocket: Hey! Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?

Jet: Hurry up, you won't survive for much longer.

A door opens, the five Avengers slightly emerge from their hiding spots. Thor sees his mother. Moments later, Thor becomes emotional as he saw his mother Frigga as he remembers that she is to die on this day just hours before the upcoming Sacking of Asgard.

Rocket: Who's the fancy broad?

Thor: That's my mother.

Mikey: She looks like an angel.

Silver: That woman, Frigga is a royal lady.

Thor: She dies today.

Rocket: Oh, that is today?

Jet: I am so sorry, Thor.

Mikey: Not a good sign. (turns to Thor, who is freaking out) You okay, Thor?

Thor: I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have was a bad idea.

Rocket: Come here. [Standing in front of him]

Thor: No, no, no. I think I'm having...I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here...this is...this is a bad-

Rocket: Come here. Right here.

[Rocket slaps Thor in the face.]

Rocket: You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna, all gone. Now, I get you miss your Mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone. But you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help me get my family back.

Jet: And I want Wave and Storm back.

Silver: And I also want to see Blaze again.

Thor: Okay.

Rocket: Are you crying?

Thor: No.

Silver: Uh, Thor?

Thor: Yes. I feel like I'm losing it.

Jet: Show some courage, Thor.

Rocket: Get it together! You can do this. You can do this. All right?

Thor: Yes, I can.

Rocket: Good.

Thor: I can do this. I can do it, I can't do this.

He sneaks away from the group.

Silver: Now let's get down to business, shall we?

Rocket: Alright, Heartbreaker. She's alone. This is our shot.

Jet: Yep, our only shot.

Mikey: And we- (turns around to see Thor missing) Uh, guys.

Rocket: (Turns back to where Thor was moments ago)Thor? Thor!

Silver: Looks like we're gonna do this ourselves.

Jet: I bet there are some treasures in this glorious palace where all the loot is.

Mikey: Jet, can we focus on the task at hand?

He does so.

Rocket: All right, let's go!

* * *

**Morag, 2014**

Nebula, Raph, and Rhodey are currently bringing out the Benatar space pod before Shadow, Rouge, Black Widow and Hawkeye could use the M-ship.

Rhodey: Alright. Bring it down, Blue. Right on that line. That's it. Down, down.

Suddenly, Nat kicks an Orloni creature.

Rouge: Geez, these alien rats give me the creeps.

Hawkeye: Hey, can we hurry it up?

Black Widow: Guys, chop-chop. Come on. We're on a clock.

Shadow: It's about time.

Nebula walks out of the ship, apparently having directed it to its next destination.

Rhodey: All that, is really helpful. [Hugging Natasha] Take care, okay?

Black Widow: Yeah.

Rhodey: Get that stone and come back. No messing around.

Raph: Definitely. We can't lose either of you guys.

Shadow: We won't, Raph.

Hawkeye: [To Rhodey] Hey.

Rhodey: We got this.

Hawkeye: Let's get it done.

Rhodey: Yes, sir.

Raph: We will get the job as soon as we can, Clint.

Hawkeye: I'll see you back.

Rhodey: You guys watch each other's six.

[Clint and Nat look back and just smile.]

Hawkeye: Yeah.

Raph: Be careful, you guys.

[They walk back into the ship, and the hatch closes. The ship takes off and speeds out of the atmosphere of Morag.]

Nebula: The coordinates for Vormir are laid in. All they have to do is not fall out.

[In the Benatar, Shadow, Rouge, Clint and Nat are sitting at the front of the ship. The ship takes a jump through space and speeds up tremendously. The heroes look at each other.]

Hawkeye: It's a long way from Budapest.

Natasha and Rouge both laugh at the moment.

Rouge: Come to think of it, sure sounds like a maiden voyage.

Shadow: No doubt about it, this is way beyond glory.

Black Widow: Tell me about it.

* * *

Back on Morag, where Raphael, Rhodey and Nebula are still standing there.

Rhodey: Okay, so, uh... We just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?

Nebula: [Looking around] Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones.

Rhodey: Wait a minute, what are you talking about right now? Who else is looking for these stones?

Raph: Besides the Star-Lord.

Nebula: My father, my sister... and me.

Raph: (shocked) What?!

Rhodey: And you? Where are you right now?

* * *

**Bikini Bottom, 2015**

Somewhere in the outskirts of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob, Lincoln, who has a bubble so he could breathe, and Plankton are finding their way towards the island before Burger Beard arrives and steals the book.

Lincoln: So this is Bikini Bottom.

SpongeBob: Yes, Lincoln! But it's an absolute peaceful beautiful day just hours before the famine occurs.

Plankton: Which we became the hunted, until we got away from the rioting mob.

Lincoln: So they started tearing apart the town?

They both nod before noticing the Krusty Krab just an hour before The Food Fight for the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

Plankton: I think we can see the Krusty Krab from here before the events took place.

SpongeBob: I was knowing that you were innocent that Burger Beard took the formula from our hands, which it disappeared and came to him.

Plankton: So then, let's get to the surface right away.

Lincoln: Here we go!

They make their greatest adventure to the surface.

* * *

**The Time Heist did as the Avengers planned they would get the Infinity Stones from a few locations. However, the magic book also occurs which SpongeBob and Plankton discussed about the Krabby Patty Famine in Bikini Bottom caused by Burger Beard.**


	16. New York, 2012

**New York City, 2012**

Tony is seen flying around Stark Tower in the Mark 85 while Knuckles scales on the wall of the Chrysler Building. He scans the interior of the tower, and sees the original Avengers apprehending Loki, the backside of the iconic shot of Hawkeye pointing the bow at Loki's face while the Avengers surround him.

Tony: Better hustle, guys. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here.

Steve: (on comlink)_ Got it. I'm approaching the elevator now._

Sonic: (also on comlink) _Kirby and I will be on lookout in case something like this happens._

Knuckles: Now let's get in the tower to look at the scene of the century.

Both Knuckles and Tony flew inside Stark Tower on the top floor where the 2012 Avengers are confronting 2012 Loki, but they hide in plain sight to avoid detection.

2012 Loki: If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.

2012 Tony: All right, get him on his feet. We can all stand around posing up a storm later. By the way, feel free to clean up.

Knuckles: (looks amazed) Wow, you look good with that suit, Mr. Stark. It's kinda cool, though.

Tony: (to Knuckles) Thanks, Knuckles! (scoffs to look at Steve's suit) Mr. Rogers, I almost forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass.

Sonic: (in disbelief) _Ugh, Stark! What do you come up with that?_

Steve: _No one asked you to look, Tony._

Tony: [whispers] It's ridiculous

Ant-Man: I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass. (Does a patriotic salute.)

Knuckles: (also salutes) I agree with you, Scott.

Kirby: _Guys, stop looking at Rogers' backside like perverts and focus on the nitty-gritty._

Knuckles: Oh, right!

2012 Natasha: Who gets the, uh, magic wand?

2012 Tony: S.T.R.I.K.E. team's coming to secure it.

Suddenly, Knuckles, Tony and Scott hide from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s S.T.R.I.K.E. team lead by Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow, who are the agents of HYDRA, but they would not be exposed until 2014. As they entered the building and come to take the scepter.

2012 Sitwell: We can take that off your hands.

2012 Natasha: By all means. Careful with that thing.

2012 Clint: Unless you want your mind erased. And not in a fun way.

2012 Sitwell: We promise to be careful.

Ant-Man: Who are these guys?

Tony: They are S.H.I.E.L.D.. Well, actually HYDRA, but we didn't know that yet.

Knuckles: You mean these guys are HYDRA after they attempt to perform Project Insight to target all of us?

Ant-Man: Seriously? You didn't? I mean, they look like bad guys.

Tony: You're small, but you're talking loud.

Knuckles: Just make sure you're tiny and quiet, from the look of it.

2012 Steve: On my way down to coordinate search and rescue.

2012 Loki: (transforms and imitates 2012 Steve) On my way down to coordinate search and rescue! (Transforms back to his normal form) I mean, honestly, how do you keep your food down?

2012 Thor: [Slapping on a device on Loki's mouth to make him quiet] Shut up.

Tony: All right, you're up, little buddy. [Looking at the briefcase with the Tesseract] There's our stone.

Ant-Man: [Lying down on Tony's shoulder] Alright. Flick me.

Tony flicks Scott onto his 2012 self. Moments later, Tony gets out of the tower by activating his Arc Reactor to transform into his Mark 85 armor to locate the scepter. However, all of the 2012 versions of Tony, Thor, Loki and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents get in an elevator. 2012 Hulk makes to follow, but finds the elevator full.

2012 Hulk: Move.

2012 Tony: Hey!

2012 Thor: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

2012 Tony: Hey, hey. Buddy. What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached.

2012 Thor: Take the stairs.

2012 Tony: Yeah. [Hulk draws his fist back right as the elevator door closes] Stop, stop.

[He follows through with the punch, making a dent in the wall right where the door was.]

2012 Hulk: (looks upset) Take the stairs! Hate the stairs!

* * *

Outside the tower, Iron Man flies around to locate the scepter, which is in the elevator with the S.T.R.I.K.E. team.

Tony: All right, Cap. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor.

Steve: On it. Head to the lobby.

Tony:_ Alright. I'll see you there._

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles regroups with Sonic and Kirby, who is in his Robobot armor, are watching from the side of the Chrysler Building, seeing Steve in the elevator with the S.T.R.I.K.E. team.

Sonic: Well that seems kinda impressive.

Knuckles: Come to think of it, Loki started imitating Cap before Thor placed something on his mouth in order to be taken to Asgard to pay for his crimes.

Kirby: That sounds awkward.

Knuckles: Quite frankly, he is the God of Mischief since he started all of this mayhem by sending the aliens to attack the largest city in the world.

Sonic: (notices something) Uh, guys! I think you should come look at this.

Knuckles and Kirby join Sonic to witness the tension in the elevator Steve was in which was similar that he fought Rumlow and his team back at the Triskelion in 2014.

Knuckles: It's like things are heating up eventually.

Kirby: Not necessarily, Knuckles! (points to the men in the elevator about the status of the scepter)

Sonic: I think he might be in some kind of trouble or maybe he could actually mess up the timeline.

Kirby: I have a feeling that you're right, Sonic! He would mess things up after he gets the scepter.

Knuckles: (noticing Steve whispering into 2012 Sitwell's ear) Please tell me he didn't say "Hail HYDRA."?!

Sonic: In that case. He's got the scepter. Let's go!

Just as soon as they leave their position, Knuckles glides to rejoin Tony, who is searching for the Tesseract, while Sonic and Kirby enter Stark Tower to find Steve, who has the scepter.

* * *

Inside the tower, the stairs.

2012 Hulk: (still upset) So many stairs!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lobby.

The 2012 Avengers start to make their way out of the building. Tony in disguise as an operative of S.H.I.E.L.D. spotting his past self.

Tony: Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It is go time.

Ant-Man: Bombs away. (sliding down to 2012 Tony's shirt before smelling something) Is that Axe body spray?

Tony: Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?

Ant-Man: I'm going inside you. Now. (he shrinks to go inside of 2012 Tony's Arc Reactor)

Knuckles arrives to notice Tony disguised as a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative in order to obtain the Tesseract. Moments later, the 2012 Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives are approached by HYDRA operatives disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in attempt to get the cube.

HYDRA Leader: May I ask you where you're going?

2012 Thor: Bit of lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are...?

2012 Tony: Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury.

2012 Pierce: My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me.

2012 Thor: Loki will be answering to Odin himself.

2012 Pierce: No, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case. That's been S.H.I.E.L.D. property for over 70 years.

HYDRA Agent: Hand over the case, Stark.

Tony: [To Scott through radio as he inhales sharply] All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go.

Knuckles: Better step it up a notch, Scott!

2012 Tony: I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?

Ant-Man: You promise me you won't die?

Tony: You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia.

Ant-Man: That doesn't sound mild.

Knuckles: The clock's ticking, hurry it up!

2012 Pierce: I need the case.

Both Tony and Knuckles witness the situation starting to heat up really quickly.

Tony: Do it, Lang! Window's closing. Pull my pin!

Knuckles: Come on!

Ant-Man: Here goes!

Just as he pulls the pin of 2012 Tony's Arc Reactor, which cause past Tony to suffer a cardiac arrest drops the case. The guys are concerned for past Tony.

2012 Pierce: Stark?

2012 Thor: Stark?

Past Tony falls down to the floor.

Operative: He's convulsing. Give him air!

2012 Pierce: Medic!

Tony: Medic! Give these guys some help.

2012 Thor: Speak to me. Stark, is it your chest machine?

Ant-Man kicks the case, Loki sees it moving until Tony grabs the case just in time.

Knuckles: Well that did the trick. Okay, let's go!

Tony: Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice.

Suddenly, 2012 Hulk pushes Tony to the ground before the case starts to open and the Tesseract slides to Loki's left foot.

2012 Hulk: NO STAIRS!

Everyone runs from Hulk's rampage, Knuckles witnesses 2012 Loki grabbing the Tesseract in order to escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the 2012 Avengers.

Knuckles: No! Loki took the Tesseract and got away.

Operative: Come on, Stark, stay with us!

2012 Thor: I'm going to try something, okay? I have no idea if it's gonna work.

2012 Thor uses the Mjølnir as the defibrillator on 2012 Tony.

2012 Thor: YES!

2012 Tony: That worked a treat. That was so crazy!

2012 Thor: I had no idea if that was gonna work.

2012 Tony: The case?

2012 Thor: The case is, uh... Where's the case? (noticing his brother is gone) Where's Loki? Loki!

Elsewhere, Knuckles joins both Tony and Scott.

Ant-Man: That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

Tony: Oh, we blew it.

Knuckles: And Loki just stole the Tesseract which has the Space Stone in it.

2012 Thor: Loki!?

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower on a walkway several floors up. Steve is having trouble on his communicator, trying to contact Tony and Scott on the status of the Tesseract.

Cap: Tony, what's going on? Tell me you found that cube. [He looks up and groans.] Oh, you gotta be shitting me.

[In front of him, Steve sees his 2012 self looking back]

2012 Captain America: I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor.

Cap: [Puts the case down] I'm not Loki. And I don't wanna hurt you.

[2012 Steve engages and the two Captain Americas begin to duel.]

2012 Captain America: I can do this all day.

Cap: [Standing up] Yeah, I know. I know.

Both Caps throw their shields at one another which clang away as they brawl, inadvertently kicking away the case containing the scepter which falls down a few levels. 2012 Steve gets the upper hand on Future Steve's as they both fall down to the same level as the scepter. Future Steve's locket of Peggy falls out, 2012 Captain America notices it.

2012 Captain America: Where did you get this?

[2012 Cap has his future self in a chokehold]

Cap: Bucky is alive!

2012 Captain America: What?

Cap takes the chance to sucker punch his counterpart, grab the scepter and knock his past self out. Sonic and Kirby arrive to meet Cap.

Sonic: Hey, Cap, are you all right?

Kirby: We see you've fought your past self to get by.

Cap: Yeah, guys! I was hoping that didn't happen. (looks at his past self) That is America's ass.

Sonic: (disgusted) Ugh, Cap, seriously?

Kirby: (also disgusted) You just looked at your own butt.

Moments later, the trio left with the scepter, which contains the Mind Stone.

* * *

Meanwhile at the TCRI Building, Leo and Don manage to gain entry to the building while the scientists are working.

Donatello: (using his goggles to scan the building) Okay, Leo, I got eyes on the prize, on the top floor.

Leonardo: Let's get in the ventilation shaft to find the supplies for the new gauntlet to put the stones in.

Donatello: Here we go!

Just as they get in the vent area that leads to the top floor of the building, and then the duo started crawling into the vents to find the file room that contains the supplies.

Leonardo: Uh, Donnie!

Donatello: What?! (looks at the same room where Bebop and Rocksteady transformed) This is actually the location where Baxter Stockman transformed the criminals Bebop and Rocksteady into a rhinoceros and warthog with the mutagen.

Leonardo: That sounds complicated and intense. Well we better focus on getting the supplies first.

Donatello: All let's do it!

As the turtles of blue and purple head down to the labs where the supplies are being kept until they notice something unfamiliar.

Leonardo: Hey, Don, look!

Donatello: Looks like we found it!

They enter the room, which was unlike the same one where April's father was killed by Eric Sacks, who was working for the Shredder.

Donatello: Come on, let's get out of here before they find us.

They both leave the place to rejoin the others.

* * *

**As I did not even add the Theft of the Time Stone scene where Bruce pleading The Ancient One to give him the Time Stone in order to undo Thanos' Snap from the present day. Just as a coincidence, an unfamiliar room was similar where April's father was killed by Eric Sacks by the fire, which resulted his daughter to get the turtles and Splinter to safety. Unfortunately, Loki escaped with the Tesseract to avoid imprisonment on Asgard, which would lead to the upcoming Loki series.**


	17. Asgard, 2013

**In 2014, on the Sanctuary II.**

2014 Thanos: (to Ebony Maw) Run diagnostics. Show me her memory file.

2014 Ebony Maw: Sire, the file appears entangled. It was a memory, but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network. Another Nebula.

2014 Thanos: Impossible.

2014 Ebony Maw: This duplicate carries a time stamp... from nine years in the future.

2014 Thanos: Where is this other Nebula?

2014 Ebony Maw: In our solar system. On Morag.

2014 Thanos: Can you access her?

2014 Ebony Maw: Yes. The two are linked.

2014 Thanos: Search the duplicate's memories for Infinity Stones.

[Memory of the meeting with all the Avengers starts playing]

Bruce: And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.

Tony: Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.

Clint: Which means we have to pick our targets.

Tony: Correct.

[End memory.]

2014 Thanos: Freeze image.

2014 Gamora: Terrans.

2014 Thanos: Avengers. Unruly wretches. What's that reflection? Amplify this, Maw.

2014 Gamora: [Looking at a reflection of present Nebula] I don't understand. Two Nebulas.

2014 Thanos: No. The same Nebula. From two different times. Set course for Morag. Scan the duplicate's memories. I want to see everything.

* * *

**Asgard, 2013**

Outside the Asgardian Palace, Silver is floating around for an entry for Jet and Rocket to sneak into Jane's chambers while she is napping. Meanwhile, Mikey stands guard for the residents of the palace if they come by.

Jet: I was wondering if this palace has some unique treasures around here somewhere!

Rocket: Okay, greenie, let's focus on the mission, shall we?!

Jet nods.

Inside the palace.

Mikey: I'm in position the hallways are now clear. But Jane is in the right where you guys are entering.

Silver: I think I see an opening from right over there!

Jet: Hmm! I wonder what Thor's doing!?

Rocket: We don't know!

* * *

Back to the halls of the palace.

Frigga: My ladies, I'll see you after. Go on ahead.

Thor tries not to get caught behind a large post. However, she finds him hiding behind a column. But Thor gets shocked when he sees his mother behind him.

Frigga: (sees her son from the future) What are you doing?

Thor: Aah!

Frigga: Aah!

Thor: OH, God!

Frigga: Oh, God! You're better off leaving the sneaking to your brother.

Thor: No, I wasn't sneaking. I was just going for a walk.

Frigga: (noticing Thor's clothes) What are you wearing?

Thor: I always wear this. It's one of my favorites.

Frigga puts her hand on Thor's face and takes a good look at him before looking at his right eye.

Frigga: What's wrong with your eye?

Thor: Oh, my eye. Remember the, uh Battle of Harokin when I got hit in the face with a broadsword?

Frigga: You're not the Thor I know at all, are you?

Thor: [Pretending] Yes, I am.

Frigga: The future hasn't been kind to you, has it?

Thor: I didn't say I was from the future.

Frigga: I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, and you know that.

[Thor attempts to hold back his tears and fails miserably.]

Thor: [voice breaking up] Yeah, I'm totally from the future.

Frigga: Yes, you are, honey.

Thor: I really need to talk to you.

Frigga: We can talk.

[They both hug each other.]

* * *

Somewhere in one of the palace's chambers, Jane wakes up before getting up from the couch, but Rocket and Jet close in on her. Silver looks on from a nearby window telling them to take out the Reality Stone from Jane.

Silver: (whispers in a soft voice) Okay, do it.

Rocket and Jet both nod before emerging from behind the couch in order to get the Aether from the woman.

Jet: Here we go!

Rocket: NOW!

Jane: (turns around, looking scared) Oh, my God! What are you two doing in here!

Jet: We're here to extract the Reality Stone from your body.

Rocket: At least I have the stone extractor to get that thing out of you.

Jane: (screaming) GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!

She starts to throw pillows at them before Silver uses his psychokinesis to freeze her in place.

Silver: Okay, now, Rocket!

He does just as he puts the point of the extractor in Jane's butt before sucking out the Reality Stone.

Jet: Come on, let's go!

They leave the room to rejoin Mikey at the doorway in order to find Thor.

Michelangelo: Hurry! We gotta get out of here and find Thor.

The trio rejoin the turtle in orange before running to find the God of Thunder until Jane calls the guards to pursue Rocket, Jet, Silver, and Mikey.

Jane: Guards! Guards!

The Asgardian Einherjar arrive at the scene of the crime.

Guard #1: What is it, Midgardian woman?

Jane: These creatures just came into my room and took out the Aether from me!

Guard #2: There they are I see them!

Silver: (sees the Einherjar coming toward them) I think we have company.

Jet: (hops on his Extreme Gear) Come on!

Rocket gets on Mikey's shoulder, while Jet and Silver and hovering in the air. They began escaping from the soldiers.

Rocket: Thor! We got it!

Michelangelo: Dude, where are you?

Silver: We need to get out of here now!

Jet: Right this way!

Guard #3: Get that rabbit!

Guard #4: And these other creatures!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room, where Thor and Frigga chat about the upcoming event.

Thor: Mom, I have to tell you something.

Frigga: No, son. You don't. You're here to repair your future, not mine.

Thor: But this is about your future.

Frigga: Uh, it's none of my business.

Suddenly, Rocket, Jet, Silver and Mikey burst into the room.

Michelangelo: There you are, Thor.

Silver: We've been looking all over for you.

Rocket: Hey. You must be Mom.

Jet: And fast as well.

Rocket: I got the thing. Come on, we got to move.

Thor: Oh, I wish we had more time.

Frigga: No, this was a gift. And you're going to be the man you're meant to be.

Thor: I love you, Mom.

Frigga: I love you. And eat a salad.

Rocket: Come on. We gotta go. Three... two...

Thor: No, wait!

He holds out his hand.

Michelangelo: Uh, what are you doing?

Rocket: What am I looking at?

Jet: You'll see!

Silver: I think we're about to find out.

Frigga: Oh, sometimes it takes a second.

Thor summons the 2013 version of his original weapon, Mjølnir.

Thor: (delightful) I'm still worthy.

Michelangelo, Silver & Jet: Ooh! Awesome!

Rocket: Oh, boy.

As Rocket activates his, Silver, Jet, Mikey and Thor's Advance Tech Suits.

Thor: Goodbye, Mom.

Frigga: [whispers] Goodbye.

Moments later, they return to the present with the Reality Stone along with Mjølnir.

* * *

**This event takes place on the day of the Sacking of Asgard and the death of Frigga, which actually upsets Thor that he lost his mother because of the leader of the Dark Elves, Malekith, who interrogates Frigga about the whereabouts of the Aether before she got stabbed by Kurse during the Second Dark Elf Conflict.**


	18. Morag, 2014

**Morag, 2014**

Somewhere on Morag, Peter Quill, better known as the Star-Lord, dancing to "Come And Get Your Love", behind the rocks, Raph, Rhodey and Nebula are hiding in the background while watching 2014 Quill dance and sing to the perspective without music.

Raphael: That's him over there!

Rhodey: So he's an idiot?

Nebula: Yeah.

Rhodey knocks out 2014 Quill and Nebula searches the knapsack and takes one of 2014 Quill's tools.

Raphael: I would have done that right about now.

Rhodey: What's that?

Nebula: The tool of a thief.

Raphael: So that's what Donnie doesn't like one these from the Foot. And how are we suppose to get inside.

* * *

Nebula uses 2014 Quill's plasma sphere to open the door that leads to the Orb, which contains the Power Stone. The trio looked at the Orb in the force field before Nebula was about to walk in but is stopped by Rhodey and Raph.

Rhodey: Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end and everything.

Nebula: What are you talking about?

Rhodey: When you break into a place called the temple of the Power Stone, There's gonna be a bunch of booby traps.

Raphael: Man, you watch way too much of Indiana Jones movies while in the sewers of New York.

Nebula: Oh, my God.

Rhodey: Okay. All right. Go ahead.

The three then walked to when the Orb is located.

Raphael: Okay, how are we suppose to get it out of the force field anyway?

Nebula forces her hand inside the force field protecting The Orb while it melts away the exterior plating on her arm. She successfully retrieves The Orb and hands it to Rhodey all the while he and Raph watched the whole thing happened.

Raphael: (amused) Whoa that was way too wicked. How are you always like that?

Nebula: I wasn't always like this.

Rhodey: Me either.

Raphael: I wasn't how I am today either.

Rhodey: But we work with what we got, right?

Nebula: Hmm.

Rhodey: Let's sync up.

Raphael: Here we go!

They activate their Advance Tech Suits, preparing to return to the present.

Rhodey: Three, two, one.

Rhodey and Raph are the only two who return to the present while Nebula is left behind unable to move because of her glitch and her Synaptic Drive overload. She falls to the ground and sees 2014 Ebony Maw examining 2014 Nebula's memory banks.

* * *

**Sanctuary II**

2014 Nebula is being scanned in sync with her future self. A projection memory is played, coming from future Nebula's head.

_Bruce: You murdered trillions!_

_Thanos: You should be grateful._

_Sonic: Grateful? You've destroyed everything!_

_Lola: And killed all our friends and family._

_Lori: You killed my Boo-Boo Bear!_

_Raphael: And our sensei!_

_They both beat up Thanos until being restrained by Leonardo, Jet, and Lincoln._

_Lincoln: Easy, you guys! Let's just interrogate him about the stones' whereabouts._

_SpongeBob: This is like searching for the secret recipe of the Krabby Patty._

_Silver: No need to get fired up on attacking him. But let's get to the nitty gritty, shall we?_

_Nat: Where are the Stones?_

_Thanos: Gone. Reduced to atoms._

_Amy: Huh?!_

_Bruce: You used them two days ago!_

_Thanos: I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable._

_Jet: Inevitable?_

_Plankton: They must have went subatomic or something._

[Memory pauses.]

2014 Gamora: What did you do to them?

2014 Thanos: Nothing. Yet. They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs.

2014 Gamora: The stones...

2014 Thanos: I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance.

He cares 2014 Gamora and she kneels down before him.

2014 Ebony Maw: This is your future.

2014 Thanos: It's my destiny.

2014 Maw resumes playing the memory.

_Nebula: My father is many things. A liar is not one of them._

_Thanos: Ah. Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly._

2014 Thanos witnesses his future self gets beheaded by Thor, 2014 Gamora is shocked and stands up.

2014 Thanos: And that, is destiny fulfilled.

2014 Ebony Maw: [Dangerous voice.] Sire... your daughter...

He telekinetically wraps a chain around 2014 version of the Blue Assassin.

2014 Nebula: (begging) No!

2014 Ebony Maw: Is a traitor.

2014 Nebula: That's not me. It's not. I could never... I would never betray you. Never.

2014 Thanos releases the chain around 2014 Nebula's neck and holds her head in his palm

2014 Thanos: I know. And you'll have the chance to prove it.

The 2014 version of the Mad Titan makes sure Nebula cannot travel back to 2023.

* * *

**Back on Morag**

In the meantime, Nebula is stuck in 2014.

Nebula: (scared) No! He knows!

Moments later, Nebula runs back to the ship and gets on the comms to warn Shadow, Rouge, Clint and Natasha that 2014 Thanos found out about their plan.

Nebula: Barton! Barton, come in. Shadow! Rouge! Romanoff! Come in, we have a problem. Come on! Come in, we have a... Thanos knows. Thanos

Just as something appears from the sky, which it turns out to be Sanctuary II after tracking the space pod. Nebula looks up in horror just to be abducted by the ship.

* * *

**Most importantly, the opening shot of Guardians of the Galaxy was reused, but in a different angle. But unfortunately, Nebula got captured after 2014 Thanos found out about the Time Heist that the Avengers are planning to bring back half of the entire population.**


	19. Bikini Bottom & Bikini Atoll, 2015

**Bikini Bottom, 2015**

A few hours before the Great Krabby Patty Famine. Somewhere on a hill, SpongeBob, Lincoln and Plankton are arriving to their designated destination via bubble travel in order to get to the island before Burger Beard does.

SpongeBob: Okay, we are arriving towards the island right about now.

Lincoln: What's the island called?

Plankton: Bikini Atoll!

Lincoln: I get it! It's at the Pacific Ocean where you guys live.

SpongeBob: I know right!

Plankton: All right now let's get to the island right away!

* * *

As soon as the bubble emerges from the ocean, the trio reached Bikini Atoll just one hour before Burger Beard's arrival.

Lincoln: Whew! We made it just in time before the pirate's arrival.

SpongeBob: (pops the bubble they were in) So that's the reason why Sonic doesn't like going in the water, especially swimming.

Plankton: Tell me about it.

SpongeBob: This is like one of the episodes of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy where they got their powers from the ocean as a result of the overcooked popcorn causing a radioactive effect on them, thus giving them superpowers to fight crime underwater.

Lincoln: That's the reason why Bruce Banner became the Hulk from gamma radiation. But this eventually made the once Lieutenant General Ross hunt for him throughout the world to use his body as a weapon.

Plankton: Them seems intense. But he became the Secretary of State to initiate the Sokovia Accords to help the government sign the papers in order for the Avengers to sign them.

SpongeBob: Most importantly, Stark signed the documents, along with Rhodes, Vision and Romanoff. But Rogers refused to sign them because of political disagreement due to helping his friend, Bucky clear his name.

Lincoln: So that's the reason why he was framed by Helmut Zemo.

Plankton: Who is he anyway?

Lincoln: A Sokovian terrorist who lead a kill squad known as EKO Scorpion.

SpongeBob: Actually he was one of the HYDRA masterminds behind this Avengers Civil War thing when he tried to unleash an army of Super Soldiers to kill everybody.

Lincoln: No he was not a member of HYDRA. He was part of the Armed Forces of Sokovia.

Plankton: Correct! Now let's get to the book before the pirate gets here.

SpongeBob & Lincoln: Got it!

Lincoln: All right! Now let's split and find the location of the book!

* * *

The three split up on different parts of the island; SpongeBob walks around before climbing on the trees to get to higher ground, Plankton flies around with his jet pack to seek the artifact, and Lincoln stumbles his way through the plants and leaves until looking at the sign that says "Booby Traps". He then passes the sign, but unbeknownst to him, a tarantula comes out of the eye of the skeleton before it crawls back inside.

Lincoln: (sees the book) Hey, you guys! I think I found the magic book!

SpongeBob: On my way, Lincoln!

Plankton: Same as usual.

The two arrive at the exact location where the white haired boy is before noticing the book is guarded by traps in order to fend off intruders.

Plankton: So how are we suppose to go by?

Lincoln: With dancing!

SpongeBob: Let's boogie!

As they began to dance around the spiked area in attempt to get the book from the guardian skeleton before Burger Beard arrives to steal it from him.

Plankton: Tell me that didn't go well?!

Lincoln: Actually, Plankton! It worked anyway!

Plankton looked dumbfounded.

SpongeBob: All right, now let's get that book!

When SpongeBob attempts to grab the book, the skeleton fell apart before the trio started running.

Plankton: Okay. Now we've got the book. So let's go back to the present.

Just as Plankton was about to activate his, SpongeBob and Lincoln's Advance Tech Suit before Lincoln interrupted the one-eyed creature.

Lincoln: Wait! I have to do something important.

SpongeBob: Lincoln, what do you mean?

Lincoln: Something that happened to my sisters while back because of the Sister Fight Protocol over some dress.

Plankton: That's intense and not good.

SpongeBob: What happened to them, Lincoln? Did they have a major fight?

Lincoln: Yes! It's all because Lori and Leni bought the same dress which caused the protocol to occur by keeping me out of their dilemma.

SpongeBob: I'm so sorry to hear that, Lincoln! Maybe you should not interfere with their tensions.

Lincoln: I know. But maybe I could go to one point in time before the fight began.

Plankton: Wait! You only have one particle left!

Lincoln: Maybe! But there's someway I could get more besides the Pym Particles. (thinks of an idea) That's it! I go to Space Colony ARK and obtain some Chaos Drives.

SpongeBob: Well Sandy said that Professor Gerald Robotnik has created Shadow before finding out what Black Doom was doing.

Plankton: And he created the Chaos Drives right before he created Shadow.

Lincoln: OK, I'll be fine! Just wait until the clock stops ticking.

They nod before Lincoln activates his Advance Tech Suit to time travel to the 1950s.

SpongeBob: So how long does it take?

Plankton: About five seconds.

He and SpongeBob activate their suits to return to the present along with the book.

* * *

**I guess the chapter takes place before the events of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water. There was some later events, Burger Beard never found the magic book, the famine never occurred, and Sandy did not have the page. Let's go find out what team 2012 are up to?**


	20. Destination: ARK

**New York City, 2012**

Steve, who has just defeated himself, jumping down from a building with the scepter, regrouping with Knuckles, Scott and Tony.

Tony: Cap. Sorry, buddy. We got a problem.

Scott: Yeah, we do.

Knuckles: It's because Loki escaped with the Tesseract and teleported away. Thanks to the Hulk anyway.

Steve: Well, what are we gonna do now?

Moments later, Sonic, who is on the Blue Star, and Kirby, who just landed in his Parasol form in his Robobot armor.

Tony: You know what? Give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with the Hulk.

Sonic: Bummer! That's not good!

Scott: You said that we had one shot. This was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing.

Tony: You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself.

Scott: You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself.

Sonic: Chill, Scott!

Tony: Dude, come on.

Scott: You never wanted a time heist, you went on board with the time heist

Tony: I dropped the ball.

Scott: You ruined the time heist.

Tony: Is that what I did?

Scott: Yeah!

Kirby: Come on, you guys! Let's focus on the real deal!

Knuckles: He's right! Let's save the fighting for later!

Steve: Are there any other options with the Tesseract?

Scott: No, no, no. There's no other options. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that, bye-bye, you're not going home.

Steve: Yeah, well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either.

Sonic: Exactly. We definitely need the stone anyway.

Kirby: Tony, what are you looking at?

Tony: I got it. There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State.

Steve: When were they both there?

Tony: They were there at a time... I have a vaguely exact idea.

Sonic: Momentarily, we could require some Chaos Drives from Space Colony ARK.

Steve, Tony, Scott, Knuckles, & Kirby: ARK?

Sonic: Yes! Where Shadow was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik.

Knuckles: And the space station was starting to hurtle towards Earth before it entered the atmosphere.

Scott: Hope told me about how her dad, Hank knew about Professor Robotnik creating Shadow.

Steve: Well Sam knew also! (turns to Tony) How vague?

Scott: What are you talking about? Where are we going?

Tony: I know for a fact they were there. And I know how I know.

Scott: Who's they? What are we doing? Guys, what is it?

Tony: Well, it looks like we're improvising.

Scott: Right. What are we improvising?

Steve: (hands Ant-Man the scepter) Scott, get this back to the compound.

Tony: Suit up.

Scott: What's in New Jersey?

Tony: 0-4.

Steve: 0-4.

Tony: Uh, 0-7.

Steve: 0-7.

Scott: Excuse me...

Tony: 1-9-7-0.

Steve: Are you sure?

Scott: Cap? Captain? Steve. Sorry. America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and it doesn't work, you're not coming back.

Tony: (to Scott) Thanks for the pep talk, piss ant. (to Steve) Do you trust me?

Steve: I do.

Tony: Your call.

Steve: Here we go.

Sonic: Good luck, you guys!

Knuckles: And be careful not to get spotted by any workers.

Kirby: Be sure to get the Space Stone!

Steve: Thanks for the tip, you guys!

Tony: Thank you for the advice, Speedy Legs, Spikes, and Puffy!

Both Steve and Tony nod to to trio before activating their Advance Tech Suits to shrink into the Quantum Realm to time travel to 1970, leaving Scott, Sonic, Kirby, and Knuckles with the scepter.

* * *

Scott: Well that's awkward.

Knuckles: Tell me about it!

Sonic: They sure became friends again after a political incident back in 2016.

Kirby: It was the Sokovia Accords that tore them apart back then before Thanos destroyed the universe.

Scott: Yeah and I help Cap on planning to find the madman responsible for this madness.

Sonic: And Tails told me the man's name was Helmut Zemo, a Sokovian terrorist, who part of a kill squad called EKO Scorpion.

Knuckles: Please tell me that guy's definitely HYDRA or something?!

Sonic: I think he's HYDRA.

Kirby: So that's why he's behind the bombing in Vienna, killing innocent people, including King T'Chaka.

Scott: And Cap's friend, Bucky was framed for it, and T'Challa was after him instead of Zemo for killing his dad.

Sonic: Until he followed Steve, Bucky, and Tony while finding Zemo.

Knuckles: Momentarily, Stark found out his parents were killed by Barnes, who was under HYDRA's control.

Scott: And he tried to attack and kill him, but the team fell apart.

Sonic: However, T'Challa arrested Zemo by handing him to Everett Ross for his crimes.

Suddenly, Kirby's time-space GPS starts to beep, meaning that could be a message from Lincoln.

Kirby: (calls to the trio) Hey, you guys!

Sonic: What is it, Kirby?

Kirby: It's Lincoln! And he's on Space Colony ARK in the 1950s.

Knuckles: What's he doing there anyway?!

Kirby: It seems like he was going to prevent something what happened to his sisters a few years ago.

Scott: What has gotten the best of him from a terrible incident from his family.

Sonic: Well it looks like we better help him out!

Scott: You three have one particle left. In case you find the Chaos Drives in that space station.

Kirby: Will do, Scott! But you have to wait until the clock stops ticking before you rejoin Bruce, Leo, and Don.

Ant-Man nods.

Sonic: Are you guys, ready? (Knuckles and Kirby nod at him) Let's go to Space Colony ARK!

Knuckles: Here we go!

Kirby: Get set!

They activate their suits before traveling through time, leaving Scott with the scepter in order for him to return to the present.

* * *

**In this chapter, Steve and Tony time travel to 1970, where Camp Lehigh, a military installation which became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bases, and a bunker was to house Arnim Zola's brain after his body died due to a terminal illness. Next chapter, Sonic, Knuckles, and Kirby arrive on Space Colony ARK.**


	21. Space Colony ARK, 1950s

**Space Colony ARK**, 1950s

**ARK**, inside

In the halls of the space station, Sonic, Knuckles and Kirby are walking and searching for Lincoln, who is also finding Gerald's lab which contains Chaos Drives in order to time travel to Royal Woods in 2016 to prevent the Sister Fight Protocol incident.

Knuckles: So this is where Lincoln is!?

Sonic: Yeah, and he must be here somewhere!

Kirby: In that case, let's go!

They run to get to Lincoln, however, some familiar soldiers have gotten on board the ARK to destroy the research project that Gerald was working on before he got captured and then later executed.

Sonic: So that's the G.U.N. military troops that had come to destroy the project.

Kirby: And they've taken you to Prison Island as a result of you being framed until Shadow teamed up with you to stop the ARK from falling to Earth.

Knuckles: But suddenly, the Eclipse Cannon was used to destroy the Black Comet and the black creatures along with it.

Kirby: I never fought these types of aliens before, plus I officially encountered the Skrulls along with Carol during the war with the Kree.

Sonic: Geez, I'd wonder what Eggman wanted to takeover the world and universe as his so-called Eggmanland.

Knuckles: Well that's totally weird. It looks like I'm more concerned on taking back the universe that Thanos caused.

Sonic: Now let's get back to the subject. Eggman's grandfather was struggling to find a cure for Maria, who's his granddaughter.

Kirby: What happened to her anyway?

Sonic: She was diagnosed with a terminal illness known as NIDS, a life-threatening disease which could cause certain death.

Knuckles: Shadow said that Rouge told him about the professor's research project before he was created. However, the professor created the prototype known as the Biolizard which apparently has a fast growth rate.

Kirby: (shocked) That's not actually good.

Sonic: Tell me about it.

Knuckles: Come on, we have to find Lincoln.

* * *

The trio ran down the hall before noticing a familiar creature from before.

Kirby: What is that?

Sonic: Artificial Chaos! They may look like Chaos, but more robotic.

Knuckles: And more challenging.

They charge towards the creature before its arms stretch at them, missing them in the process, Sonic got the upper hand to use his Spin Attack on the enemy, Knuckles punches the head and Kirby inhales before spitting out stars at it.

Sonic: That considers a real fight against the real Chaos I had in Station Square.

Knuckles: When I confronted Eggman for the piece of the Master Emerald, which turned out to be a Chaos Emerald from the look it.

Kirby: Eggman nearly reminds me of Dedede when he does something bad until we actually team up to take down the true evil.

Sonic and Knuckles seem amused in awe. Moments later, the three pass through major enemies like the Artificial Chaos and the GUN Soldiers, which nearly resemble HYDRA agents by fighting their way to get to the professor's lab to find their fourth.

Knuckles: Oh, well that's more where that came from.

Sonic: You said it, Knuckles!

GUN Soldier: The ARK is now under our control.

Suddenly, the GUN Soldiers appear in the room that they are in, waiting for the trio to prepare for a fight.

Knuckles: For a second there, I thought these guys were like HYDRA from the looks of it.

However, an object was thrown at the soldiers which turns out to be a bomb, blowing them away from the hedgehog, echidna and the puffball. And their savior who threw the bomb unit is Lincoln Loud, disguised as a GUN Soldier.

Lincoln: Hey, guys! How's it going?

Kirby: Since how did you get here?

Sonic: And you're out of Pym Particles.

Lincoln: No need to worry. Gerald's lab is just up ahead. Let's go!

The four leave to get to the lab where the Chaos Drives are located.

Sonic: So this is where Gerald created Shadow before he got captured?!

Lincoln: Indeed.

Knuckles: Okay! Since how did you end up here in the first place?

Lincoln: I decided to prevent something that happened to my sisters a few years ago.

Kirby: Why's do you want to do that?

Lincoln: Since they had a big fight over a dumb dress which resulted the Sister Fight Protocol to come loose.

Sonic: Whoa! That's a big fight!

Knuckles: Please tell us about your major girl problems, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Well they wouldn't let me interfere in their fight because of the dress and all hell broke loose and I decided to leave to go to Clyde's to spend the night until I came back before blabbing out their secrets, which started a new fight before I hid in my parents' room until things settle down.

Kirby: (shocked) That's horrible!

Sonic: Girls can be so stubborn just like I've had with Amy recently.

Lincoln: Tell me about it.

Knuckles: I think that's quite enough of a big cat fight breaking out from the looks of it.

Lincoln: OK! Now let's get into Gerald's lab where the Chaos Drives are contained.

* * *

They arrive at the lab where the professor's creations are in.

All 4: (in awe) Whoa! That's interesting!

Lincoln: All right, so let's get to the point, shall we?

Lincoln was the first to grab some of the drives before his comrades follow suit.

Sonic: Lincoln, Where are you gonna go this point in time?

Lincoln: July 2016! That's where the girls started fighting over some dumb dress.

Kirby: Just be careful, pal!

Lincoln: I will.

He activates his Advance Tech Suit before placing the two Chaos Drives in the belt area of the suit before shrinking down into the Quantum Realm.

Knuckles: (after witnessing Lincoln disappearing through time) Well that's awkward! As far as he doesn't run into trouble right about now.

Sonic: Don't worry! He'll be fine! Now let's continue looking around the place in search for clues.

Kirby and Knuckles nod with agreement.

* * *

**Just in case that both Steve and Tony go to the year 1970 in order to require the Space Stone and more Pym Particles to return to the present in attempt to undo Thanos' snap by bringing back half the universe.**


	22. Royal Woods, 2016

**Note: This takes place before and during the Incoronation of Erik Killmonger.**

* * *

**Royal Woods, 2016**

Near the Royal Woods Mall, Lincoln, in his casual outfit in order to follow his sister 2016 Leni before 2016 Lori gets the same dress which started a big fight and isolate themselves from each other.

Lincoln: So this must be where Lori and Leni shop to buy clothes to enjoy the weather. Now I must prevent this so-called Sister Fight Protocol from getting in their lives.

He gets in the mall to follow 2016 Leni and find out what she is doing to get the dress with the blue color. However, 2016 Lori arrives at the doors, unbeknownst to her, Lincoln is still following 2016 Leni just before she gets the blue dress. Fortunately, he has a color changing device created by Lisa before she got snapped out of existence. Luckily, he came into Lisa and Lily's room to salvage the device from her closet before the Time Heist began.

2016 Lori: (talking to 2016 Bobby on the phone) Oh, Boo-Boo Bear, I'm out shopping at the mall, buying a dress to enjoy this peaceful summer day.

2016 Bobby: (also on the phone) Aw, that's great, babe! Anyway, I'm actually doing some work around the pizza shop unlike Gus' Games and Grub.

2016 Lori: I wish we would literally enjoy our peaceful summer together!

2016 Bobby: Me too!

Moments later, Lincoln is still focusing on changing the color of Leni's new dress into a different color before she buys it.

Lincoln: (sees the dress area) Aha! I found it! Now I have to change the color of the dress before Leni gets it.

He proceeds to target the dress Leni is about to buy will start a fight between her and Lori would eventually begin. A few seconds later, Lincoln shoots the laser at the dress from the device, changing it to Leni's signature color.

Lincoln: And now we wait! (takes cover behind some clothes)

2016 Leni: O-M-Gosh! It's the most fabulous dress I've ever seen in my life!

As she takes the dress before leaving to get to the checkout. However, 2016 Lori arrives and grabs the same one, like the one her sister bought earlier, which is seafoam green.

Lincoln: Sheesh! Who would have thought these clothes look like the ones HYDRA wore?!

As he remembered the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. caused by the HYDRA Uprising, one year before the Ultron Offensive. However, his town was a target of Project Insight, led by HYDRA leader Alexander Pierce, along with the S.T.R.I.K.E. team, including Brock Rumlow and his accomplice, Jack Rollins.

Lincoln: Now to get to my house that I remembered two years before the Snap happened.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

Lincoln had finished looking around the mall before leaving the go back to his house from a seven years ago to find out what his sisters are doing.

The Loud Residence, outside

Lincoln: (arrived at his his before hiding behind the side of the house) As soon as Lori arrives at the front door! There will be no Sister Fight Protocol and no more arguments.

He sees 2016 Lori driving Vanzilla before she gets on the driveway. Moments later, she steps out the car before grabbing her bags which contains her new outfits to wear, including the dress.

2016 Lori: Now to show off this amazing dress to the others.

She walks up to the front door.

Lincoln: And now we wait!

* * *

**Inside the house**

The sisters (except Lori and Leni) are sitting on the couch, doing their usual things. Lori enters the room. However, unknown to the girls, Lincoln comes from hiding before taking a peek at the 2016 version of his sisters.

2016 Lori: Guys! Guys! Guys! [pulls out her dress] Check out this dress I found at the mall. It's literally one of a kind. [squeals]

2016 Lori's sisters: Oooohh...

2016 Leni: [enters the room with her dress, but with a different color] O-M-Gosh, you guys! Look at this dress I found at the mall!

The sisters gasp due to them having the same dress, but with different colors.

2016 Leni: Gee! I thought I had the same color as that one!

2016 Lori: Say, Leni, I like the color of your new dress!

2016 Lola: Cool style! I wish I had a dress like that!

2016 Lucy: I prefer black.

2016 Lori: Thanks, girls!

2016 Loud Sisters: You're welcome!

As Lincoln hears 2016 Luna outside the window started telling her sisters about the death of Ulysses Klaue at the hands of Erik Killmonger, who handed the Wakandans his dead body.

Lincoln: I remember what Mom said about Wakanda!

**Flashback to five years ago, the day after the Snap. 22 days before the attack on Thanos.**

Patchy Drizzle: (on the news) And now, for tonight's top stories. The half of all life around the world, including Royal Woods started to slowly recover after the other half disappeared. However, 75% of Wakanda's population started recovering following the deaths of King T'Challa and his sister, Princess Shuri. Momentarily, their mother, Queen Ramonda started to maintain the peace to her country after her children's disappearances.

Lincoln: Oh, no! Not the Black Panther! Lucy is big fan of him.

Rita: (she enters the room) I actually studied the African nation of Wakanda. I wish Lisa could visit there!

Lincoln: Me too!

Rita: Every since the disappearance of King T'Challa, Wakanda has fell into a state of chaos until a proper election is held.

Lucy: Well at least his mom is still alive. But the dad is dead. Not to mention any riots.

Lincoln: Exactly!

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

Moments after thinking back what happened five years after the Decimation, Lincoln suddenly knows about the dress situation that caused the girls to fight in the first place before he manages to watch the Monster Truck Rally on TV.

Lincoln: OK, so that's what they didn't let me watch the Monster Truck Rally for the fun of it.

Before he could leave to go back to the present, Lincoln sees his 2016 sisters for the last few seconds before the girls could go to the park to enjoy a peaceful summer day.

Lincoln: I'll see you soon, guys!

He waves to them goodbye before activating his Advance Tech Suit and shrinks down into the Quantum Realm. However, one of the girls heard something.

2016 Luan: Hey, what was that?

2016 Lynn: Oh, it's just the wind.

2016 Luan: I thought it be seriously windy. (laughs) Get it?

Her sisters groan at the pun.

* * *

**We all know The Loud House episode "Brawl in the Family" and Black Panther take place at the same time as both the Sister Fight Protocol and Erik Killmonger's Campaign in two different locations between Royal Woods and Wakanda.**


	23. Two Distants Pasts

**Space, 2014**

On board the Sanctuary II, 2014 Nebula has captured present day Nebula and she starts fighting her future self.

2014 Nebula: You're weak.

Nebula: I'm you.

2014 Nebula throws a punch straight at Present Nebula. 2014 Gamora walks into the room.

Nebula: You can stop this. You know you want to. Did you see what happens in the future? Thanos finds the Soul Stone. You wanna know how he does that? You wanna know what he does to you?

2014 Nebula: That's enough. [kicks Present Nebula to the wall and pulls out her Electric Knife.] You disgust me. But that doesn't mean you're useless.

2014 Nebula steals the golden plate on the side of Present Nebula's face and wears it on herself. Then she walks up to 2014 Thanos, gives him a Pym Particle and shows him her new look.

2014 Nebula: How do I look?

* * *

**Vormir, 2014**

On the Benatar, Shadow, Rouge, Natasha and Clint arrive towards the planet.

Clint: Wow. Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome.

Rouge: Tell me about it!

Shadow's time GPS goes off.

Natasha: What's going on?

Shadow: (check his device) It's from Sonic! And said that he, Knuckles and Kirby are on Space Colony ARK in the 1950s while searching for Lincoln.

Clint: What's he doing anyway?

Shadow: Lincoln said something happened to his sisters a few years ago due to a big fight over a dress.

Rouge: (shocked) That poor guy just got girl problems in his life.

Natasha: It's definitely a 10 on 1 situation for him anyway.

Shadow: However, Rouge and I going to Space Colony ARK to find them before we return to the present day.

Clint & Natasha: Good luck!

Both the hedgehog and the bat activate their Advance Tech Suits to shrink through time via Quantum Realm to their destination.

* * *

**ARK, 1950s**

In the corridors of the ARK, Sonic, Knuckles, and Kirby are looking through the area where the military guards arrived on the colony to shut down the research project that Professor Gerald Robotnik was working on.

Kirby: So this is where they arrived in the first place to destroy the project for Maria's disease!?

Sonic: Indeed! The government wanted to use it as a weapon to keep the peace from enemies for example.

Moments later, Shadow and Rouge appear behind them.

Knuckles: What's up, you guys?

Rouge: We just arrived to see how you guys are doing?!

Shadow: I just remembered the day I moved on from my past to help move forward to reality.

Kirby: Well that's a way to stop thinking about the past.

Shadow: It's true! I never figured out Black Doom and Thanos had a little history together about ruling worlds and massive genocide.

Sonic: Not to mention their bases like the Black Comet and the Sanctuary II.

Knuckles: Hmm... For some reason they can be at hard times around each other from the looks of that.

Shadow: Well good riddance to bad rubbish.

Kirby: You said it, Shadow!

Rouge: Now we still got to get to the doctor's grandfather's lab. We need some Chaos Drives.

Shadow: I'll lead you to it.

Knuckles: We'll be heading back to the present. So be careful, you guys!

The two nodded before leaving to find Gerald's lab.

Sonic: I've got somewhere to go!

Knuckles & Kirby: What!?

Sonic: I have an important stop I need to go.

Knuckles: Where's that at?

Sonic: The World of Camelot!

Kirby: (in awe) That's where King Arthur once settled.

Sonic: Definitely. Well that settles it. I'm going to Camelot to see an old friend.

Knuckles: Who is that friend of yours anyway?

Kirby: (confused) This is awkward.

Sonic: You'll see!

He activates his Advance Tech Suit to shrink to the Quantum Realm before the two. However, moments later, Knuckles thinks of telling Kirby about the Echidna Clan from Mystic Ruins in the past.

Knuckles: We'll meet up with him later! Now let's go to Mystic Ruins from the distant past about the Echidna Clan.

Kirby: You mean that Valkyrie told you about Pachacamac?

He nods before looking at his time-space GPS and Kirby did the same.

Knuckles: Yeah! But let me tell you about what happened eons ago!

As the duo activate their suits before disappearing through time.

* * *

**Grand Kingdom, 12th Century**

Somewhere near the ruins of Camelot Castle, Sonic was seen running through the village of Camelot to search for Caliburn, who has fought along side him since the beginning.

Sonic: So this is how I remembered. I wonder Caliburn is up to anyway?

He runs towards the collapsed castle only to find out where the Sacred Sword is somewhere in the center of the garden of the castle.

Caliburn: Ah, Sir Sonic! Good to see you!

Sonic: Good to see you too, pal! You ready to see my friends in the future?

Caliburn: You bet!

The Blue Blur grabs Caliburn's handle before activating his Quantum Realm Suit and disappear through time.

* * *

**Mystic Ruins, 4000 Years Ago**

Around nighttime, Kirby and Knuckles look at the Mystic Temple before being remodeled eons later.

Knuckles: Needless to say! It's been very difficult about Chaos going into rage when the altar was attacked in the process.

Kirby: Come to think of a certain reason! They all seem brand new before it got destroyed.

Knuckles: No time for moping around, let's find out the real truth.

Kirby: All right!

They head toward the doorway to the Altar of the Emeralds only to find the altar being set on fire.

Knuckles: Now let's stay quiet! They're about to attack the altar.

Kirby: Now let's just wait and see.

Knuckles suddenly nods.

* * *

In the distance, Tikal and the Chao are blocking the path of the Knuckles Clan led by her father, Pachacamac, who is arguing with his daughter about needing the emeralds for their people.

Tikal: No, I won't let you do this, father!

Pachacamac: Move aside, Tikal! Get out of my way!

Tikal: No way!

Pachacamac: Did you hear what I said?

Tikal: I refuse to obey!

Pachacamac: The Clan needs those 7 Emeralds to give us total power! It is power for our people. And they are your people as well, you know! Now we need the Emeralds!

Tikal: But this plan of yours is such a catastrophe. Attacking innocent people and killing numerous others as well. Anyway I am not letting you pass.

Pachacamac: All right, that's it! Ready, men! ATTACK!

Tikal: FATHER, NO!

The Knuckles Clan started charging towards Tikal and many Chao. Sensing what happened, Chaos becomes infuriated.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Knuckles Clan, Knuckles and Kirby witness the mayhem while watching the Altar get invaded.

Kirby: What a terrible father he really is.

Knuckles: (punches a rock in frustration) I couldn't believe he attacked his own daughter. Pachacamac has led his Clan for major conflict with the Nocturnus Clan.

Kirby: What makes you so sure about it?

Knuckles: I think we're about to find out!

* * *

Upon sensing what happened, Chaos becomes infuriated by the mayhem. The Chaos Emeralds circle the Master Emerald, then Chaos rises to confront Pachacamac and his soldiers as they reach the Master Emerald, causing them to recoil in fear.

Pachacamac: (surprised) What is that thing anyway? (Chaos unleashes its wrath on the Knuckles Clan and everything whites out) Noooooooo!

Knuckles: So that's the reason why Chaos went crazy and gone on a rampage.

Kirby: (points to something) Knuckles, look! Over there!

Knuckles: (sees Tikal) That must be Tikal! She must be in really bad shape after the attack.

They walk up to her to make sure she is all right.

Knuckles: Tikal, are you all right?

Tikal: I think so! But I couldn't stop them from taking the Emeralds.

Kirby: And that liquid creature took care of them from the look of it.

Tikal: (she gets up) Now I know I have to do something that needs to be done.

* * *

The three walk up to the Altar where the Master Emerald is before Tikal could perform her prayer.

Tikal: The 7 Emeralds are the servers. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos. Uh... The 7 Emeralds can change our thoughts into power. If this Emerald controls that power... Please, you must stop him!

As the Master Emerald glows brighter before it could spread Chaos Energy across the island which would become Angel Island. However, Knuckles and Kirby run down the steps before the ground starts to shake until it could be lifted up to the skies.

Kirby: Come to think of it, the Emerald's power could keep the island afloat just to prevent another major incident from occurring. Right?

Knuckles: Yes! I always knew that Pachacamac could actually steal the Emeralds to give the people power in order to drive of enemies.

Kirby: Well anyway. Let's get back to the present and rejoin the others!

Knuckles: Okay, let's get to it!

They activate their Quantum Realm suits before disappearing to the present day.

* * *

The Avengers except Nebula, who was replaced by a 2014 version of herself, traverse through the Quantum Realm before returning back to the present safely.

SpongeBob: (has the Magic Book in hand) Whew! Mission accomplished!

Sonic: All right, we actually made it back just in time.

Bruce: Did we get 'em all?

Rhodey: (holds the Orb) Are you telling me this actually work?

Silver: Indeed it does.

Leonardo: Well we got the parts for the gauntlet.

Donatello: To put to work on momentarily.

Plankton: Hold on! I think we're missing someone.

Lincoln: (looks at Clint about Natasha) Uh, Hawkeye!

The white haired boy looks concerned for him. However, there's a pause as everyone notices someone is missing from the group.

Bruce: Clint, where's Nat?

As the archer silently tells them all they need to know. The mission was completed but at a dire cost. Sadness overtakes everyone.

Shadow: I can't believe she didn't make it.

Rouge: At least you got the Soul Stone. Right?

Clint nods with sadness.

Bruce falls to his knees and pounds the floor in grief.

* * *

**Come to think of I didn't add the Red Skull and the death of Black Widow scenes in it. But momentarily, Sonic regains his old friend, the Sacred Sword, Caliburn. And it was revealed about the history of Angel Island when the Altar of the Emeralds were attacked by the Knuckles Clan led by Pachacamac which made Chaos go berserk after witnessing Tikal and the Chao got wounded from the attack before wiping out the Clan as a result.**


	24. Losing Black Widow and Meet Caliburn

**Avengers Compound**, backyard

After succeeding their mission, the other members of the Avengers mourn over the death of Natasha Romanoff, who was known as the Black Widow, sacrificed for the Soul Stone for Clint to receive in order to undo Thanos' snap.

Shadow: (sighs sadly) I can't believe she didn't even make it!

Rouge: (also sad) Yeah, she was a wonderful Avenger and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. I had a weird feeling that Fury would find out about this.

Plankton: I would hardly miss her for the better if half of life would return.

Mikey: I could finally meet the Scarlet Witch. Also if Master Splinter would come back.

Kirby: We will bring them back! We should be doing it as Tony, Rocket, Bruce, Donnie and Plankton manage to forge the new gauntlet and put the stones on and make the perfect snap to bring everyone we know back.

SpongeBob: For at least we get to the point on focusing on the effort.

Sonic: Come to think of it. I'd like for you to meet my old friend. His name is Caliburn!

Caliburn: Greetings, primitive beings!

Everyone looks surprised.

Caliburn: As you all know Sonic! He is the legendary Knight of the Wind! And we eventually fought the Dark Queen, who was known as Merlina.

Kirby: What kind of sword are you anyway?

Caliburn: A Sacred Sword! My real identity is Excalibur!

Jet: (in awe) Wow! I've never seen such power before in my life.

Leonardo: Well I've got two swords!

Raph: I got the sais for total combat.

Knuckles: Well in that case! We shall fight for the fallen!

Everyone: Yeah!

Silver: Earlier today, Thor brought something with him during the Time Heist.

Sonic: What is it?

Mikey: His mighty hammer called Mjolnir.

Everyone seems amused.

Lincoln: I've heard that the hammer has an enchantment because who would be worthy to lift it.

Kirby: And it's definitely difficult to pick up.

Knuckles: Not to mention super heavy.

Jet: Until Vision got the upper hand to lift the hammer because Odin's enchantment didn't seem to recognize him at some point.

Leonardo: It's because of the Mind Stone that helped him bypass it.

Shadow: Thor should have asked Odin to remove the enchantment from that hammer.

SpongeBob: This is how I lifted the Golden Spatula from the grease not so long ago.

Plankton: You did?

He nods.

Caliburn: Now let's avenge the fallen!

* * *

**Lakeside Area**, day

Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Bruce are mourning their fallen teammate and friend.

Tony: Do we know if she had family?

Steve: Yeah. Us.

Thor: (confused) What?

Tony: I just asked him a question

Thor: Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? [GROWLING.] So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together.

Clint: We can't get her back.

Thor: What's he...? What?

Clint: It can't be undone. It can't.

[Thor dryly laughs.]

Thor: Look, I'm sorry, no offense, but you're a very earthly being, okay? We're talking about space magic. And "can't" seems very definitive don't you think?

Clint: (to Thor) Yeah, look, I know that I'm way outside my pay grade here. But she still isn't here, is she?

Thor: No, that's my point

Clint: It can't be undone. Or that's at least what the red floating guy had to say. (shouts) Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay? GO GRAB YOUR HAMMER, AND YOU GO FLY AND TALK TO HIM!

[Clint's anger is quickly replaced with grief]

Clint: It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone. She bet her life on it.

[In a burst of anger, Bruce grabs a bench and hurls it clear across the lake. His anger spent, he turns to the others with a resigned look on his face]

Bruce: She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to.

Steve: We will.

Sonic and Caliburn arrive to check on them.

Tony: Sonic, what are you doing here?

Sonic: Just wanted you to meet Caliburn!

Caliburn: Greetings, primitives!

They all greet themselves.

Caliburn: It looks like the job is still not done yet. And we are not letting a friend's death yet be in vain.

Sonic: Caliburn's right! We have a lot of fallen people to avenge.

Tony: Then let's get to work.

**And that's the end of the chapter. Next up is the reversal of the Decimation is coming. However, the 2014 version of Thanos has figured out the heroes' plan to bring back those who have disappeared five years prior to the snap.**


	25. Reversal of the Decimation

**Avengers Compound**, inside

Tony carefully places the stones in the gauntlet he made while Bruce, Rocket, Don, and Plankton watch after they made it along with him. With nervous precision, Tony manipulates the machine and carefully places all six stones into the gauntlet.

Rocket: Boom!

Tony, Don, and Bruce jump a bit while Plankton fell to the ground, and quickly groan at Rocket's joke.

Don: Not funny, Rocket!

Plankton: Don't scare us like that!

* * *

Moments later, in another room with the new finished gauntlet. Everyone is gathered around it.

Sonic: That's one strange-looking glove, which Thanos wore a few years ago.

Raph: Come to think of it, this is definitely nanotech.

Lincoln: But it's not made of Uru!

Don: I think Raph's right about that. It is nanotech!

Rocket: All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?

Thor: I'll do it.

Shadow: Huh?

Tony: Excuse me?

Thor: It's okay.

Tony: (as he and Steve hold up Thor) Stop. Stop. Slow down.

Steve: Wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet.

Jet: Yeah. We're just dealing with some deadly and powerful objects in the universe.

Thor: I'm sorry. What, we're just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?

Scott: We should at least discuss it.

Thor: No, no, sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty.

Kirby: Well Carol is currently on another planet just to think of it.

Tony: It's not about that...

Caliburn: Not to mention who is going to wear it just like Sonic did.

Thor: (hushes everyone up) It's not that... Stop it! Just let me! (he tears up) Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something right.

Tony: Look...It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in no condition.

Thor: What do you... What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?

Rhodey: Cheez Whiz?

Knuckles: Uh, not really.

SpongeBob: Maybe bubbles.

Shadow: Nope!

Thor: Lightning.

Tony: Yeah.

Bruce: Lightning won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me.

Silver: What do you mean?

Jet: These stones are like poison or something compared to any other being.

Bruce: You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive.

Steve: How do we know you will?

Shadow: They're dangerous, but there's a type of radiation in them.

Bruce: We don't.

Lincoln: Why's that?

Bruce: I think Jet and Shadow might be right about the stones. But the radiation's mostly gamma. (He takes a good look at the gauntlet) It's like...uh...I was made for this.

* * *

Meanwhile near the Quantum Tunnel, unknown to the group, the past version of Nebula began to sabotage the time machine in order to bring Thanos and his from 2014 to the present.

* * *

Back to the room where the Avengers gather around Bruce as he is prepared to wear the Nano Gauntlet.

Tony: Good to go, yeah?

Bruce: Let's do it.

Tony: Okay, remember, everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and you're just bringing them back to now, today.

Silver: In other words.

Tony: Don't change anything from the last five years.

Bruce: Got it.

Scott and Rhodey put on their helmets, Rocket puts on his goggles, Don, Kirby and Jet also put on their goggles, Thor gets Rocket behind him, Leo, who held his swords in front of him in X formation, Sonic who uses his shields as well and also to protect Caliburn, Silver uses his psychokinetic shield to protect himself, Shadow, Plankton, and Rouge, who used one of her wings, Lincoln, Mikey, Knuckles, SpongeBob, and Raph put on their sunglasses, and Tony activate his advanced nanotech Iron Man Mark LXXXV Armor and conjured an energy shield to protect Clint and himself.

Tony: F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol. Will you?

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Yes, boss.

The New Avengers Facility goes on lockdown.

Bruce: Everybody comes home.

Bruce puts on the gauntlet, which nanobotically expands to fit his hand.

Sonic & Lincoln: (seeing Bruce put on the Nano Gauntlet) Here we go!

Everyone stood there where they were as Bruce places the gauntlet in his right hand, and the power surge overwhelms him. He grunts in pain.

Jet: Oh, no! His arm.

Rouge: This doesn't look good!

Thor: Take it off! Take it off!

Steve: No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?

Leo: I think he's got it.

Tony: Talk to me, Banner.

Sonic: Come on, Hulk.

Bruce: I'm okay. I'm okay.

Jet: That's good.

* * *

Back to 2014 Nebula, who is opening the Quantum Tunnel and brings the Sanctuary II to the present.

* * *

Back at the room, Bruce still screams in pain.

Sonic & Silver: Come on, you got this, Bruce!

As Bruce is fighting through the intense pain coursing through his body courtesy of the gauntlet, and manages to snap his fingers. He faints and the gauntlet slides off his arm, Clint kicks it away while Lincoln uses a fire extinguisher at the gauntlet.

Steve: Bruce!

Lincoln: Are you okay, Dr. Banner? (He extinguishes the burns on Bruce's scorched arm and also the gauntlet.)

Tony: Don't move him. (He cools down Bruce's scorched arm as Bruce wakes up.)

Knuckles: Well that did the trick.

Bruce: (he holds onto Steve's arm) Did it work?

Thor: Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay.

Don: I think we're about to find out if it works.

Scott, Mikey, and Plankton walk toward the outside windows and see the plants and birds, which they are chirping. Clint hears his phone ringing and sees it's his wife calling.

Clint: (struggling to speak from sheer happiness) Honey.

Laura: (on the phone) _Clint?_

Clint: Honey.

Scott: Guys... I think it worked!

Plankton: YAY! We did it!

Mikey: Hooray! It looks like everybody is coming back.

Rouge: (her radar goes off) Huh? Uh oh!

Lincoln: What's wrong, Rouge?

Raph: I'm guessing that's her Bat Sense is tingling.

Jet: What is it?

Rouge: Something's here! Something bad!

Kirby: What do you mean?

Rouge: We gotta move now.

Sonic: Now let's get out of here.

As anyone realize that their mission has been a complete success, Bruce opens his eyes and sees the Sanctuary II up in the sky and a single missile heading towards the base blowing away Scott away. Then a continuous array of missiles destroys the base completely and everyone sinks below to the underground.

* * *

**Lower Level**, inside

In the ruins of the compound, on the lower level, Rhodey, Rocket, Rouge and Don were pinned down Bruce protected them by holding back the collapsing rubble.

Rouge: What just happened?!

Don: I don't know, Rouge. But something from the sky just attacked us and separated us from the team.

Rocket: I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I can't breathe.

Rhodey: Canopy. Canopy. Canopy. (He gets out of his water damaged suit)

Rouge: Oh, no! Rocket's gonna be crushed in a matter of seconds.

Bruce: Rhodey, Rocket, Rouge, Donnie, get outta here!

Rhodey crawls over to help Rocket while taking a rebar as leverage to lift the debris off Rocket while Don lifts.

Rocket: Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on!

Don: Hold on, Rocket! Just stay calm.

He and Rhodey get Rocket out and they all sigh in relief.

Rouge: What happened to your suit, Rhodes?

Rhodey: It sustained heavy water damage! Good thing Tony and I built another one just in case.

Bruce: Rhodey!

However, Rhodey didn't react as the water from the Hudson River began to flood the area.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mikey, Plankton, and Scott, who shrunk himself, found themselves under some rubble.

Rhodey: (on comms) Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level. It's flooding!

Scott: What? What?

Plankton: Rhodes, what happened?

Mikey: So what's your status? Come in?

Rouge: (on comms) Guys? Wherever you are? Help us!

Rhodey: (on comms) We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!

Scott: Wait! I'm here! Mikey, Plankton, and I are here, can you hear me?

Mikey: Let's go save them!

Plankton points to something.

Plankton: Look! I see Rhodes made another armor just in the one which took water damage.

* * *

**Underground Area**

Somewhere, Clint, Raphael, Silver and Jet found themselves under some rubble, having fallen through to the underground of the New Avengers Facility. They recover from the impact of the explosion, as Clint turned on his flashlight on his wrist to see where he and his friends were.

Clint: Cap?

Raph: Leo?

Silver: Sonic? Lincoln?

Jet: SpongeBob? Kirby?

Clint finds the gauntlet is with him and his allies.

Raph: (sees the gauntlet) There it is!

Jet: (hears some growling noises) Listen.

They hear growling noises coming from beyond the halls coming from behind them. Clint drew his bow and quickly turned around, firing a flare arrow towards the movement, where he caught a glimpse of the Outriders that Thanos ordered to hunt down the Infinity Stones.

Clint: (under his breath) Okay.

Silver: We'll take care of this while you take the glove to safety.

Clint: Got it!

Jet: Come on! We gotta keep the stones away from Thanos.

Clint takes the gauntlet and runs with Jet, who on his Extreme Gear toward the opposite direction while the Outriders chase after them.

**It looks like the Hulk had his chance to snap his fingers to bring everybody back to reality before Thanos attacked the compound. It looks like the battle against Thanos is just getting started.**


	26. Showdown with Thanos

**New Avengers Facility ruins**, outside

Outside the ruined compound, the Sanctuary II looms above and it beams a 2014 version of Thanos fully armored to the ground. 2014 Nebula walks towards him.

2014 Thanos: Daughter.

2014 Nebula: Yes, Father.

2014 Thanos: So, this is the future. Well done.

[As she takes off the orange plate on her head and throws it away]

2014 Nebula: Thank you, Father. They suspected nothing.

[2014 Thanos plants his double-bladed sword on the ground, takes off his helmet and places on top of the sword's edge.]

2014 Thanos: The arrogant never do. (He then sits down) Go. Find the stones. Bring them to me.

2014 Nebula: What will you do?

2014 Thanos: Wait.

[2014 Nebula proceeds to go find the stones and the camera pans over the Sanctuary II and we see 2014 Gamora watching. As she heads over to where Nebula is being held prisoner.]

2014 Gamora: Tell me something. In the future, what happens to you and me?

Nebula: I tried to kill you. Several times. But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters.

As 2014 Gamora responds to the information, she extends her hand to Nebula.

2014 Gamora: Come on. We can stop him.

Nebula takes her hand to help.

* * *

**Inside the ruins of the facility**

Tony walking towards Steve, who's unconscious on the ground.

Tony: Come on, buddy. Wake up. That's my man. (He has Cap's shield in hand) You lose this again, I'm keeping it.

Seconds later, Sonic was seen waking and sees Kirby, who woke as well.

Sonic: Wait, what's going on? Kirby, are you all right?

Kirby: Yeah, Sonic! I'm fine!

Shadow gets out of the rubble before walking up to the four.

Steve: What happened?

Tony: You messed with time. It tends to mess back. You'll see.

Shadow: This is what Silver explained about his future caused by Thanos.

Sonic: Tony, what do you mean by that?

Tony: As I told Steve about messing with the past.

And then SpongeBob and Lincoln came into view.

SpongeBob: Looks like we have company.

Lincoln: Anyhow, where are the others?

Sonic: They're somewhere under the rubble.

As Tony helps Steve up on his feet. They walk up to join Thor, Knuckles, and Leonardo, who have been observing 2014 Thanos from a distance.

Caliburn: Look.

Sonic: (surprised) What? Why's he back?

SpongeBob: He's suppose to be dead.

Leonardo: He must have came from 2014 to undo our work.

Tony: What's he been doing?

Thor: Absolutely nothing.

Steve: Where are the stones?

Tony: Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have 'em.

Steve: So we keep it that way.

Thor: You know it's a trap, right?

Tony: Yeah. And I don't much care.

Sonic: Well I've been through many traps before. And I don't care by this point.

Kirby: Same here, Sonic.

Thor: Good. Just as long we are all in agreement.

Thunder cracks as Thor's eyes glow and stretches out both hands to summon both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. His casual clothes transform into his armour and cape, with his beard getting some braid treatment.

Lincoln: (awestruck) Whoa!

Thor: Let's kill him properly this time.

Knuckles: Here we go!

As the heroes began to walk over to confront the Mad Titan face to face.

2014 Thanos: You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.

Tony: (sternly) Yep, we're all kinds of stubborn.

Kirby: And maybe because overpopulation doesn't necessarily exist.

2014 Thanos: I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do. (he stands up) I will shred this universe down to its last atom. (he puts on his helmet) And then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. (Thor lights himself up.) A grateful universe.

Steve: Born out of blood.

Shadow: Not to mention dust. But you have no desire for revenge. You only crave destruction and genocide. Your only lust is to obtain the stones until there is nothing left of reality itself.

2014 Thanos: They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them.

Sonic: We'll see about that.

Knuckles: Bring it on!

The fighting starts as Sonic, Steve, Thor, Tony, Knuckles, Kirby, Lincoln, SpongeBob, and Shadow go straight at 2014 Thanos engaging in a heated battle against him, with the Mad Titan holding them off.

* * *

**Inside, lower level**

Hulk and Don are under all of the mess trying to hold up the structure. Rhodey, Rouge, and Rocket are breathing for their lives.

Rhodey: See you on the other side, guys.

Rouge: You too. Come on, Rocket!

Rocket: OK, Rouge!

* * *

Elsewhere, Scott is still small while Plankton and Mikey are still keeping Rhodey's new armor away from the water in order to save Bruce, Rouge, Don, Rhodey, and Rocket.

Ant-Man: Hang on! We're coming!

Mikey: Almost there!

Plankton: Just hold on!

* * *

**In the sewers**

Hawkeye and Jet are still protecting the Nano Gauntlet while outrunning the Outriders. Clint plants several explosive arrows behind him and Jet, blowing up the sewers, and escape before the Outriders overwhelm them. Clint lays and Jet sits to catch their breath before seeing 2014 Nebula.

Clint: Oh, hey. I know you.

Jet: Wait a second.

[Clint gives her the gauntlet. then she puts her hand on her earpiece]

2014 Nebula: Father.

Clint and Jet gasped and find out that she's from 2014.

2014 Nebula: I have the stones.

Clint & Jet: What?!

[Clint tries to get up but 2014 Nebula steps her foot down on him an points her gun at him]

2014 Gamora: Stop.

She aims a blaster at 2014 Nebula, who backs away from Clint and Jet.

2014 Nebula: You're betraying us?

With her hands up, Nebula joins 2014 Gamora. 2014 Nebula points her gun at her future self.

Nebula: You don't have to do this.

2014 Nebula: I am this.

2014 Gamora: No, you're not.

Nebula: You've seen what we become.

2014 Gamora: Nebula, listen to her.

Nebula: You can change.

2014 Nebula: He won't let me.

She points a gun at 2014 Gamora.

2014 Gamora: NO!

Present Nebula shoots her past self and she dies. Silver and Raph arrive.

Jet: Whoa!

Raph: I can't believe she did that.

Silver: For the meantime, she killed her past self. Shouldn't she disappear?

Clint: I'm not sure yet! But she could be repair once we're done anyway.

Hawkeye picks up the Infinity Gauntlet and continues to protect it.

* * *

**Outside**

Back to the battlefield, the heroes are fighting 2014 Thanos.

Iron Man: (after landing on the ground) Okay, Thor. Hit me.

[Thor bangs his hammer and ax together combined with his lightning. Tony's suit sucks up the energy and he shoots it out using his hands and his body. Thanos twirls his blade really fast to divert the energy. Thor grabs Stormbreaker and uses it to bat Mj lnir to hit Thanos. Thanos uses Tony as a shield resulting in damage to his system.

F.R.I.D.A.Y: _Boss, wake up!_

Steve and Sonic attempt to attack Thanos but is easily shielded away by the Mad Titan. Sonic disarms the Mad Titan with Caliburn and punches 2014 Thanos with his Spike Shields before releasing a kinetic energy pulse to push the madman back before getting punched in the face, sent flying in the process. Thor's attack on Thanos is blocked by his sword. Thor is beaten and choked by Thanos, as he punches him. Shadow uses his Chaos Control before firing the Chaos Spear at 2014 Thanos. Mjolnir is flicked away as Thanos relentlessly beats up Thor, throwing him into rubble and socking him before throwing him over rubble and socking him again. Leonardo, Shadow, and Knuckles attempt to save the Asgardian by attacking 2014 Thanos before being mauled. Lincoln throws his explosive cards at 2014 Thanos before he got sent flying with a punch. Kirby in his Robobot Armor with the Rock Copy Ability attack the Mad Titan with his fists become taking damage. SpongeBob appears as Invincibubble, blowing bubbles from his bubble wand on his head, hitting the madman's eyes by irritating them until he gains the upper hand by throwing the muscular sponge into a pile of rubble. Thor tries to grab Stormbreaker but Thanos grabs it and uses it against Thor as he tries to defend himself. Mj lnir starts to float off the ground while Thanos is digging it into Thor, when suddenly Mjolnir flies into Thanos, zooms past, stops, and flies back into the hand of Captain America, who is worthy of the mighty hammer.

Knuckles: (awestruck) Oh, my!

Thor: I knew it! (gets kicked by the Mad Titan)

He proceeds to battle Steve dual wielding both his shield and Mjolnir. Steve proceeds to charge at Thanos swinging Mjolnir and hitting Thanos in the face knocking him down. Steve throws his shield and 2014 Thanos deflects, Steve throws Mjolnir to his shield creating a shockwave and knocking 2014 Thanos off his feet. Steve goes on the offensive on Thanos, throwing his shield first at Thanos and quickly hitting it back at him again with Mjolnir. He lines his arm back up and underarms a channel of lightning on Thanos.

However, 2014 Thanos eventually gets the upper hand, he removes his helmet, stabs Steve on the leg and knocks Mjolnir out of his hand. Thanos proceed to destroy Steve's shield with his double-bladed sword, which brought shock to Sonic and Lincoln.

Sonic & Lincoln: (shocked) Oh, no!

2014 Thanos breaks the shield four more times before throwing Steve across the battlefield. However, 2014 Thanos was once again hit by Mjolnir until it winds up in the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog. And Lincoln wields Caliburn. Kirby gets back up and sees the Robobot Armor, now damaged.

Sonic: All right! Let's do this!

The blue hedgehog attacks the Mad Titan with Mjolnir by overwhelming him with a blow to the face before passing it to Lincoln, who uses both hammer and sword at the same time by firing lightning at him. Sonic spin dashes before Lincoln hits him Mjolnir's lightning before rolling into the Mad Titan. Kirby in his Rock Copy Ability began to give 2014 Thanos an uppercut.

Kirby: I stared into the eyes of Galeem. And now Galeem is staring back.

2014 Thanos: I heard a lot about you and Captain Marvel. Ronan was a mere fool trying to kill you both.

Momentarily, he gets the upper hand by throwing the puffball to the ground, next to Steve. Lincoln and 2014 Thanos spar with their swords before Leo joins the fray. Until then, the madman kicks the duo towards the rubble. SpongeBob and Sonic continue to fight 2014 Thanos by passing Mjolnir by shooting lightning and bubbles before the Mad Titan disarms the duo of the hammer with his double-bladed sword. Sonic shields himself from the attack before being pushed back, SpongeBob gets punched as well, next to the leaders. As Steve, Sonic, Lincoln, SpongeBob, Kirby, and Leo struggle to get back up as 2014 Thanos talk calmly to them.

2014 Thanos: In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.

**And that's the end of the chapter. Well, Sonic, Steve, SpongeBob, and Lincoln are now worthy to lift Mjolnir. This is a major callback to Avengers: Age of Ultron, which Steve barely lifted the hammer during a lifting contest. Until then, Vision lifts the hammer because Odin's enchantment did not recognize him. Most importantly, time for the big reunion. And the Battle of Earth begins.**


	27. Battle for the Universe

Most of Thanos' entire army is summons to the ground which include the Black Order, Sakaarans, Chitauri, Outriders, Chitauri Gorillas, and Leviathans. Outnumbered, bloody and battered, Captain America, Sonic, Lincoln, Kirby, Leonardo, and SpongeBob, who are overpowered by Thanos, stand up to the ground. Cap re-tightens the strap on his broken shield to his forearm while Lincoln picks up Caliburn. Sonic looks at his long time idol, counterpart, and friend.

Sonic: Cap, I'm with you until the end!

SpongeBob: Me too!

Lincoln: (holding Caliburn in hand) Me three!

Leo: (picks up his swords) Me four!

Kirby: Me five!

Sonic: Is that the best you can do, Thanos? We're just getting warmed up.

Before they can do anything, a familiar voice is heard from their communicators.

_?: Hey, Cap, you read me?_

They stop and look around. The voice which turns out to be Sam Wilson, who is known as The Falcon.

Sonic: Who's that?

SpongeBob: It must be the Falcon!

Lincoln: He's alive!

Sonic: And that means?

_Falcon: Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?_

Kirby points at something.

Kirby: Look!

A yellowish orange portal begins to form behind them.

Falcon: On your left.

They look behind to see the portal behind them. Three familiar figures step through; Okoye, along with the Black Panther and Shuri, who are fully restored and ready to fight.

Sonic: Hey, T'Challa! Welcome back!

Black Panther: Hello, Sonic, SpongeBob, Lincoln, Kirby, and Leonardo! (turns to Sonic) And, Sonic, can you give Cream my greetings for me?

Sonic: No problem, T'Challa!

SpongeBob: Well it looks like the Blip actually worked.

Cap, Sonic, SpongeBob, Lincoln, Kirby, and Leonardo and the revived Wakandans share a look when Sam zooms in from above in his Falcon armor. As he does, more portals opening up all around the battlefield. Through one of these, Doctor Strange, who was responsible for the portals. However, he is joined by Drax, Mantis, Star Lord, and Spider-Man. Half the resurrected Wakandan Army were behind T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye as they chant in Xhosa.

Black Panther: Yibambe!

Wakandans: Yibambe!

Black Panther: Yibambe!

Wakandans: Yibambe!

Black Panther: Yibambe!

Wakandans: Yibambe!

Black Panther: Yibambe!

Wakandans: Yibambe!

The Avengers' allies began to appear through the portals. More heroes who were decimated by Thanos began to appear through the portals, including White Wolf, Groot, Scarlet Witch and Wasp. Sonic saw one portal coming in from Green Hill, Tails, who is piloting the Tornado, with Amy on board, along with Blaze, Cheese, and Cream, who is armed with a Wispon all land on the ground. From Babylon Garden, Wave and Storm, who are riding their Extreme Gear. One from Planet Wisp is Ray, Omega, and Charmy, who is also armed with a Wispon, and the Wisps, including Yacker emerge. More portals from Classic Sonic's World, Mystic Ruins, the Death Egg, Bikini Bottom, Jellyfish Fields, Southern Island, Dream Land, Patch Land, Jambastion, Flying Dutchman's Graveyard, New York, Haltmann Works Company, and Angel Island, which Patrick as Mr. SuperAwesomeness, Sandy as The Rodent, Squidward as Sour Note, Mr. Krabs as Sir Pinch-a-Lot, the Jellyfish, the Flying Dutchman and his pirate crew, the Mage Sisters, Susie Haltmann, Old Man Jenkins with his farm animals, the classic versions of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman, Big with Froggy, Chaos 0, Vector, Espio, Mighty, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, Waddle Dee Army, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Dark Meta Knight, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, the Egg Fleet, the Halberd, Eggman Robots, Meta Knight's Army, Prince Fluff, Master Splinter, Casey Jones, Bebop, and Rocksteady all came out. The other heroes who were not decimated by Thanos also appeared to aid the Avengers in battle: Pepper Potts, donning a blue-and-silver armor, M'Baku, Wong, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Howard the Duck, Kraglin, and 2014 Gamora.

Doctor Strange: Is that everyone?

Wong: What you wanted more?

Wong looks to his left and sees Scott emerging from the ruins as Giant-Man, along with Hulk, War Machine, Rocket, Plankton as Plank-Ton, Mikey, Donnie, and Rouge all came out and preparing for battle as they join up with their teammates. Now reunited with their formerly deceased allies and temporarily allies, the leaders look at Thanos with determined looks on their face before everyone gets into a battle stance.

Sonic: Let's do this!

Captain America: Avengers...

As Cap summons Mjolnir, Sonic activates his Spike Shields, and Leo readies his swords.

Sonic & Captain America: ...assemble.

Dr. Eggman: CHARGE!

A loud battle cry from the armies of Light and Darkness charge toward each other for the battle of the planet Earth. With some of the heroes on the ground or in the air, including the Fly Type characters, Dr. Eggman in his Egg Dragoon, Kirby on his Warp Star with the Ultra Sword Copy Ability, SpongeBob flies with bubbles, the Flying Dutchman, Meta Knight, Classic Eggman in his flying drill machine, Egg Flappers, Jellyfish, Wisps, more flying Badniks, NESPs, and every flying hero. Thanos sends the Black Order, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas, Sakaarans, and the Outriders to charge the Avengers and their allies to kill them all. With both sides charging, Sonic, Blaze, Classic Sonic, and Shadow outrun the group with their Speed Boost and Flame Burst. Kirby outflies along with those on the ground with his Warp Star. Sonic and Kirby were the first to attack on the ground and the air, then Shadow fires his Chaos Spear to take down the Outriders, Classic Sonic Spin Jumps on them, Captain America uses Mjolnir to shoot lightning, Thor uses Stormbreaker to also fire lightning, Spider-Man, Wasp, and Valkerie attack some soldiers, Hulk throws a Chitauri soldier.

M'Baku: (after attacking a soldier) DIE!

Giant-Man punches a Leviathan to the ground. Black Panther and Sandy use their martial arts and karate skills to combat the Outriders as Shuri fires blasts of sonic energy. Squidward blows his clarinet to ward off the Sakaarans, Jet uses his Bashosens to blow away a few soldiers, Mikey takes down the Chitauri with his nunchucks, Knuckles punching several Outriders and Chitauri, Amy using her Piko Piko Hammer to slam the soldiers away, as Drax climbs behind Cull Obsidian and stabs him a few times with his knives before Korg attacks Cull Obsidian. Rescue fires her repulsors to fire a Necrocraft until Iron-Man flew by her side and fire their repulsors to take down airborne objects. Thor and Cap fight the Chitauri before switching weapons.

Thor: No, no, give me that. You have the little one. (He and Cap swap weapons before fighting the aliens once more)

Meanwhile Rocket, Winter Soldier, and Omega fire their guns at several Chitauri. Espio chops several Chitauri and Outriders. Casey attacking the soldiers by using a hockey stick.

Omega: Must eradicate all Thanos' aliens.

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Cull Obsidian attacking numerous Badniks including the Egg Pawns, Egg Hammers, Flappers, and Egg Fighters until Dr. Eggman whacks him away. Another part of the battle Corvus Glaive killing numerous Waddle Dee, including Waddle Doo, Armored, Parasol, and Big before King Dedede hits him with his hammer. Proxima Midnight started decimating numerous Jellyfish until Rouge used her Bat Bombs and kicked her away. Ebony Maw began attacking the Wisps before being taken down by Bebop and Rocksteady.

* * *

Later, Iron-Man is seen fighting some of Thanos' army. But Cull Obsidian punches him to the ground, Iron-Man using his repulsors to kill Cull Obsidian before being saved by his resurrected protege, who uses his Web Shooters to pull him away from his mentor, and then Giant-Man stomps him flat to death and Spider-Man runs to Iron-Man.

Spider-Man: Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must've passed out, 'cause I woke up, and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, "It's been five years. Come on, they need us!" And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time...What are you doing?

Iron-Man: He did? Oh, no.

Tony hugs Peter, making him shocked, but he hugs Tony back.

Spider-Man: Huh...This is nice.

* * *

Sonic taking down three Outriders with his Spin Attack and uses his vibranium shields to release a kinetic energy pulse by slamming them. However, Corvus Glaive kicks Sonic from behind. He uses his shields fight him off before dodging the blade until Tails, who threw Dummy Ring Bombs and used his Tail Attack to knock him away from Sonic.

Sonic: Tails, it's so good to see that you're back!

Tails: I've missed you too, Sonic! But wait, how long was I gone?

Sonic: About five years!

Tails: (shocked) Oh no! Half of the universe, including me were dead!

Sonic: (nods) Until Banner resurrected you by the Blip.

Tails: (noticed Sonic's shields) Whoa! Where did you get these shields from?

Sonic: Wakanda! It's technologically advanced!

Tails: It's such nice country! But who upgraded your shields?

Sonic: Donnie did!

They notice three Chitauri Gorillas approaching them.

Sonic: You ready, Tails?

Tails: You betcha, Sonic!

They began their Rolling Combo to take down several Chitauri Gorillas, Outriders, and Sakaarans.

Tails: All in a day's work!

Sonic: First of all. Let's put an end to Thanos and his mad campaign once and for all.

* * *

Jet and Lincoln started slashing off the soldiers with Caliburn before getting overpowered by Ebony Maw, who telekinetically using the debris to fight him until Wave and Storm arrive and kick him aside.

Storm: Hey, boss, it's good to see you!

Wave: Jet, we were searching you while we were in Babylon Garden.

Jet: It's a long story. You two were gone for five years since Thanos erased you two.

Wave & Storm: Five years?

Jet: Until the Hulk brought you guys back.

Storm: Anyway, who's this guy?

Lincoln: My name's Lincoln, Lincoln Loud!

Wave: Nice to meet you, Lincoln!

Storm: (shakes Lincoln's hand) Pleasure to meet you!

Lincoln: This is Caliburn!

Caliburn: Hello there! Anyhow, less conversation, more fighting! Let's get to work.

* * *

SpongeBob blowing his bubbles to trap the soldiers before being attacked by Proxima Midnight until Patrick and Sandy came to his aid by shooting ice cream cones and kicked her.

Patrick & Sandy: SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: Aw, you guys! You're back!

Patrick: How long were we gone?

Sandy: Yeah, SpongeBob! How long?

SpongeBob: Five years since Thanos erased you until Banner brought you all back.

The three hug with determination before returning to the battle.

* * *

Elsewhere, Star-Lord is seen fighting a bunch of Sakaarans with his quad blasters, killing all of them except one, which makes him fall over, but a off-screen shot kills him and he drops on Peter. Peter gets up and sees Gamora from 2014. Thinking its present Gamora, he is shocked.

Star-Lord: Gamora? (he approaches her) I thought I lost you.

Not realizing 2014 Gamora was the one from the present, Quill tried to kiss her before she grabbed him by the wrist, hurting him.

2014 Gamora: (she kicks him) Don't. Touch. (kicks him again) Me!

Quill falls from the pain, while 2014 Gamora wipes her face.

Star-Lord: (pained) You missed the first time. Then you got 'em both the second time.

Nebula comes into view.

2014 Gamora: This is the one? Seriously?

Nebula: The choices were him, or a tree.

* * *

Another part of the battlefield, Susie and her Robobot army are fighting many Chitauri and Sakaarans until Kirby in his Ultra Sword Ability came to her aid.

Kirby: Hey, Susie!

Susie: Hi, Kirby! You and your friends brought everybody back.

Kirby: Sure did! At least Bruce Banner did it.

Susie: He did?

Kirby nods.

Kirby: I might need a Robobot Armor if I need to fight all these monsters Thanos has summoned.

Susie: Well here you go! (she give him the armor)

Kirby hops in his Robobot Armor when it became his color before leaving Susie to fight the soldiers.

Susie: Good luck, Kirby!

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was running around the battlefield, still carrying the Nano Gauntlet while being chased by a Chitauri Gorilla before Plankton German Suplexes it until Falcon killed it with his wings while Raph did the same with his sais.

Hawkeye: Cap! What do you want me to do with this damn thing?

Cap throws Mjolnir to kill the monsters while holding an Outrider back with his broken shield.

Captain America: Get those stones as far away as possible!

Sonic: (grabs Mjolnir) And don't look back!

He punches an Outrider with his shield and Mjolnir before he gives Cap the hammer back before killing an Outrider and tossing it to Hulk, who punched it to a nearby rock.

Hulk: No! We need to get 'em back where they came from.

Leo slicing both Chitauri and Outriders at the same time.

Leonardo: What does that even mean?

Iron-Man: No way to get 'em back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel.

SpongeBob: Scott, any news yet?

Ant-Man: Hold on! (He shrinks to normal size and pulls out a remote.) That wasn't our only time machine.

He presses the button, which activates Luis' van's horn, which is heard from afar. Hearing so, Cap and Sonic go to higher ground.

Captain America: Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?

Sonic: Which it plays the horn which is _La Cucaracha_.

Valkyrie: Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked.

Rouge: By the looks of it. Those monsters are surrounding it.

Don scans the area where the van is.

Donatello: Which is where it's at the wrong place at the wrong time, obviously.

Iron Man: Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?

Ant-Man: Maybe ten minutes.

Captain America: Get it started. We'll get the stones to you.

Sonic: Good luck, you guys!

Wasp: We're on it, Cap. And thanks, Sonic.

SpongeBob: Let me and Plankton clear a path for you guys.

Plankton: With pleasure.

He picks up SpongeBob and blows into the head of his bubble wand, thus taking out the Outriders.

SpongeBob: Go for it!

Wasp: Thanks, SpongeBob!

Ant-Man: And you too, Plankton!

They both share a look and they shrink. Scott grabs Hope, and they fly to the van.

* * *

Doctor Strange traps a group of Chitauri in his magic and sends them through portals as Tony joins him.

Iron Man: Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it.

Doctor Strange: If I tell you what happens, it won't happen.

Iron Man: You better be right.

Knuckles joins them.

Knuckles: So you must be the infamous Doctor Stephen Strange? Tails told me all about you.

Doctor Strange: You must be the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna!

Knuckles: You know it's quite a long story. Now let's get to the nitty gritty, shall we?

Iron Man: He's right. We must defeat Thanos once and for all.

* * *

Dr. Eggman in his Egg Dragoon is seen firing some nearby Leviathan and Necrocraft before being outnumbered.

Dr. Eggman: Guh! Help me!

Amy notices Dr. Eggman is in danger.

Amy: (over comms) Guys! Eggman is in trouble!

Sonic: Uh-oh! (he sees him about to get eaten)

Shadow stops and looks at Sonic for a moment. Silver, Lincoln, Caliburn, and Classic Sonic did the same. The Chaos Emeralds began floating around Lincoln, Caliburn, and the hedgehogs before transforming into their super forms. However, Blaze uses the Sol Emeralds to transform into Burning Blaze.

Burning Blaze: Let's go, boys!

Super Sonic: Hang in there, Eggman!

They fly to aid the doctor by killing several Leviathans and Necrocrafts using Spin Attacks, Kinetic Energy Pulse, Chaos Spears, Chaos Blast, Psychokinesis, Slashing, and Pyrokinesis.

Dr. Eggman: I have no time thank you guys for saving me anyway!

Super Lincoln: You're welcome!

Super Sonic: Glad we could do it!

Lincoln sees Metal Sonic being surrounded by Outriders, Chitauri, and Sakaraans, Lincoln flew in and sliced them to pieces.

Metal Sonic: So you must be Lincoln Loud, I knew you could do a super transformation.

Super Lincoln: It was from the Chaos Emeralds. And I could perform Chaos Control.

Metal Sonic: We have to land on one of Eggman's ships and take it to the skies.

Super Lincoln: On it.

They do so.

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Ant-Man and Wasp entering a small hole in the van's window, getting to the drive seat, regrowing and trying to activate the Quantum Tunnel.

Wasp: It's a mess back here.

Ant-Man: It's... it's dead.

Wasp: What?

Ant-Man: It's dead. I have to hotwire it.

Don arrives and analyzes the Quantum Tunnel.

Donatello: From the looks of it. It could use some upgrading right about now.

Wasp: Donatello, Scott is planning on hotwiring the Quantum Tunnel.

Donatello: Oh, I wish April could come and help us out literally.

Ant-Man: Me too, Donnie. But we've gotta fix the Quantum Tunnel.

* * *

Back at the battle, Thanos using his sword to kill one member of the Master of the Mystic Arts before worrying about Past Nebula.

Thanos: Where's Nebula?

Corvus Glaive: She's not responding.

Ebony Maw notices and points towards both Hawkeye and Mr. Krabs carrying the Nano Gauntlet, which gave Thanos his attention.

Ebony Maw: Sire...

Hawkeye and Mr. Krabs run across the battlefield with the Nano Gauntlet while killing Chitauri soldiers. Hawkeye shot one arrow and kills a Chitauri soldier while Mr. Krabs use his claws to take down an Outrider before they look to see Outriders and Chitauri Gorilla close in on them.  
Mr. Krabs: Well it looks like the end of us.

They are saved by Black Panther, who landed and releases a kinetic energy pulse, taking them out.

Black Panther: Clint, Mr. Krabs! Give it to me.

Mr. Krabs: Here you go, T'Challa!

They hand the gauntlet to Black Panther. As he proceeds to run across the battlefield while taking out Thanos' troops. He continues to run and fight the monsters before releasing a kinetic energy pulse. However, Kirby in his Robobot Armor suddenly scans Black Panther's kinetic energy pulse before transforming it into Wakandan King's form before fighting several of the soldiers of Thanos. Moments later, Black Panther was taken down by Thanos' double-edge sword, which made him lose his grip on the gauntlet. Before the Mad Titan could charge toward the Black Panther, who was saved by an enraged Scarlet Witch, who's eyes are glowing red after remember the Mad Titan killing Vision.

Scarlet Witch: (enraged) You took everything from me.

Meta Knight flew next to her.

Meta Knight: So we meet at last, Thanos!

Suddenly, a huge amount of psychic energy was shot towards Thanos.

Super Silver: (flying next to the duo) I've been looking for you. You're the Infinity Trigger. Your actions will condemn us all.

Thanos: I don't even know who you are.

Scarlet Witch: You will.

Super Silver: My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!

Meta Knight readies his sword.

Meta Knight: Time to taste vengeance, Mad Titan!

Scarlet Witch uses her telekinesis to throw large pieces of rubble, Super Silver does the same, but Thanos evades them. The witch shot red hex bolts at the Mad Titan, and the super hedgehog did the same, but he block them with his sword until Meta Knight clashes Thanos with Galaxia. Kirby fought the monsters with his kinetic energy pulse before scanning one of Scarlet Witch's hex bolts as his armor transforms into Scarlet Witch form. Kirby using his telekinesis on the Chitauri before throwing a hex bolt at the Outriders. At the same time, Black Panther made another attempt to secure the glove before getting caught by Ebony Maw's telekinesis and restrained him from the concrete above the ground.

Spider-Man: I got it!

He uses his webbing before Black Panther gives Spider-Man the Nano Gauntlet as Jet and Karai close in on Ebony Maw.

Jet & Cream: Not this time, Maw!

They punch him, thus releasing Black Panther in the process before the Wakandan King was saved by Cream and Cheese, who are fans of him.

Cream: I gotcha, Mr. T'Challa!

Black Panther: Thank you, Cream, for saving me! And you too, Cheese!

Cheese: Chao!

* * *

Elsewhere, Spider-Man lands on the ground as a swarm of Outriders began to close in on him.

Spider-Man: Activate Instant Kill.

The eyes of his mask glow red just as the pincers on the back of his suit appear before repelling the Outriders coming toward him.

**It looks like everybody is reunited, but the final battle has officially begun. Both armies are led by Captain America, Sonic, and Thanos are colliding in this epic moment in history.**


	28. Massive Ship Attack

**Above the ruins of the New Avengers Facility**

Super Lincoln and Caliburn are fighting the monsters on one of the Eggman Fleet. However, Classic Tails provides assistance to the duo while on Modern Tails' plane.

Super Lincoln: Hey, you must be Classic Tails! Tails' classic counterpart.

Classic Tails: It's nice to meet you, Lincoln Loud!

Caliburn: My name is Caliburn! Very well then! No time for introductions! Let's just get on with the battle!

Super Lincoln & Classic Tails: Right!

They flew off somewhere in the skies.

* * *

**Back on the ground**

The reunited Mage Sisters fighting the Outriders and Sakaraans before nearly being overwhelmed by three Necrocrafts until Kirby in his Robobot Armor, which is in Scarlet Witch form using his bolts to destroy them before meeting up to the trio.

Kirby: Zan Partizanne, Flamberge, Francisca! It's good to see you three again! (hugs them)

Zan Partizanne: Good to see you too, Kirby!

Flamberge: Same here!

Francisca: Me three! Anyway, Captain Marvel should be on her way soon.

Kirby: She will be. Now let's fight to save the universe from Thanos!

They nod.

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Super Silver, Scarlet Witch, and Meta Knight are still fighting Thanos while holding his double-bladed sword from slicing them until Wanda breaks the sword before she and the psychic hedgehog lift him up in the air before Meta Knight approaches him.

Meta Knight: Any last words, Thanos?

Thanos: Rain fire!

Corvus Glaive: But sire, our troops!

Thanos: (pained) Just do it!

Meta Knight: (looks up in the air) Oh, no! Let us make haste! (he escapes)

In the air, the Sanctuary II aim its energy cannons and fire a hailstorm of missiles on the battlefield. As the missiles fire, casualties on both sides, including the Waddle Dee, Eggman Robots, Jellyfish, and Meta Knight's Army.

SpongeBob: TAKE COVER!

Scarlet Witch and Super Silver try to block to the missiles before being blown aside, ending their assault on the Mad Titan before Mikey came and caught Wanda.

Michelangelo: You okay, Scarlet Witch?

Scarlet Witch: Of course, Michelangelo! We need to take shelter!

Michelangelo: Now let's continue fighting the bad guys.

As they take off during the missile attack.

Super Sonic: (sees his friends in danger) Tails, Amy! Get out there!

Iron-Man grabs them from the attack.

Tails: (in awe) Thank you, Tony Stark!

Iron-Man: Hey, you must be Tails? I've heard a lot about you.

Tails: I know. I like all your technology.

He gestures a thumbs up before Amy starts to speak.

Amy: Guys, look! (points to something)

At the moment, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts summon Tao Mandalas and Super Silver using his Shield of Light to protect their army from the attack. Metal Sonic uses his Black Shield to protect himself from harm. Seconds later, Rescue sees one of the missiles hit a nearby dam.

Rescue: Uh, is anyone else seeing this?

The psychic super hedgehog sees it.

Super Silver: I got this.

As Silver attempt to stop the water. However, Doctor Strange looks at the broken dam and uses his magic to stop the water from flooding the battlefield before looking at Silver.

Doctor Strange: Don't worry, Silver. I've got this covered. Now go help the others.

Super Silver: Thanks for the tip, Doc.

He flies off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby notices the Sanctuary II began is attack before the Halberd and the Egg Fleet struggling to fire at the giant ship's cannons.

Kirby: Come on, we have to attack the ship's core.

At the moment, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight form activate the Friend Star ability before Kirby scans the Capsule J3, making it Jet Mode before flying off to the Sanctuary II. However Classic Super Sonic joins the fray before Super Shadow joins.

Super Shadow: Here we go!

As they go inside the ship, Shadow fires his Chaos Spears at the Leviathan, killing it in the process. Kirby shoots down the Necrocrafts before destroying the Chitauri. King Dedede, who is piloting the Friend Star shoots stars at the monsters before switching to Bandana Dee to fire at the enemies. Classic Super Sonic performs his Spin Attack on the Sakaraans before flying off.

Kirby: (points at the core) There it is! The core! Let's destroy that thing!

Super Shadow: Time to take it to the max!

King Dedede: All right!

As they proceed to attack the core of the Sanctuary II before flying back to where they came in from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-Man is starting to get overpowered by the Outriders while protecting the Nano Gauntlet.

Spider-Man: I got this. I got this! Okay, I don't got this. Help! Somebody, help!

Amy and Knuckles spot the Web Slinger being outnumbered.

Knuckles: Uh, Cap!

Amy: Spider-Man's in trouble!

Captain America: (notices his fan in trouble) Hey, Queens, heads up.

As he throws Mjolnir, and Spider-Man shoots a web to get away from the monsters while holding the glove and glides along until a missile blast made him lose his grip before Charmy makes the save.

Charmy: I got you now.

A missile blows the two before Rescue grabs them.

Rescue: Hang on. I got you, kid. (She throws him on Valkyrie's Pegasus Aragorn)

Charmy grabs onto the leg of Peter's armor.

Spider-Man: Hey! Nice to meet you... OH, MY GOD!

Charmy: HANG ONTO THE GAUNTLET!

Both Rescue and Valkyrie help Charmy and Spider-Man get closer to Luis' van until a missile blast blasted the two off of Aragorn before Patrick catches them.

Patrick: Gotcha! Come on, let's get that big glove to the van right away!

They nod with agreement before grabbing the Nano Gauntlet. The three along with the Avengers' army is then pinned down by the airstrike.

**As we await for the arrival of Captain Marvel, who would turn the tide for the army of to gain momentum before getting rid of the Infinity Stones for good.**


	29. 14,000,604-1

The _Sanctuary II_ continues to unleash a hailstorm of missiles on the Avengers and their allies, which included White Wolf, Amy, Big, Froggy, Master Splinter, Casey, Espio, Vector, Korg, Iron-Man, War Machine, Hulk, Susie, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Raphael, the Babylon Rogues, Cream, Cheese and Groot. Rocket appears and protects Groot from the mayhem, and Cream did the same to Cheese.

Cream: It's going to be the end for all of us!

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Suddenly, the ship's cannons stopped firing.

Wave: Wait, they stopped firing at us!

Squidward: But they're shooting at something else.

Moments later, the ship's cannons are aiming at the sky and started firing, which confuses everybody.

Rouge: What in the world?

Classic Knuckles: What's going on?

Falcon: What the hell is this?

Meta Knight: That must be her!

Iron-Man: F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are they firing at?

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Something just entered the upper atmosphere.

A bright light of thundering energy comes surging down from the sky and flies through the ship, and it results in an explosion. The light turns out to be Captain Marvel.

Rocket: Oh, yeah!

Cream: Hooray!

Cheese: CHAO!

Cap and Super Sonic along with Tails and Kirby watch as Captain Marvel proceeds to crash through _Sanctuary II_ again.

Tails: Who's that?

Super Sonic: A new friend.

Kirby: (cheering) MY FRIEND HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!

She emerged from the ship and looks at it from above as it crashes into the river as a bewildered Thanos looks on in disbelief.

Captain America: Danvers, we need an assist here.

Super Sonic: And like right about now.

As Ant-Man finally started activating the Quantum Tunnel. Captain Marvel landing next to Patrick, Charmy, and Spider-Man, who is on the ground, holding the Nano Gauntlet nervously.

Spider-Man: Hi, I'm Peter Parker.

Charmy: I'm Charmy.

Patrick: And I'm Patrick.

Captain Marvel: Hey, Peter Parker, Charmy, Patrick. You boys got something for me?

As the three get up before explaining.

Patrick: Here's that strange glove with some weird-looking rocks that big mean-looking purple guy is after.

Charmy: (points to something) We've got incoming!

The four noticed a large number of Outriders, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas and Sakaraans approaching them, being lead by Corvus Glaive.

Spider-Man: (hands her the gauntlet) I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that.

Patrick: There has to be some other way get by.

Scarlet Witch: (arrives next to the four) Don't worry.

Okoye: (also appears) She's got help.

Amy: (joins the women) Why don't you boys just take a little break for a while?

Rouge: (joins too) Let's not make it too risky.

Suddenly, Cream, Rescue, Mantis, Shuri, Burning Blaze, Zan Partizanne, Francisca, Flamberge, Susie, Wave, Wasp, 2014 Gamora, Nebula, Classic Amy, Sandy, Vividria, and Valkyrie gather around to give Captain Marvel her support.

Sandy: As Mrs. Puff and Karen would say "GAL PALS"!

* * *

Thanos' army charge while the ladies help Captain Marvel go through the monsters. Scarlet Witch throws a hex ball at the Outriders. Mantis messes with the Chitauri Gorilla's mind before Vividria uses her Art Attack on it. 2014 Gamora shot and slashed right through the Chitauri Gorilla. Both Classic and Modern Amy use their Piko Piko Hammers to whack the Outriders. Cream uses her Chao Attack on the Sakaraans before using her Wispon. Rouge performs Screw Kick on the Chitauri. Burning Blaze shoots fire at the Leviathan with Scarlet Witch holding it. Susie shoots the monsters with her before deploying her Business Suit. Shuri, Wasp, and Rescue fire their lasers at the monsters. Wave hits a Chitauri with her wrench. Okoye stabs Corvus Glaive in the shoulder, wounding him. The Mage Sisters use their elemental powers on the Outriders. And Sandy using her karate skills against the Sakaraans. Scarlet Witch uses her telekinesis to hold off a Leviathan as Valkyrie uses her sword to slice through another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Patrick and Charmy look on in awe.

Spider-Man, Charmy, & Patrick: (awestruck) Wow, look at them go!

Charmy: What an ultimate lady team up!

Patrick: They're are good butt kickers like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy from their past.

Spider-Man: (spots something) Uh, guys! I think you wanna see this!

They turn to Web Slinger's direction as a second large number of invaders approaching the opposite direction where the ladies are, led by Proxima Midnight and Ebony Maw.

Charmy: It looks like we've got a number on our hands. (holds out a Wispon)

Patrick: We're ready!

Espio: (turns visible in front of them) On guard!

Super Sonic: (lands next to Espio) Here we come! You all ready?

Knuckles and Tails appear.

Tails: Of course!

Knuckles: We're with you until the end!

Suddenly, Kirby, Hawkeye, Hulk, Super Shadow, Super Silver, Classic Super Sonic, Iron-Man, Captain America, SpongeBob, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Falcon, Ant-Man, Wong, Vector, King Dedede, Black Panther, Star-Lord, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Kraglin, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Jet, Storm, Mighty, Ray, M'Baku, White Wolf, War Machine, Big and Froggy, Dr. Eggman, the classic versions of Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, Super Lincoln and Caliburn, Metal Sonic, the turtles and Master Splinter, Bebop and Rocksteady, Thor, Korg, Meik, Marx, Omega, Chef Kawasaki, Chaos 0, Casey and Old Man Jenkins all came together to form a big line.

SpongeBob: Scott what are you doing here?

Ant-Man: Just came to join the battle.

Jet: Why aren't you at the van?

Super Silver: I formed a shield around it so Thanos couldn't get to it.

Marx: Let's save the chatter for. We got a battle to win.

_"What I'm Made Of" _starts playing.

Vector: All right. Let's get 'em, boys!

Charmy: Time to get serious!

* * *

Team Sonic rush to the center of the battle and fight the Outriders and Chitauri before performing their old Team Blast move, Sonic Overdrive.

Super Sonic: Blast away!

He uses his Light Speed Attack on the invaders. Knuckles uses his Drill Claw Attack on the Sakaraans. Tails uses Tail Swipe before throwing the Dummy Ring Bombs on the Chitauri. Kirby dismounts from the Robobot Armor before inhaling the aliens and spitting them out as stars until he gets back in the armor to fight the monsters. Iron-Man fired a few grenades at the aliens, obliterating them. Cap and Thor combine their lightning powers, aiming both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker at the aliens. M'Baku began bashing one alien on the head before taking down another. Wong uses his Sling Ring Portal to slice a Leviathan, which it came from the opposite direction. Giant-Man holds a Leviathan in place until War Machine fire missiles at it. Super Lincoln slices the monsters with Caliburn. SpongeBob blows bubbles at the aliens. Hawkeye fires multiple arrows at the aliens while Hulk throws them in the air before smashing them. Spider-Man shoots his webs at several Outriders and Sakaraans until he uses the legs to kill them.

Vector: Give it all you got, boys!

Espio & Charmy: Right!

They perform Team Blast, Chaotix Recital which resulted the aliens' ears ringing and it allows the Chaotix to attack. However, Charmy starts stinging one before using a Wispon on another until he approaches Sonic, who use his shields while the bee shoots out a laser on them, deflecting it and killing the aliens in the process. Super Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time before going inside a Leviathan to use Chaos Blast to make it explode. Omega, Rocket and Bucky fire their guns at the Outriders before Bucky lifts Rocket and began fire all around them just like they did in Wakanda. Jet uses his Bashosens to stir some wind before Storm threw and punched them. Star-Lord blasts the alien with his quad blaster before taking down another. Drax stabs a few with his knives. Groot stretches his arms to kill three Outriders. Kraglin uses Yondu's old Yakku Arrow by whistling it to take out a Necrocraft, some Chitauri and Outriders. Black Panther uses his claws to slash the aliens before unleashing a kinetic energy pulse. Ray and Mighty take down the aliens by punching and throwing them in the air. Captain America lets Super Sonic summon Mjolnir before the hedgehog blasted lightning at the group of Chitauri Gorillas. Sonic passes the hammer to SpongeBob, who combines lightning and bubbles to shock the Chitauri. The sponge throws the mighty hammer to Lincoln, who uses the sword and hammer to decimate the monsters. The turtles fight the aliens with the weapons. Master Splinter performs his martial arts on the Sakaraans. Marx uses his Black Hole to swallow the monsters. Rick, Kine, and Coo take down several aliens. Squidward and Mr. Krabs are fighting Ebony Maw. Plankton grabs the Chitauri Gorilla by the legs before spinning and throwing it in the air, allowing Shadow to fire a Chaos Spear at it. Super Silver appears to be fighting Proxima Midnight, who fires energy blasts from her spear to take down the psychic hedgehog, who used his psychokinesis to block her attacks before throwing them back at her.

Dr. Eggman: Time for a change of pace!

His Egg Dragoon began attacking three Leviathans. Both Metal Sonics attack with their Maximum Overdrive on the aliens. Falcon fire his guns at the aliens. Yacker headbutts a Chitauri, which is piloting an aircraft, making it fall to the ground.

SpongeBob: Score one for the boys back home.

* * *

Back on the other side of the battlefield, Captain Marvel then starts flying towards the van with the Nano Gauntlet, flying past enemies and going through enemy blockades that are in her way with ease. Thanos, seeing this, starts running to Captain Marvel, but is stopped by Rescue, Shuri, Cream, and Wasp, who blast him backwards with their lasers. Thanos, after seeing Captain Marvel fly past him, throws his double-bladed sword at the van, destroying it and the quantum realm tunnel, throwing Captain Marvel backwards and losing her grip on the gauntlet, which falls to the ground. Doctor Strange steadies the water after the explosion. In the final standoff for the Nano Gauntlet, Iron-Man moves one of Thanos' armies aside and sees the Gauntlet. He runs to get it, but sees Thanos, who Iron-Man tackles. Thanos smacks the genius away, knocking him out. Then Thor arrives with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir in an attempt to pin Thanos' arm down, with assistance from Captain America, SpongeBob, Leo, Raph, and Super Sonic. However, Thanos overpowers them and knocks them all out. Momentarily, Kirby scans Mjolnir before transforming into the God of Thunder's form. Kirby begins to attack the Mad Titan with the hammer. Eventually, Thanos gains the upper hand to disarm the armored puffball before throwing him to the ground. After picking up the glove, Captain Marvel arrives, punching away at Thanos while he is holding the Nano Gauntlet. She keeps punching him, but Thanos grabs her by the arm and flings her away. Thanos puts on the gauntlet, gamma radiation from the stones eating at him as he tries to snap, but the former Kree Soldier arises again, and stops his fingers from snapping, opening up his hand similar to what Captain America did in Wakanda. Thanos headbutts her, but it does nothing. Just as she is gaining the upper hand by rising up and forcing Thanos onto his knees, Thanos pulls the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet and uses it in his free hand to take out Captain Marvel. Kirby looks on.

Kirby: (gasps) Carol, no!

As he starts to attack Thanos by punching him in the face before wrestling him to the ground. Quite frankly, the Mad Titan gains the upper hand by punching the armored puffball with the Power Stone in his hand. Upon, seeing this, Iron-Man looks at Doctor Strange, who simply raises one finger, reminding him that the one win over Thanos he foresaw is now at risk, which was revealed that he sacrificed the Time Stone five years ago to save his life and now know what has to be done. Or is it? Stark nods. Thanos puts the Power Stone back into the Nano Gauntlet, yelling from the gamma radiation coursing through him, until Iron-Man makes one last attack on Thanos, grappling on the gauntlet before Thanos punches him away.

Thanos: I am inevitable.

Thanos snaps his fingers, but nothing happens except a metallic "clink." He sees the Infinity Stones are missing. Tony has the stones on his own gauntlet, the gamma radiation coursing through him, to Thanos' shock.

Iron-Man: And I... am... Iron Man.

After taking a deep breath, he snaps his fingers and the Infinity Stones activate in a blinding flash of energy. Rocket, Cream, and Charmy are firing at a Leviathan.

Charmy: It's coming down!

Cream: This is it!

As the three duck for cover, the Leviathan suddenly turns into dust before it could crush them. Cheese looks confused at them moment.

Cheese: Chao, chao!

* * *

With Iron-Man's snap starting to take effect, all of Thanos' army starts crumbling to ash. Black Panther and Star-Lord look around in surprise with Squidward, who is back to normal started joining them.

Squidward: Wow, is it over already?

Black Panther: Indeed, Squidward, we won.

* * *

Elsewhere, Espio, Vector, Scarlet Witch, King Dedede look at the monsters disappear around them.

Espio: The battle is finally over.

Scarlet Witch: It sure is, Espio!

* * *

The rest of the Avengers, including Captain America, SpongeBob, Lincoln, Kirby, and Sonic look on in exhaustion, starting to witness Thanos' forces, including the Black Order, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas, Leviathans, Sakaraans, and the Outriders and even the dropships and the remains of the Sanctuary II started to disappear. Thanos, in horror, looks around and sees his entire army turn to dust. He looks at the five, who all just stare at him.

SpongeBob: Yeah, we did it!

Kirby: Phew, that was pretty tough!

Sonic: Too bad it's all over...

Lincoln & Sonic: ...FOR YOU!

Just as Thanos looks around and starts to realize that his fate had already been sealed this time. He then starts to speak his final words.

Thanos: I am forever... I am... invincible...

He then begins to sit down on the ground and watched the sunset solemnly as his allies disappeared before his eyes, accepting his defeat with dignity until he fades away into nothingness.

* * *

Moments later, Tony, after snapping his fingers, the power of the stones' raw energy has left his entire right side fatally injured. He stumbles for a bit before his body collapses besides a pile of debris. Rhodey soon flies in and goes up to Tony to see his long time colleague and friend fading away. He bows his head, knowing the damage was done. Spider-Man rushes in and sees his mentor collapsed on the ground.

Spider-Man: Mr. Stark? [He runs up to his fallen mentor. Tears start to form in his eyes] Hey! Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it. (breaks into tears) I'm sorry. Tony.

Peter is gently led aside to grieve. Pepper sits in front of her fading husband.

Pepper: Hey.

[Tony is barely able to move his head, but manages to look Pepper in the eyes]

Tony: (dying) Hey, Pep. (looks at Peter as well) Kid...

[Pepper places her hand on Tony's Arc Reactor and Tony rests his hand on hers. Pepper takes a good look at Tony's fatal injuries.]

Pepper: F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Life functions critical.

[Tony smiles with tears in his eyes.]

Pepper: Tony. Look at me. [She makes sure Tony gets a long look at her smiling face] We're gonna be okay. You can rest now.

With that acknowledgement, Tony's Arc Reactor flickers off for good, leaving Pepper, Peter, and Rhodey, with Captain America, Thor, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Kirby, SpongeBob, Plankton, Lincoln, Caliburn, Leo, and Raph looking on.

Knuckles: (in sadness) Oh, no! Stark, why'd you have to do this?

SpongeBob: (also sad) He gave his life to defeat Thanos.

Seconds later, Pepper can no longer contain her grief and starts crying on his shoulder after kissing him, along with Peter and Rhodey, who also cry. Tony Stark, the Iron Man, Earth's Best Defender, has died. Upon seeing this Hawkeye was the first to kneel before Iron-Man out of respect, followed by Black Panther, Patrick, Meta Knight, and Captain Marvel. Team Sonic, Team Dark, SpongeBob, Plankton, Lincoln, Kirby, the turtles, and Splinter also took a knee to honor the fallen hero. Star-Lord, Nebula, Valkyrie, Team Chaotix, Silver, Blaze, and Sandy join in. Ant-Man, Captain America, Thor, Team Rose, and Doctor Strange, who knew what had to be done before taking a knee. Team Babylon, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee also kneel, although Wave feels bad for Strange, who knew the outcome. M'Baku, Kraglin, Miek, Korg, and Casey all join in. Eventually, that moment reminds Kraglin about Yondu's sacrifice after defeating Ego. Susie, the Mage Sisters, Old Man Jenkins, and Chef Kawasaki also joined. However, 2014 Gamora looks on before leaving. Dr. Eggman of Classic and Modern also leave the scene, along with their robots, including the classic and modern versions of Metal Sonic, Orbot, and Cubot. Afterwards, the rest of the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Mobians, Bikini Bottomites, and the Wisps. Although Mantis was the last to kneel after looking at the scene. All the heroes, minus Peter, Rhodey, and Pepper honor the fallen Iron-Man.

**That is the end of the chapter. One of the most saddest scene of the movie, which Iron-Man sacrificed himself to erase Thanos out of existence. However, this was a familiar scene where Blaze sacrificed herself to seal Iblis, which Silver was sad about. It was a very cool scene where Captain Marvel shows up to turn the tide of the battle until the A-Force scene came along. However, the other side of the battlefield where the guys fought the aliens, which was a scene from J. Tom's Kingdom Hearts: Endgame. I added some quotes and old team moves from Sonic Heroes. The song "What I'm Made Of" by Crush 40 was added in the last part of the battle before Tony snaps his fingers. Eventually, after Thanos meets his demise, he copied one of Mephiles' quotes. Man, I feel bad for Spider-Man, who lost his mentor, whom Morgan wanted to meet after he came back into reality.**


End file.
